<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Model Romance by BlueJay26</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143763">A Model Romance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueJay26/pseuds/BlueJay26'>BlueJay26</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fashion &amp; Models, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, But also, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Model!Andrew, Model!Neil, POV Andrew Minyard, POV Neil Josten, Past Child Abuse, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, THIS IS A SLOW FUCKING BURN YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:33:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueJay26/pseuds/BlueJay26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Neil's new neighbour is a good person to vent to, especially after a long day at work.<br/>The only thing about his new apartment that Andrew likes is his neighbour's cat. Definitely not the long conversations they have every evening.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Kevin Day/Jeremy Knox/Jean Moreau, Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick/Erik Klose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>236</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Neil and Andrew are both models for the same company. Nicky is their manager. Dan and Matt are Neil's friends. Kevin is the only person Andrew tolerates. More back story will be explored later on.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neil grunted as he hauled his suitcase into his apartment, cursing himself for packing so much for one week in the mountains. He braced himself as a ball of fur hurled itself at his chest. </p><p>"Yes, I missed you too, you little demon." Neil said as Sir dug his claws into his chest and rubbed his head against Neil's chin.</p><p>Dan came around the corner. "How did it go? Did they give you any trouble?"</p><p>"No," Neil said, confused, "Everyone was very nice."</p><p>"Good. Well, Matt might come to check on you in a bit, but I need to head home. Tracy's been a bit sulky of late."</p><p>"Give her kisses from Uncle Neil, and tell her I'll visit on Sunday."</p><p>Dan kissed his cheek before leaving. Neil walked onto the balcony, lighting a cigarette and dropping into his swing. Sir jumped down into his lap and went to sleep. Neil was just dozing off himself, when the bell rang.</p><p>He shouted into the house. "You have a key for a reason. Use it." </p><p>Sir was looking up at him and he scratched the cat's head, and said, softer, "it's your fault I can't move, anyway."</p><p>Matt came out onto the balcony, looking very smug. "I knew you'd admit to giving me a key some day. Whats that in your lap?"</p><p>"One of God's more demonic inventions."</p><p>"No, the other thing in your lap."</p><p>Neil looked down, surprised when he saw a small potted plant near Sir's paw. "Thank you." He said, not sure why they had bought him another plant.</p><p>"I thought it would go well in between the roses and the money plant. It's a cactus, do you like it?"</p><p>"Yes, a lot, thank you. Ow, you little bastard, think you're funny do you?" This last part was directed at Sir, who had nipped Neil when he picked the cactus up. Neil placed the cat in Matt's arms, and put the cactus down where Matt had pointed.</p><p>"Im going inside. Are you staying for dinner? Sir would love if you did."</p><p>"I'm sure he would, but I have an early start tomorrow, and if I stay neither of us will go to sleep." It was true, whenever Matt and Neil stayed together, they ended up watching exy matches till the sun came up. </p><p>Matt opened the door before saying, "Allison's stopping by tomorrow, thought I should warn you."</p><p>Neil sighed as he went to make dinner. He knew Allison would want to see the clothes he had picked up, but he had hoped she would give him a day of peace.</p><p>He put some kibble in Sir's plate, and sat down to his own dinner. While he ate, he scrolled through the pictures Nicky had sent him from the shoot. Neil smirked as he saw a candid one that definitely wouldn't make it into the magazine. He sent it to Allison, and turned his phone off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sir?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Andrew's POV</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The POV's will alternate, but if a chapter gets too long, I might carry one POV over two chapters. I'll make sure to put it at the beginning though.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Andrew leaned back on the swing on Wymack's, no, his balcony, legs dangling, and lit a cigarette. He had just gotten off an exhausting call with his manager, Nicky. There was no way he was doing a shoot with Neil Josten. It didn't help that Nicky was his cousin, and they were constantly being accused of nepotism. The fact that Nicky's boyfriend's parents owned 'Klosed' was just another point against them. No matter that the Kloses would never hire slackers.</p><p>  He sighed and took a deep drag of his cigarette. He went to run a hand through his hair before remembering he still had dye in. He shifted position and King mewed and dug his claws into Andrew's jeans.</p><p>  Andrew cocked his head as he heard a faint shout from above him. The conversation that followed was strange, to say the least. It swung wildly between friendship and innuendo, and by the time one of the men left, Andrew was extremely confused. He decided that if it went further than just talk where he could hear it he would put a stop to it. And, no, Nicky, it isn't because I'm sexually frustrated. He put a stop to that train of thought before it could go any further and headed in to have dinner.</p><p>  The next day, Andrew woke up early, fed King, and left for the mountains. Nicky met him at the entrance to the cabin.</p><p>  "I hope you realise you and Neil could have driven up together, and done this shoot simultaneously." Nicky said, looking at the car in distaste.</p><p>  "I hope you realise I'd rather die in a plane crash than be in an enclosed space with Josten for more than ten minutes." Andrew replied, revving the engine to irritate his cousin. "Get out of the way, I want to park."</p><p>  "Okay, okay, sorry. There's a turning on your right. Beast will be safe there."</p><p>  Andrew spent the rest of the day trying to look as pleasant as possible while photographers milled around. His bones ached from all the poses he'd had to hold. Who even wanted to see him lifting <em>firewood</em>?</p><p>  He got back home in a foul mood, made only worse by the fact that he had obviously forgotten to change the cat litter. Swearing, he got his gloves out and emptied the box. He washed his hands and went to put the microwave on. He poured some food into King's bowl, and took his food out to the balcony. This new apartment had a nice view, he'd have to start unpacking soon.</p><p>  He rolled his eyes as a scuffle started upstairs. If this went any further than it did yesterday, he would have to intervene. He wanted to eat in peace, more than he wanted to avoid human interaction.</p><p>  "Sir, you evil bastard, stop it!"</p><p>  "Can I have one meal in peace without you begging for attention?"</p><p>  "Lord above, you horrible excuse for a- OWWWWW!"</p><p>  By this point, Andrew was biting his lip to stop a laugh from escaping. His new neighbour had a horrible British accent, and his expletives were getting increasingly more ridiculous. </p><p>  "No, you bloody menace, don't even think of it! <em>Sir,</em> you spawn of Satan!"</p><p>  Andrew jumped as a furry ball flew off the balcony above him and landed in his lap. He sat there in shock as it bounded off his lap and into his apartment. King sat up on his cushion next to Andrew and watched the newcomer with his head cocked. </p><p>  A voice came from above him. "Wymack, he jumped off the railing again. You can keep him. Take him back to USC with you."</p><p>  Andrew considered his words carefully before replying. The stranger was close to Wymack, his cat had a habit of frequenting this balcony, and the stranger was sick of it. "It isn't Wymack. I've rented this place from him. What do you want me to do with your cat."</p><p>  "Gosh, I'm so sorry. Just open your front door, he knows how to get into the stairwell from there and I'll be here to open it on this side. Wymack didn't tell me he was renting the flat out."</p><p>  Andrew could hear the implied question, but ignored it in favour of letting the cat out and watching as he wriggled into the stairwell. He rolled his eyes and went back to his dinner.</p><p>  The stranger had also come back to his balcony and was talking to the cat. "Now look at the mess you've made. I'm not happy with you, Sir. Go inside, no more quality time."</p><p>  Andrew was flabbergasted. "You named your cat '<em>Sir</em>'?" He asked before he could stop himself.</p><p>  "Sir Fat Cat McCatterson, actually. But it was one of my friends who named him that. I do hope you aren't allergic. I'll look into meshing the balcony this week."</p><p>  This guy was chatty, Andrew decided. "Don't bother. My cat doesn't seem to have a problem with him. I'm not allergic, anyway."</p><p>  "Yes, obviously, you <em>do</em> have a cat of your own. Are you sure it's okay? Sir has a way of jumping whenever he feels like it."</p><p>  "Yes."</p><p>  "Alright, thanks. I'm Abram, by the way. And you've already met Sir."</p><p>  "I'm Joseph. You have yet to meet King." Andrew didn't know why he didn't want this man to know his name, but he didn't want to be known as 'Andrew the model'.</p><p>  "You named your cat 'King', and you find Sir a funny name?" Abram sounded incredulous.</p><p>  "I didn't, my cousin decided I needed to stop calling her 'pest'."</p><p>  "Funny, I still haven't stopped calling mine 'demon'."</p><p>  Andrew snorted out a half laugh, before looking down, surprised to find his plate empty. If anything, this man made a good dinner companion. No, Nicky, I'm not starved for human company. </p><p>  "Well, I've got to turn in. Got an early day tomorrow. Have a nice evening." </p><p>  Andrew nodded upwards before realising Abram couldn't see him. "Yes. Goodnight."</p><p>  He headed inside and washed his plate, before settling down with his latest read.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Allison's Dilemma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Neil's POV</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As for backstory, Neil used to play college level exy for PSU. He was going to be recruited for Court. Wymack was his coach.</p><p> The rest of the story is basically canon, but Andrew never continued with exy. Riko was never a problem for Neil, all the trouble was caused by his father. This happened in his final year of college, as opposed to his first year. His father stabbed him in the leg, and so he had to quit exy. Thankfully, his friend from college offered modelling as a career option. (Yes, it was Nicky.) He still goes for physiotherapy and can run short distances, but for now he can't play exy.</p><p> Neil has protection from both Ichirou Moriyama and Stuart Hatford, in return for killing the Butcher. He still slips into Nathaniel, and does small jobs for both Lords, but I'll put warnings at the beginning of a chapter like that. He and Andrew don't have some kind of dark history, they just looked at each other, and decided the other was an asshole. Don't ask me why. Also, all of Neil's friends know about his past, and some of his present. They also know it's essential that his cover isn't blown, for his own safety.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Neil woke up the next morning feeling refreshed, looking forward to a day of rest before his livestream that night. He thought back to his neighbour while he and Sir were having breakfast. Joseph seemed to be an introvert, much like Neil. Sadly, Abram was an extroverted, talkative bloke. Neil hated that he had to hide his true self from everyone he lived with. However, he couldn't reveal who he was to just anyone.</p><p>  Neil washed up and headed into his bathroom. He slid a pair of contacts into his eyes, and sprayed brown dye into his hair. He was better with the makeup and concealer, so much so he didn't need Allison's help anymore. Suitably disguised, he headed out for his morning jog, careful not to pull anything as he stretched. As he headed down, he called out greetings to his neighbours.</p><p>  The run went better than the previous week, and Neil got back to his flat unharmed. He was pleasantly surprised by a plate of cookies Mrs Reid had left outside his door. He had fixed a couple of things in her flat, and this must be her way of repaying him. He unlocked his door, and picked the plate up before Sir could get to it.</p><p>  Neil let out a little scream as he walked into his living room; a blonde figure was dozing on his couch. He sighed in relief as he realised it was Allison, come for the gossip.</p><p>  "Ah, you're here darling," she said as she uncurled herself. "There's tea and sandwiches in the kitchen, courtesy of Dan. Bring them out to the balcony and we'll have a chat while you eat."</p><p>  Neil knew it was useless to argue, and fetched the sandwiches. After they had settled down, he tried, "You know, I already had breakfast."</p><p>  "Yes, some of your health freak muesli, just eat the sandwiches, Abram. And spill the tea from work." Allison pulled a nail file from her purse, and leaned back.</p><p>  "Well," Neil started, "I'm not sure you'll be very interested in hearing about how I stubbed my toe. But, it's a little weird that the chick who has really bad style is back after a 6 month sabbatical."</p><p>  "Ooh, and she was looking a bit chubby before she left. What else?" Allison was starting to perk up, so Neil kept going.</p><p>  "Remember that guy who insulted your makeup? He tried to hit on me, so I let him down the same way you would have." Something must have happened with Seth again.</p><p>  "What did you say? Did you use the 'I only date people with a functioning brain' one?" Neil hated when the two were on the outs. </p><p>  "No, I gave him the eye, and said 'oh honey, I have standards.' So I guess he thinks I'm a bitch now." If Neil was right, Matt was currently dealing with a drunk Seth.</p><p>  "So, I have trained you well." The file had disappeared and she was pulling a bottle of nail polish out of her purse. "Can I paint your nails again?"</p><p>  Neil saw his opening. "Only if you tell me what's bothering you."</p><p>  Allison's mask dropped the tiniest bit before she said, "What makes you think something's bothering me, darling? I'm fine."</p><p>  "First of all, in your dictionary or mine. Second, you were supposed to show up yesterday, to look at the clothes I got. You didn't. Third, you're wearing the same makeup from last night, your mascara is smudged, and even I can see your eyeliner is crooked. My guess is that the two of you spent all yesterday screaming at each other, and have now gone to your respective best friends for comfort." Neil finished, and sat back.</p><p>  Sure enough, Allison pulled his hand into her lap and started to talk. Neil was right. They were fighting again. Seth wasn't responsible, and felt he could do anything, with no care for the consequences. Allison was sick of it. Sick of the lipstick marks on his shirts, the perfume he came home smelling of. He was tired of her leaving abruptly. Tired of how she looked at other people on the street.</p><p>  "To be honest, darling, I just don't think I'm attracted to men. At least, not that much. It's weird, confusing. He's fine with having at least three other women on the side, but the minute I show interest in a female, it isn't fine. I don't think we're going to get better this time. Now keep your hands still while I fix my makeup. If Sir jolts my elbow again, I will throw him off the balcony."</p><p>  Since she was trying so hard to act like everything was okay, Neil said, "Shouldn't be a problem. Wymack's rented the place underneath to someone who's fine with Sir visiting occasionally.  Anyway, he jumps off often enough that it won't be too surprising."</p><p>  Allison turned to look at him, "What do you mean? He just jumps off your balcony?"</p><p>  "Yeah, luckily, Wymack's balcony is just a little bigger than mine, so he bounces off the railing and into the flat. Speaking of bouncers, do you want to go out tonight and get absolutely wasted? You can test your theory on some female there."</p><p>  "Maybe tomorrow. I'm going to pack his stuff up tonight, and send it to Matt. But I'll send you the address for tomorrow night, okay. Love you, darling." She kissed his cheek and left.</p><p>  Neil sat by himself for a while, and made sure not to smudge his nails when Sir joined him. "Stupid straight couples, huh? Constantly hurting each other."</p><p>  He jumped when a voice said, "Not just straight people."</p><p>  "How long have you been there?" Neil asked, wondering why Joseph would eavesdrop. </p><p>  "Just now. I assumed you were talking to me." Joseph sounded as emotionless as he had the day before.</p><p>  "Oh, right. Well, I was actually talking to Sir, but you are a bit more talkative than him, you know? It's just I was having a private conversation just now, so I wondered if you had heard that."</p><p>  "I'll make sure to announce my presence from now on." Joseph sounded vaguely sarcastic.</p><p>  "Hey, I didn't mean you would do it on purpose. It's just that I barely know you, and I've had weird neighbours in the past." Neil wasn't sure why he was apologising, but he didn't want to offend Joseph. </p><p>  Joseph hummed.</p><p>  "Well, anyway, I have to go. My physiotherapist is a real hardass. So, I have to be on time, you know? You want to maybe hang out tonight? Just on our respective balconies." It was the worst idea to get close to someone, but Neil was lonely. He just wanted a friend.</p><p>  "If I have nothing better to do," Joseph sounded so bored, it took everything in Neil not to withdraw his offer. Abby had told him it was good to mix outside of Dan, Matt, and Allison. And Nicky's attempts to force friendship or boyfriends on him.</p><p>  "Well, you have a good day then, mate," Neil said, trying extremely hard to sound as upbeat as Abram usually did.</p><p>  He was lonely. He just wanted to talk to someone. Never mind that he may have to leave if the police came snooping around, and may never hear from Joseph again.</p>
<hr/><p>Neil walked into his physiotherapist's office. He smiled and said, "Hi, Aaron."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed! :)<br/>If you were wondering, I'll put Andrew's backstory at the beginning of his chapter.<br/>While the main story focuses on Andreil as endgame, the foxes still feature as pretty major characters. Which is why I spent so long on Allison in this chapter. (Also because I love her friendship with Neil!)<br/>Sorry for the long notes on this chapter.<br/>(Also, yes I am cackling with glee. This is one plot twist I am not explaining...;))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Andrew and Bee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Andrew's POV</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Andrew was in foster care till he was seventeen. Tilda showed up around then, claiming she wanted her son back. A couple DNA tests later, Andrew was confirmed to be hers. She told him he was the only child she had. Andrew wasn't going to take her abuse sitting down, cue car accident. </p><p>He was sent back to foster care, and was sent to juvie after nearly killing a bully in a fight. He started playing exy there, and was an amazing goalie. Nicky came back from Germany a few months later, and took Andrew into his care. They both went to USC, where they played exy. The Ravens are just a normal team here; after Riko died Ichirou made a lot of changes, and Kevin has the same deal Ichirou gave him in the book. Kevin, Jean, Jeremy, Nicky and Andrew played together at USC, and were the 'monsters'. </p><p>His team nurse, Abby, referred him to Betsy. He was wary of her, but they soon realised they had gone through the same ordeals. It got easier after that. He never told her anything exact, or you can be sure she would have taken it to court. Instead she adopted him halfway through college, just after he sobered up, and could think for himself. They've been there for each other ever since.</p><p>Andrew got many offers from teams all over the country, but turned them down to help Nicky with his career. He wished he hadn't when he realised who Nicky's other model was. After that their careers had soared, leaving him with too much money and no one he could call a friend.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Andrew lit a cigarette and listened to Abram rush off to therapy. </p><p>  He was curious. He wanted to say, 'For what, why do you need physio. I saw you running this morning.'</p><p>  Well, whatever was wrong with him, it certainly didn't affect his running. Abram was fast, and Andrew could tell it had been effortless. Impressed despite himself, he resolved to ask Abram that night. </p><p>  His phone rang and he checked to see who it was before answering. It was Nicky. </p><p>  "Hey Andrew, Erik and I are going bar hopping tonight. Do you want to join? I know a nice girl who you might like. She's not too chatty-"</p><p>  "No," Andrew cut him off mid-sentence. He inhaled the smoke curling from the cigarette.</p><p>  "What? Why not?" Nicky sounded confused, and Andrew couldn't blame him. He always went out with them, if only to make sure they didn't drown themselves. </p><p>  "I'm busy." Andrew knew Nicky would pester him either way. At least this wouldn't be about him finding a girlfriend. For a gay man, Nicky had the worst gaydar Andrew had ever seen.</p><p>  "Do you have a date? Oh, my baby cousin's going to get laid tonight."</p><p>  Andrew could feel Nicky put his phone down as he yelled for Erik. He shook his head and stroked King, as she curled up on his lap. Nicky came back on the phone, still yelling. </p><p>  Andrew spoke over him. "Not a date. Have you ever considered that sometimes I cancel plans because you tire me."</p><p>  "Listen, if you're just going to sit at home and mope, we will come and drag you out."</p><p>  "I have knives. You wouldn't dare. I have something better to do than watch you and your boyfriend behave like rabbits."</p><p>  "Well, ouch, and ouch again. You can give me the details at Sunday Dinner tomorrow. You aren't getting off the hook by insulting me."</p><p>  "If you want to hear how I combed the ticks out of King's fur." Andrew smirked as he recalled the last time Nicky had seen a tick.</p><p>  "Okay, okay. I get it. I won't ask more than ten questions. And none of them will be about you getting laid. I'm hanging up now. Love you."</p><p>  Nicky never expected Andrew to say it back, and Andrew never did. The last time he had said those words, the backlash had not been good. </p><p>  He lifted King, placed her on her side of the swing, and stubbed his cigarette out. He opened his laptop, and scrolled through the questions for his next interview. He was fine with answering most of them. He simply deleted the ones he didn't want to answer. Between him and Josten, Andrew wondered how much the Kloses paid their PR people for damage control. He was sure they deserved more than they were paid. </p><p>  The interview took up the better half of an hour, and he spent the rest of the time before lunch ordering clothes. No, Nicky, there is no such thing as too many clothes. </p><p>  He had a simple meal of mixed vegetable rice, the last of Bee's cooking. Washing up was monotonous, something he usually found calming. It didn't help today. He cleaned the whole house, and unpacked everything. He found an old punching bag, and hung it up in the spare room.</p><p>  Fucking. Nicky. And. His. Fucking. Comments. About. Sex.</p><p>  Or maybe it was Andrew's fault for being so sensitive. He should be harder to break, tougher. It was all his fault. He couldn't even protect himself, how could he possibly protect anyone else. He knew in a minute he'd be getting his knives from their drawer by his bed. He wished Bee was with him.</p><p>  As if on cue, his Bee's special ringtone chimed from his living room. The perks of having a witch for a mother.</p><p>  "Bee." She was the only person who he acknowledged. </p><p>  "Andrew, calm down. It isn't always your fault. You're allowed to be weak sometimes. Don't beat yourself up about it. Dont beat anything else up either. Remember, we talked about this? Even if it gets to you sometimes, it heals eventually. I'm here for you, alright? I'll see you tomorrow, and we can talk about it. You're doing so well. I'm so proud of you."</p><p>  Bee kept talking, her voice soothing him, repeating things she had said dozens of times before.  They both knew that didn't make them any less true. He could feel his fists unclenching as she spoke. As if she was sucking all the unwanted thoughts out of his head through the phone.</p><p>  "Do you want me to stay on the phone a little longer? I have a potion on the stove, but you never interfere with the energy."</p><p>  Andrew was better now, she had called in time to talk him away from his self destruction. "No, I'm going to play the piano for a while. I'm having dinner with my neighbor tonight."</p><p>  "In person?" Bee was intrigued. Andrew suspected the reason their relationship worked was because they could infer paragraphs from the slightest inflection. The mark of a survivor, he thought wryly.</p><p>  "He doesn't know who I am. We are going to sit on our respective balconies. He suggested it."</p><p>  "Tell me how it goes tomorrow. Have you done all the prep for your interview?"</p><p>  "Yes. I unpacked. Did the questions. Washed the dishes. Tried to give myself swollen knuckles. The usual, Bee."</p><p>  "I know." She said it without a trace of pity, just clear understanding. Andrew hated that he wasn't there to protect her. Hell, he hadn't even been alive when it happened. Still, he hated it.</p><p>  "Bee, I want to help you." He shook his head; he didn't know how to phrase it. </p><p>  She understood, though. "Andrew, take care of yourself. I made my peace with the past a long time ago. I'm okay now. I want you to be okay, as well."</p><p>  "I found you another figurine. It's different." Their gifts were the closest they would ever get to saying it, neither of them comfortable with letting down their defences so much.</p><p>  "Thank you. Is there anything specific you'd like me to make for you? I found a recipe for mocha crinkles the other day. I think you'd like them."</p><p>  "Okay. Bye, Bee. Happy brewing."</p><p>  "Thank you, Andrew. Bye."</p><p>  He hung up, feeling better than he had all day. He sat at the piano, sighing when King draped herself over the top. She always kept close on bad days.</p><p>  He lost himself in the music for a while, playing whatever came to mind, not bothering with sheet music. A little while later, King slid down from her perch, and started pawing at his arm. Since her mental clock was always better than his, he closed the piano, and headed into the kitchen.</p><p>  He made a light supper of salad and toast, with a small tub of ice cream on the side. Normally, after something like this, he would eat a whole litre of ice cream. Years with Bee had taught him there was good in moderation. He put some pellets in King's plate and took both their meals out onto the balcony. </p><p>  Andrew didn't know how to start, so he just sat there in silence. In about five minutes, Abram's voice came from above, "Well, we never did specify a time, did we, Sir?"</p><p>  "I'm here."</p><p>  "Brilliant. How was your day, then?"</p><p>  "Mmm." This man clearly had his life together; Andrew didn't know how to tell him the whole day had been a panic attack, soothed only by a witch who happened to be his mother.</p><p>  Abram kept quiet, maybe sensing Andrew had something to say. Maybe, for once, he didn't feel like talking. Andrew appreciated it.</p><p>  He finally settled on, "I got some work done."</p><p>  "Yeah? I think I heard you playing the piano earlier. You're very talented." Abram sounded impressed, but there was an undercurrent of envy to his words.</p><p>  "It's calming. Do you play an instrument." Bee always said it took two people to keep a conversation afloat.</p><p>  "No, my parents never allowed me to. I used my artistic skills elsewhere."</p><p>  That wording implied Abram was less of an open book than he made out to be. Interesting. </p><p>  "Like running?" Andrew asked.</p><p>  There was a long silence, and Abram sounded panicked when he finally said, "What did you say?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed! :)</p><p>Also, question: should I do backstory in the notes, or work it into the story as I go?<br/>It would be helpful to know which would be preferred!<br/>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Neil's Evening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I've decided to work the rest of their stories into the work itself (and trust me there's a lot more you don't know!!)<br/>Anyway enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Neil felt like his heart had stopped. Could Joseph be a cop, or one of his father's remaining men? Either way, if he knew about Neil's past, he was dangerous and needed to be silenced. He figured if he jumped over his railing, he could finish it before Joseph even knew what was happening. He'd have to move again, of course.</p><p>  "I saw you this morning. My dining room window overlooks the road." Neil half stood at Joseph's voice.</p><p>  He breathed out a sigh of relief, and put his cutlery down, which he had been gripping. As his heart rate slowed, he put a hand in Sir's fur to calm himself down. </p><p>  "Right, right," he said, trying not to show how shaken he was. "I like to run, but it wasn't something my parents encouraged, either."</p><p>  "Did your parents encourage anything?" Joseph asked, amused.</p><p>  "Nothing that I wanted to do." Neil said, thankful the conversation was veering towards something safer. He had killed both his parents, so there was nothing here that could be held against him.</p><p>  "And what did you want to do?" </p><p>  "Dance, music, play exy, learn to bake. Things every boy dreams of." Neil huffed out a sarcastic laugh, and took a bite of his food.</p><p>  "Mine didn't support me either. My mother, at least, I don't know who my father is." Joseph sounded apathetic, but there was tension in his tone.</p><p>  "Mmm. Well, maybe we should avoid family as a topic for conversation." Neil didn't mention that he had found a wonderful family in the Foxes. There was no need to show off, especially when Joseph clearly didn't have anyone. </p><p>  "We are both problem children." It was more a statement than a question, but Neil heard a kindred spirit in that statement.</p><p>  "That would be putting it lightly. At least, personally."</p><p>  "Mmm. The pest wants to sit on my lap, should I let her."</p><p>  "Does she not just jump onto your lap and expect cuddles?"</p><p>  "I am not good with unexpected touches. She can sense that."</p><p>  "Right, sorry. Let her, then. Animals are always good for one."</p><p>  "Debatable."</p><p>  "Explain?"</p><p>  "If one was being chased by a bear, it wouldn't be a good idea to turn around and cuddle it."</p><p>  Neil sighed in amusement; for all his introverted personality, Joseph wasn't as dull as Neil had originally thought.</p><p>  "Of course. Your logic is 'water's good for you unless you're drowning in it.' Not that you're wrong."</p><p>  "You have been very quick to reassure me of things I already know. Are you scared of me?"</p><p>  That wasn't the first time Neil had been asked that. It had never, however, been in this context, and never because he had apologised. </p><p>  "I've been told one too many times that I have a smart mouth. People have taken offence in the past, and it hasn't been pleasant."</p><p>  "Don't censor yourself around me. I can tell when someone means real harm." </p><p>  Neil nearly dropped his plate at that. No one had ever told him it was okay to be sarcastic. He balanced it on an empty flower pot, and leaned back.</p><p>  "Mate, are you sure you want me to drop my brain to mouth filter? I can be a real arse sometimes."</p><p>  "I'll tell you if you cross a line. I doubt you will, if that makes you feel better."</p><p>  "Why do you say that? You hardly know me." Joseph was so sure of it, Neil wanted to hear his reasoning.</p><p>  "You will not say anything you yourself would not want to hear. It's one of the marks of a survivor. Thus, any joke that would make me uncomfortable would make you uncomfortable, as well."</p><p>  "Hmmm. You know what, you're probably right. I retract any all apologies and explanations I've given you thus far."</p><p>  "Consider them retracted."</p><p>  There was a hint of amusement buried under all that apathy. Neil wanted to see what else amused Joseph, but his stream was in half an hour. He was cutting it fine, as it was.</p><p>  "What a weight off my shoulders. As lovely as this conversation has been, I have a meeting calling me. I'm going to head inside."</p><p>  "Same time, tomorrow."</p><p>  "Sure, earlier if Sir throws another tantrum."</p><p>  "Mmm."</p><p>  Neil gathered up his plate and cutlery, and chucked them in the sink. He'd do them after the livestream, or tomorrow. He shook his head at himself and headed into his bathroom to wash off the day's dye and makeup.</p><p>  He quickly applied eyeliner, a bit of blush, and minimal highlight just above his scars. Both Nicky and Allison said it showed he didn't care about them, and rather saw them as things to be proud of. Neil didn't have an opinion about them either way. He did it anyway to help promote Klosed's body positivity campaign.</p><p>  He finished with ten minutes to spare and spent them practising his American accent. He moved into his office, and set his phone up, checking there was nothing incriminating in the background. He set his clock forward three hours to confuse anyone looking for him. He was hiding in the spotlight, something his mother would have beaten him for.</p><p>  He did a final check of the room and his makeup, before going live. "Hi, guys. It's Neil Josten, and I'm doing a Q&amp;A today. Now, remember, there are some questions I won't answer, so let's try not to ask those questions."</p><p>  He leaned forward in his chair, and waited for the questions to start. Halfway through he noticed some sarcastic comments coming from one very annoying model. Neil refused to show his irritation at the intrusion, but some of his fans brought attention to it.</p><p>  He grinned at his screen and said, "Oh hey, Minyard. Didn't see you there, I wasn't looking down, you see?"</p><p>  The comments stopped as soon as he acknowledged them, and Neil found himself partly annoyed. He was keyed up from the thrill of being seen so publicly, and a verbal match with Minyard would have done wonders for his nerves.</p><p>  With only five minutes left, Neil started to wind down. He finished up with a wave and a smile, and headed to a long, hot bath. Which he enjoyed for approximately half an hour, before his phone rang. </p><p>  He trudged to his office, half-heartedly wiping at the trail of water he was leaving behind, and got his phone. It had stopped ringing by the time he'd reached, which gave him time to dress and get into bed. He answered on the first ring when it rang this time.</p><p>  "Josten speaking," he answered gruffly.</p><p>  "Neil, it's Abby." He relaxed the minute he heard her voice. "I' m just checking in. How are you?"</p><p>  "I'm fine, Abby," Neil stopped when he heard Wymack snort in the background. "Well, I could do with some sleep, but I have very good reason to snort at you, Coach."</p><p>  "Oh? And why's that?" Wymack sounded like he was holding in a laugh, and Abby, well, she was giggling.</p><p>  "Your flat."</p><p>  Wymack grew serious. "Look, he didn't want anyone to know where he's staying. If you could keep it quiet, that'd be great. "</p><p>  "No, I'm fine with it. He's a good conversationalist. Just some warning would be good."</p><p>  The two on the other end had gone strangely quiet.</p><p>  Finally, Wymack said in a strangled voice, "You've <em>spoken</em> to him?"</p><p>  "Yes," Neil said, reigning his frustration. "Not in person, of course. I <em>do</em> occasionally think about my safety. But, yes, Joseph and I have had some interesting chats."</p><p>  Abby said "Joseph" at the time and in the same tone that Wymack used when he said "Chats? Plural?"</p><p>  Neil blinked at where he had balanced his phone on his night stand. They were behaving incredibly strangely.</p><p>  "Yes, plural, and yes, Joseph. I would imagine you know the man you rented your flat to."</p><p>  There was radio silence on the other end, followed by frantic whispering and what sounded like Abby smacking Wymack.</p><p>  Neil sighed, "You can just mute me and carry on your conversation."</p><p>  Abby came back on just then, "Neil, Joseph is one of Kevin's friends, and he's, uh. He's currently, well, he doesn't want his location disclosed. I'm sure you'd understand. David and I just want to make sure neither of you cross any boundaries. Anyway, David is staying with me while A- Joseph sorts things out."</p><p>  "Don't worry, Abby, I introduced myself as Abram. I'm not going to jeopardise my safety, or his, for that matter."</p><p>  Wymack spoke then, sounding like he was holding back a snort with great difficulty, "Yes, I hope that continues. If we talk to him, we'll have to remember to call you Abram. You sound exhausted. We'll see you for dinner on Monday, then?"</p><p>  "Yes, goodnight Coach, Abby." Neil was asleep before the line went dead.</p><p>  It wasn't till the next morning that he realised Allison had never texted him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, Wymack and Abby are scheming parents of the world's snarkiest kid.<br/>Hope you enjoyed! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Wait, he knows who Abram is...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hehe he, you'll see</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So obviously I'm bad at updating. Please be patient, I'm a science student (mad respect to Aaron for that btw) but also I'm doing my best. Thanks for all the love :). I love reading your comments</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Andrew leaned back in his swing, and waited for Josten's live. He smirked, when halfway through, Josten rose to the bait like an obedient fish. After that Andrew was content to just watch, and wonder what Josten was doing up so late. At least it was late for him, wherever he was. If Andrew was bad at math, he was even worse at figuring out time zones.</p><p>  He watched the stream to its end, then called King and got ready for bed. He lay on his back, cat warming his feet, and thought over his conversion with Abram. He appeared to be a normal person, but in a couple sentences he had confirmed he was every bit as troubled as Andrew himself.</p><p>  He understood everything Andrew said, and hadn't seemed bothered by Andrew's, well, Andrew's everything. He didn't want to meet in person, another good thing. He was talkative, but in the way that by the end of half an hour, Andrew knew almost nothing about him. Plus, he knew when silence was preferred. </p><p>  Andrew blinked at himself, why was he cataloguing Abram like this? He rolled to one side, shifting King to one side, and went to sleep. </p><p>  A nightmare woke him up at four in the morning, and he kicked King off the bed before realising where he was. He cuddled her for a while in apology. He wasn't going to get anymore sleep, so he went to make himself a cup of Betsy's herbal tea. He sat on his balcony, drinking it, and definitely not hoping Abram would show up.</p><p>  He didn't go back to sleep, but he stopped thinking for a while, just watching as the light chased the dark away. He heard cars, people, noise and knew he'd have to get up soon. He laid out a mental list of everything he had to do. Groceries, which meant more of that itchy hair dye. Some sort of dessert for dinner tomorrow. Maybe a pie. Workout. Piano practice. Dinner with Abram.</p><p>  A phone ringing startled Andrew out of his mind, "This would be a good time to announce my presence."</p><p>  "For how long?" Abram asked, amused.</p><p>  "Since four this morning."</p><p>  "Rough night?"</p><p>  "Something like. Your phone is still ringing." How could a man just ignore such an annoying song? </p><p>  "Oh, right. Give me a minute?" Abram asked, sounding distracted.</p><p>  "I'm going to go make breakfast." Andrew said, getting up.</p><p>  "You don't have to, it's just one of my friends. Probably nothing really. Just checking to see if anyone's killed me."</p><p>  Andrew raised his eyebrows, even though Abram couldn't see him. A flippant attitude towards death was something rare, even for 'problem children.'</p><p>  "If I will not be intruding."</p><p>  "Of course not. Hey Dan, what's up?... yeah I'm fine... well, I need sleep, but when do I not?... no, I haven't seen her since yesterday. I assumed she was with you... I can call her, if you want?... yeah, she was going to text me the details last night. Shit, Dan, she never did... no, no, she wouldn't have forgotten... is he with Matt? If he was there, she wouldn't have come to you... she said she didn't want to crash here, that she was going to pack up all his stuff and send it to Matt... I can ask uncle, I have a couple favours I'm due... no, it's no problem... I love you, too. Text me if you find anything... yeah, bye."</p><p>  "Is everything alright."</p><p>  "It's fine."</p><p>  "Oh." Andrew thought Abram would tell the truth, but maybe he wasn't inclined to share things with a total stranger.</p><p>  "Sorry, bad habit," Andrew could almost imagine Abram shaking his head at himself. "One of my friends is missing after a bad breakup. She's usually informs us before leaving, so my other friend is worried."</p><p>  "This missing friend is the one who visited you yesterday."</p><p>  "Yeah."</p><p>  Andrew wondered what the big deal was about someone going missing for less than 24 hours. He asked Abram.</p><p>  "She has as tendency to get into street brawls to let off some steam. And then she gets mad because it messes with her nails."</p><p>  "So, nothing has happened to her, then?"</p><p>  "Oh, no. She knows how to take care of herself. I pity whoever she's picked a fight with."</p><p>  "I have a friend like that."</p><p>  "Mmm. In any case, I'm going to go for a run, and check out all her favourite spots. She's worse than Sir sometimes."</p><p>  "Right. And breakfast calls me." Andrew said, getting up and checking his watch. It was seven, which gave him ample time to experiment with different pie bases after breakfast.</p><p>  "So, this evening?" Abram asked, tentatively. </p><p>  "Not if your friend needs you." </p><p>  "I doubt it. I'll find her and drop her off at Dan's before lunchtime. I have a knack for hunting people down." There was a short pause before he laughed nervously, "I didn't mean for that to come out as threatening as it did."</p><p>  Andrew snorted. "Go be threatening somewhere else."</p><p>  He headed inside without waiting for an answer. He had breakfast, then put his apron on and started on his pie. Almost everything went wrong.</p><p>  First, his pie filling was too thin, and when he got the consistency right, he realised there wasn't enough sugar in it. He decided to work on the crust and come back to the filling. He finally settled on a biscuit crumb crust, and left it to set. He scrapped the filling and started over. The mixing allowed his thoughts to wander.</p><p>  They settled, inevitably, on the banality of his life. He hated not being able to leave the house without a disguise. He hated that he couldn't be normal and invite Abram over for tea. He hated that one had to be normal to be accepted in society. He hated lots of other things, but those topped the list. </p><p>  If he was normal, he could have offered to take his car and help Abram search the streets. But he wasn't. And he couldn't. Those were facts, and he'd have to live with them. </p><p>  He had never wanted to be famous, not least for modelling. Andrew couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if he had met Abram under different circumstances. Where they could be friends in person. Where if Abram sat next to him, Andrew wouldn't flinch inside. </p><p>  He spooned the cream filling into the crust and put it in the fridge. He had time to bake cookies, as well. He still needed to make up a watertight excuse for bailing on Nicky and Erik. Maybe the extra desserts would distract them for a while longer. </p><p>  Andrew knew he was putting off going shopping, but really no one could blame him. He hated disguising himself, but it was necessary. His contacts were uncomfortable, the hair dye itched, and the makeup made him sweat. He shook himself out of his maudlin mood. There was no need to throw a mental tantrum everytime he needed to go out. Life was life, and if he didn't like it, he just had to suck it up. </p><p>  The rest of Andrew's day was tediously boring. He clung to the promise of dinner with Abram, and hoped his friend wouldn't impede it. </p><p>  He had a couple hours before he had to meet Neil, so Andrew played some music for a while. He was trying to compose a piece for Bee's upcoming birthday. It was going well, and he thought two months would be plenty long to polish it up. </p><p>  Just as he was settling down on his balcony, he heard footsteps above him. There was a smash, as though Abram had thrown something. Then, a sigh.</p><p>  "I'm really hoping you didn't witness that. But then I'd be talking to air, and I have no idea which makes me crazier."</p><p>  "The latter," Andrew said. "It's better to take your anger out on furniture than to bottle it up inside you."</p><p>  "Okay, Mr. Positivity." A pause. "Except now I have purple nail polish all over my balcony."</p><p>  "Mmm. You don't sound like your day went well."</p><p>  "My day was a fuckwaffle with no maple syrup." Abram said, the statement so ridiculous Andrew had to choke down a laugh.</p><p>  "Did you find your friend." Andrew asked, because as much as he wanted to figure the logic behind that metaphor, Abram sounded like he needed to vent.</p><p>  "Yeah. I went to all her usual haunts, every single one. It was like she had disappeared. Then, I searched all the alleys in a three kilometre radius. Still nothing. I was starting to wonder if her ex had cut her up and left her somewhere, when I come across her and this chick. I still don't know if she was brawling or trying to get her number." Abram finished, sounding exhausted and irritated. </p><p>  "And you don't think she should be with a girl." Andrew asked, his hackles rising.</p><p>  "What? No, that's ridiculous." Andrew relaxed immediately. "I'd just prefer if she picked people up without going MIA for over twelve hours, and worrying all of us."</p><p>  "I suppose if she wanted to be left alone, you should respect that."</p><p>  Abram laughed, sharp and bitter. "The last time we didn't take precautions, I nearly got hamstringed."</p><p>  "I see why you would worry."</p><p>  "Sorry, I've been on my feet all day, and my filter is slipping. You can forget I said that."</p><p>  "Remember what I said about letting your filter go around me. And about apologising."</p><p>  "Of course. I don't think I've had such a tiring day since college."</p><p>  "What happened in college." What could possibly be more tiring than scouring all the alleys in this town?</p><p>  "Hamstringed. Ringing any bells? Has anything like that happened to you?" Abram said, sounding genuinely curious.</p><p>  "Yes. Although, most of the time it was provoked, and I was the one with the knife."</p><p>  "I suppose I've had my fair share of those moments, too." There was an indignant meow just then. "No, this is my food. You already ate. Greedy pig."</p><p>  King looked up from her place next to Andrew and a meowed the cat equivalent of 'shut up'. Andrew ran a finger down her spine.</p><p>  "King Fluffkins doesn't sound too happy."</p><p>  "She prefers King, I only call her Fluffkins when she is in trouble. She likes peace, so, yes. Not in the best of moods."</p><p>  "Is that her subtle way of telling Sir to leave?"</p><p>  "No, it's her being direct." Andrew said, with just a hint of a smile.</p><p>  Abram laughed again, this time high and musical. "We'll just fuck off then, shall we?"</p><p>  Andrew narrowed his eyes, he wanted to know how Abram knew Wymack. "I have a question for you."</p><p>  "Being intrusive, are we?" Abram asked, his tone light and teasing.</p><p>  "How do you know Wymack?"</p><p>  "Remember how I said college was rough for me? Yeah, Abby and him helped me through a lot of that. And after, well, they just check in on me occasionally. They don't trust me to be a responsible adult."</p><p>  Andrew knew he owed Abram something in return for that. "It's your turn now."</p><p>  "I'm sorry?"</p><p>  "A question. I owe you a truth."</p><p>  "Okay, how do <em>you</em> know Wymack? Well, apart from the fact that you're a stray, too."</p><p>  "I studied with his son in college, and Wymack found me when I was in a bad place. He helped me out, and now I'm part of the stray community."</p><p>  "Wait, you know Kevin?" Abram asked, almost incredulously.</p><p>  Andrew stiffened, if Abram knew Kevin, did he know Andrew outside of their two balconies? This was supposed to be a stranger he was talking to.</p><p>  He decided on the easy way out. "Do you know Kevin?"</p><p>  "I asked first, but yes. Not very well; we aren't friends, or anything like that."</p><p>  "I know him, as well. Why aren't you friends with him?"</p><p>  "Have you, by chance, met Kevin? Or is this based on one of Abby's positive reviews? Because the two of us do not get on."</p><p>  "There must be a reason for that. He has always been perfectly civil to me." Kevin was a dick, but Andrew wasn't about to let the side down.</p><p>  "You mentioned something about having knives, that must do the trick." Abram sounded thoughtful. "Or maybe you're just intimidating enough that the knives are just backup."</p><p>  "Neither, I helped him out of a tough spot with his previous employers."</p><p>  "Wait, you're the guy he went to after I turned him down? No way, I was so pissed when you did that."</p><p>  "Why. No one else was helping him."</p><p>  Andrew was shocked, this, this Abram was the same one who Kevin had asked for protection before coming to Andrew.</p><p>  Abram groaned. "I wanted him to grow a spine, stand up for himself for once in his life."</p><p>  "He thought you were being an asshole. If I recall right you called him a coward and a halfwit."</p><p>  "I did, but I also told him if he had the guts, he'd go straight to boss man and tell him exactly what was going on in his precious Nest."</p><p>  "Like you did?" Andrew knew Kevin's Abram had done something to kill his chances with the branch family, but he didnt know what.</p><p>  "Of course not. Boss man hated me, I went to boss man's boss. He liked me enough to get me out of a bad situation." Andrew noticed how Abram refused to use any names. As far as he could tell, boss man was Tetsuji and his boss was Ichirou. </p><p>  "You think Kevin should have done that."</p><p>  "It would have been preferable to clinging to your apron strings, no?" </p><p>  Andrew fought hard to keep the laughter out of his voice. "What if I don't wear aprons?"</p><p>  "No, you definitely do. Not the 'kiss the cook' ones, but maybe one that says 'chefs have knives too'."</p><p>  "No." Andrew shook his head vigorously, even though he was alone.</p><p>  "If you say so. Do you have anything to do tomorrow?"</p><p>  "Not really. You?"</p><p>  "Nothing in the morning. Do you mind the smell of cigarette smoke?"</p><p>  "I smoke too."</p><p>  "Okay."</p><p>  They smoked in silence for a while, before Abram left, the day obviously taking its toll on him.</p><p>  Andrew went in, had a quick wash, and went to bed. He replied to the text from Betsy that read: 'eat something other than cookie dough, or you'll wake up with cramps' with 'is that a threat or a prediction'.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. FILLER</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A filler chapter</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I resolved to post more regularly, however, school is a bitch, so I dashed off a quick one of Neil's side of the convo with Dan. (Sorry for the small chapter, but the reason the next one is taking so long is cause it's the Kloses dinner one.) There now yall know how lazy I am.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  "Of course not." Neil said, reassuring Joseph before finally picking his phone up.   "Hey Dan, what's up?"</p>
<p>  "Hi Neil, are you okay?"</p>
<p>  "Yeah I'm fine"</p>
<p>  Dan snorted and Neil amended, "well, I need sleep, but when do I not?"</p>
<p>  "Neil, is Allison staying with you?" Dan asked, getting to the point.</p>
<p>   "No, I haven't seen her since yesterday. I assumed she was with you."</p>
<p>  "No, she said she didn't want to impose. She didn't text me after that."</p>
<p>   "I can call her, if you want?" Neil said, knowing Allison usually picked up for him.</p>
<p>  "Yeah, maybe she'll pick up for you. Are you going to see her today?"</p>
<p>   "Yeah, she was going to text me the address last night. Shit, Dan, she never did."</p>
<p>  "Maybe it slipped her mind, and we're all just overreacting."</p>
<p>  "No, no, she wouldn't have forgotten."</p>
<p>  "I can't think of a reason why she would just disappear like this. It's not normal, even after she and Seth have a disagreement."</p>
<p>  Neil had a sudden thought. "Is he with Matt? If he's still there, she wouldn't have come to you."</p>
<p>  "Yeah, Seth crashed here because we thought she'd stay with you. He left early this morning, we don't know where he's gone."</p>
<p>  Neil scrubbed at his face with his free hand. "She said she didn't want to crash here, that she was going to pack up all his stuff and send it to Matt." </p>
<p>  "Then, it should be here by this afternoon. If it isn't, we'll know to be worried."</p>
<p>  "I can ask uncle, I have a couple favours I'm due." Neil said, knowing Stuart would help him anyway, because it was Allison. She had a way of charming almost everyone she met.</p>
<p>  "If it's not too much trouble, Neil. Matt and I are getting worried."</p>
<p>  He promised to pass on any news, and said bye. Oh Allison, he thought, why must you have such violent ways of clearing your head. </p>
<p>  He had forgotten Joseph was there till he said, "is everything alright?"</p>
<p>  "It's fine," he replied automatically, and he could hear the sad acceptance in Joseph's 'oh'.</p>
<p>  He explained the situation and made his escape as fast as he could, promising to meet Joseph for dinner.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I feel like this is baiting, and I'm sorry for that. Idek who's following along but hey if it's you, hi, thanks for putting up with me! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Dinner (and subterfuge from people who are not Neil)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The dinner chapter, literally just family fluff. (But also plot development)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You have no idea how many times I wrote Andrew and had to go back and change it to Minyard. The POV changes are messing with my head. Also much love to everyone who's dealing with my procrastinating butt.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Neil was getting ready for Sunday Dinner. Allison had texted him an order not to show up looking sloppy; she had some nerve, being so chirpy, after leading him on a wild goose chase for most of yesterday. </p><p>  He sighed, he had found one shirt that wasn't grass stained. A pair of khaki shorts paired with a belt finished the look. He didn't bother with makeup, just covered up with a hoodie, sweatpants, and a pair of sunglasses. </p><p>  The walk to the Klose house took longer on sore feet, he really should invest in a cycle. He kept his head down and walked as fast as he could. He needed to remember not to slip into his British accent by accident today; he had done that yesterday, with Allison and Rainbow Hair.</p><p>  Neil stuffed his hoodie and sweats into a bush, and slunk through the backdoor. Erik's mother was the only one in the kitchen, humming as she made dips.</p><p>  "Hi Neil," she said, turning and giving him a one handed hug. "How was your week?"</p><p>  "It was nice. I've started making friends." </p><p>  "Oh, that's good. Nicky is out front, and Ally hasn't arrived yet."</p><p>  "Thanks Louisa, call me if you need help with the cooking."</p><p>  "I'll call you if I need help burning the house down, Neil." She swatted at him, pushing out the door.</p><p>  He wandered out onto the front porch, tiptoeing up behind Nicky and placing his hands on his shoulders. Nicky gave a high-pitched shriek, and Erik burst out laughing from his spot on the grass.</p><p>  "I hope you don't greet my mother that way."</p><p>  "Pfft,  she scares me, I would never." Neil said, thinking of what Louisa would do if he scared her like that.</p><p>  "You literally used to be part of the mafia, how does my sweet mother scare you?" Nicky looked up at him, kicking his legs against the porch. </p><p>  "Oh, I don't know. Maybe because the last time I went missing she threatened to tie me to her so no one else could kidnap me."</p><p>  "Don't know what anyone would want to kidnap you for, Josten," Minyard called out as he made his way up the drive.</p><p>  "I must have something you don't Minyard, seeing how it happens more frequently to me than you." Neil stopped and pretended to think. "It could be the charisma, or the math skills. Wait, I got it! It's the extra two inches. I'm sure of it."</p><p>  "Maybe it's the abysmal vocabulary; you do not seem to be able to form an insult without falling back on some variation of the word 'height'."</p><p>  "Oh, no. Please don't call my vocabulary abysmal, I've been working on it for twenty two years." Neil straightened up. "Doesn't help that I'm also fluent in about six other languages. Can't say the same for you, can we?"</p><p>  "I speak knife, Josten. Can you?" Minyard was stroking his armbands as he spoke, clearly looking for trouble.</p><p>  If Allison wasn't due any minute now, Neil would give it to him.</p><p>  Instead, he settled for, "Oh, are we doing the weird male posturing thing? I suppose I speak karate, judo, twaekondo, and also strangling men with my feet. Can you, Minyard?"</p><p>  "Okay, we're gonna need one of your knives to cut the sexual tension here." Nicky said, jumping to his feet and pointing at the two of them. "And Neil, you can just say you want to screw my cousin, you don't have to say you don't swing."</p><p>  "The only thing I want to screw about Minyard are the hinges on his casket," Neil replied, turning his glare on Nicky.</p><p>  "I wouldn't want you to screw anything else about me. Your existence already screws up my life."</p><p>  "Boys, quit the whole alpha wolf thing and come lay the table," Daniel, Erik's father, called from inside the house. </p><p>  As they all filed in, Erik snagged Neil's sleeve. Neil looked at him, and he nodded out towards the garden.</p><p>  "Look, Neil. I know I'm not very close to you, but Nicky is. We've been talking about you and Andrew. And, yes, schoolyard rivalries are fine, but we just want to make sure Andrew isn't saying anything particularly hurtful. I know he doesn't know when to back off sometimes, but if it's making you uncomfortable, then Nicky and I will talk to him."</p><p>  Neil blinked at Erik. He thought he understood, but he felt like he had missed something. It wasn't possible that Erik and Nicky were looking out for the two of them. No one cared enough to check if verbal sparring was hitting it's mark. Apart from Erik and Nicky, apparently.</p><p>  "Wait, y'all're worried about me?" He asked, emotion strengthening his accent.</p><p>  "Of course, Neil." </p><p>  "Right, well, um," Neil stopped to clear his throat. "Everything's good, it's actually kinda cathartic. I can't snap at anyone else like that, y'know? Unless he wants me to back off?"</p><p>  "No, no. We spoke to Andrew about this yesterday. He said what you did, nearly verbatim." Erik grinned. "Without all the emotion, though."</p><p>  Neil elbowed him, pulling him back into the house. </p><p>  "Neilio," Nicky cried, "You left us with all the work! That wasn't very nice of you!"</p><p>  Neil was grateful for Nicky's obvious attempt at dissipating the tension. He was saved from further interaction by the arrival of Allison. </p><p>  "Hello pumpkin." She said, pouring herself over him from behind. "So, you can dress yourself when I'm not there."</p><p>  "No, Allycat, as soon as you elope, I'm going to join a nudist colony."</p><p>  "Sarcasm, are you still mad with me for yesterday?"</p><p>  "No, it's fine, I'm just tired. Come on, dinner."</p><p>  Dinner at the Klose house was a big deal. Once a week, Nicky, Erik, Andrew, Neil, Allison, Wymack, Abby, and Erik's parents all sat down for a meal together. It felt like parents checking in on their children; Daniel would pray, then they'd go around the table asking how each person's week went. He liked it.</p><p>  Neil had never had a family before Palmetto, now he had what felt like four siblings and two sets of parents. He looked around the huge round table, hoping Joseph had a place like this. Minyard narrowed his eyes at him, and Neil winked. He leaned back in his chair when he saw the other man's eyes widen slightly.</p><p>  "Andrew," Wymack started, "How is your new apartment? I heard you have a nice neighbour."</p><p>  "Hmmm. He's nice enough."</p><p>  "Wait a second," Nicky interrupted, "that apartment is... so that means... oh Coach, you are sneaky."</p><p>  Wymack and Abby smiled at each other. "Not a word, Nicky. No one else can know."</p><p>  "Oh no, I'm telling Erik."</p><p>  "Telling me what, babe?" Erik looked up from his phone, as confused as Neil and Andrew.</p><p>  Nicky started to whisper in German, before realising almost everyone at the table could understand it. He waved his in a shoeing motion at both Neil and Minyard, who were straining to hear what he was saying.</p><p>  "It's okay, you can tell me later. I have to take this call." Even after he left, there was still an air of confusion.</p><p>  "Wait, Andrew, is that what you blew us off for?" Nicky asked, clearing piecing something together, grinning at him and Minyard as he did.</p><p>  "I brought pie. And cookies." Minyard got up from the table.</p><p>  "We aren't even done with dinner." Nicky's protests were quelled by a look from Louisa. </p><p>  "Andrew will come back when he wants to. He is a private person, we should let him live his own life. Neil, how did your week go?"</p><p>  "It went well, we did a shoot, my new neighbour is a lovely person, and I got a lot of exercise yesterday."</p><p>  "You haven't given the okay on your interview questions yet," Daniel remarked, as Andrew slid into his seat.</p><p>  "I did," Neil said, pulling his phone from his pocket. "Oh, I didn't press send. Sorry."</p><p>  They laughed, used to Neil's never ending phone issues.</p><p>  Allison looked up from the other side of Neil, "I had a great week. I'm done with Seth, and I met the most beautiful girl yesterday. I wrote her a poem. I'm taking her out to dinner tomorrow."</p><p>  "And, this is how I lose you," Neil said, pulling her hand away from where it was worrying her nails and keeping hold of it.</p><p>  Allison snorted. "Never, we'll just both come to your apartment to get our nails painted."</p><p>  Erik came back to the table, looking sombre. "May I have the car? Something's come up."</p><p>  He left again, this time with Nicky.</p><p>  "And then there were seven. Alright, I'll go," Louisa said. "We had a good week. The shoots went well, and we have some unexpected funding. Neil, you wouldn't happen to know anything about it?"</p><p>  "It wasn't me, Louisa. And I didn't inspire the idea either. But I do know someone who'd do something like that."</p><p>  "Figured," Wymack grunted. "Only you would get under a crime lord's skin."</p><p>  "I take great pride in getting under everyone's skin, not just his." Neil smiled innocently at Allison. She smirked back, disentangling her hand from his.</p><p>  "Speaking of getting under people's skin, permission to share the picture you sent me?"</p><p>  Neil sighed, then nodded. The only people who hadn't seen it so far were Wymack and Abby. Allison pulled her phone out, sending it to the group chat.</p><p>  Dessert was quieter, all of them winding down. Minyard excused himself after a while, and Neil helped clean up. He left before it got too late. As he stepped out into the back garden, he heard a voice.</p><p>  "What are they conspiring about." Minyard was leaning against a bush, smoking.</p><p>  "No idea. Excuse me." Neil tried to skirt around him to get his clothes.</p><p>  "Looking for something." The tone was mocking.</p><p>  "Give them back. Now." </p><p>  "Not unless you tell me something. Where have Erik and Nicky gone."</p><p>  "You could ask Louisa that. My clothes, now."</p><p>  "She will not tell me. She says I will get upset if she tells me." His fingers drummed on the grass.</p><p>  "You will. Do you still want to know?" Andrew nodded, so Neil settled across from him. "I'm going to need something more than my clothes for that information."</p><p>  "What do you want to know."</p><p>  "Erik runs a charity with his profit from the modelling. It deals with depressed and suicidal kids and teens. Untraceable numbers for the ones that are in abusive houses. There was an urgent one today, they've gone to extract her."</p><p>  "You think that would upset me."</p><p>  "The armbands aren't subtle, Minyard. They started it after they met you. Wanted to be better for others."</p><p>  "Mmm. And you?"</p><p>  "I want to know," Neil said. "Did you kill your mother?"</p><p>  "Yes. You tie into this somehow."</p><p>  "Lord Moriyama had a sibling that committed suicide. If the organisation looks like it's going under, he pitches in. He helped us get approved by the government, and keeps them off our backs when we need to pull a quick extraction." Neil always used the correct term around his family, no need for them to know how close he was to Ichirou. </p><p>  "How long have they been doing this."</p><p>  Neil could feel Louisa's and Abby's eyes on them from the kitchen window. "Erik was always going into this line. It was after he and Nicky met you that they realised they wanted to work with children. Even if they had to go to night school for an extra two years."</p><p>  "He started the modelling business and did this. Simultaneously." Minyard shook his head.</p><p>  Neil nodded, remembering those days; he would visit Kevin for the weekend. They trained until three in the morning, and even then Nicky would be out. Talking to people, handing out blankets and food, helping them find shelter. Kevin and Neil had expected him to break. He never did, he kept smiling and joking, trying to save people.</p><p>   "Your clothes. Here." Minyard shoved them into his hands, and walked off.</p><p>  Neil pulled them on and checked his watch, he'd have to run back if he wanted to get home before 11. This was going to be hell on his feet. He was taking Allison with him for a foot massage tomorrow.</p><p>  He sprinted up his staircase, rushing into his office, and fumbling with the lock on his desk drawer. Two missed calls. Damn. It.</p><p>  He called back. After a couple rings, he picked up, "Abram."</p><p>  "Lord." Neil stared at his hand and willed it to stop shaking.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed! :)<br/>Guess we have two sets of interfering parents now. Also, yes the ending, I'm sorry.<br/>I had a great idea for the poetry and birds series, so maybe I'll update that before this one.<br/>Also guys holy shit I've hit 10k words... Wow...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Phone call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Continuation of the slight cliff hanger I left for you last time</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow two updates in one day?? I'm going somewhere with this (I totally didn't skive off school to write this what)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  After a couple rings, he picked up, "Abram."</p>
<p>  "Lord." Neil stared at his hand and willed it to stop shaking.</p>
<p>  "Do you have a reason for your tardiness?" Ichirou asked. </p>
<p>  "The candidate detained me."</p>
<p>  "And?"</p>
<p>  "He wanted to know what his family was hiding from him, I told him. In return, he confirmed that he killed his biological mother."</p>
<p>  "Interesting. When will you recruit him?"</p>
<p>  "Lord, I need time to earn his trust. He doesn't trust people easily."</p>
<p>  "You have two weeks, Hatford. Any more, and we will intervene. "</p>
<p>  "Yes, Lord." Neil could hear Ichirou moving around.</p>
<p>  "Okay, I'm in my office. Hi, Neil. How are you?" The way his tone changed when he stopped discussing work never failed to astonish Neil.</p>
<p>  "I'm well. How are you?" Neil settled in his chair, leaning back and cracking his neck.</p>
<p>  "The same. Tetsuji is badgering me to get married and produce an heir."</p>
<p>  "Oh." Neil tried to stop his laugh.</p>
<p>  "Shut up," Ichirou said, sulkily. "And before you ask, no, he doesn't know. I don't plan on telling him either."</p>
<p>  "So, you're just going to hide an important part of yourself away forever. And for what, to please a man who's going to die in less than a decade."</p>
<p>  "Look, it's tradition. Marriage was in the cards for you, too. Before you took matters into your own hands."</p>
<p>  "And now I'm happy. Roo, you can't let the wrong things dictate your future. You'll just end up miserable."</p>
<p>  "And if I don't, I'll end up dead. Neil, I appreciate the sentiment, but I've resigned myself to this."</p>
<p>  Neil nodded. Ichirou was honourable, nothing would sway him when he thought he was right. But, by God, Neil was going to try.</p>
<p>  "Okay, I understand. When are you coming to visit? Sir misses you."</p>
<p>  "I have a trip this week. How about next weekend?"</p>
<p>  "I'm clearing my nonexistent schedule."</p>
<p>  "Neil, before you go. You aren't supposed to know this. Hell, I'm not supposed to know this, but my trip is a cover. Tetsuji is going through with a very wrong, immoral deal behind my back. He's finalising it this Wednesday."</p>
<p>  "What do you need me to do?" Neil asked, he would die for Ichirou, and they both knew it.</p>
<p>  "Can you spy on them. I don't know anything about the second party. Any data you have on them will be useful." Ichirou paused, and Neil could tell he wasn't done. "Neil, um, this isn't a job, okay? This is a favour I'm asking for. If you fail, or say no, there will be no consequences. Don't kill yourself over it."</p>
<p>  "Ichirou, I know. My death is going to far more dramatic, don't worry about it. I'm going to do it, anything to help you gain full control of your life."</p>
<p>  "Neither of us will ever have full control of our lives. Ever."</p>
<p>  "Nice to pretend, though. You have to go. You shouldn't do anything to rouse Tetsuji's suspicions."</p>
<p>  "Yes, you are right. It was good to talk to you, Neil. I'll see you in a week."</p>
<p>  Ichirou hung up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Repeat after me, Ichirou deserves better.<br/>Hope you enjoyed! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Bee is Bae</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Klose bashing, and Bee is a wonderful mom.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HAPPY FIRST OF THE MONTH!<br/>I did not mean to bash the Kloses, they are lovely and I love them, but Andrew doesnt see it as their way of shielding him.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andrew didn't know what to do with the information Josten had given him. It wasn't surprising that Erik and Nicky would be soft hearted, but he couldn't understand why they thought he wouldn't like it. He was all for saving people, he'd done it with Kevin and Nicky, why hadn't they included him in this? He just didn't understand. He wanted to punch something. Preferably Nicky. </p><p>He stretched, cracking his neck. He usually visited Bee after Sunday Dinner,  but he couldn't go to her like this. He needed a drive. He set off for his car, stopping to watch as Josten checked the time, swore, and sprinted away. Another thing he didn't get was what Josten's angle was.</p><p>Andrew wasn't used to getting something for nothing. Why Josten wanted to know about Tilda was beyond him. The media had done nothing but speculate about it, even dragging up some pretty incriminating evidence against him. </p><p>He drove for half an hour, wondering why the people he had sworn to protect would think he would turn on them. They weren't doing anything illegal. They weren't hurting anyone. In fact, they seemed to be helping people who couldn't turn to anyone else. They had started something that Andrew hadn't even thought of, and they assumed he wouldn't want anything to do with it. How? How could they think so poorly of him? What did they think he'd do? </p><p>He turned toward Bee's apartment, maybe she'd have more insight into it. She opened the door, looking worried, it wasn't like him to be late. She opened her arms for a hug, and he collapsed into them. It had taken them a long time to get to this stage, but Andrew was grateful that she hadn't given up on him.</p><p>"Andrew, what happened?"</p><p>"Josten told me what Erik and Nicky do on the side." He burrowed in to her shoulder for a moment longer, before pulling away. </p><p>She motioned him into the kitchen. He sat on the counter, watching her make tea for both of them. He kicked his legs against the cupboard doors, framing his sentences in his mind.</p><p>"They are running an NGO where they help children leave abusive households. They have a suicide watch, too. They left today to help someone, he called it an extraction. He was so blasé about it. Everyone knew. Except for me."</p><p>Bee handed him his mug and hopped up onto the counter next to him. She looked at him, and when he nodded, she leant her head against his shoulder.</p><p>"Why do you think they didn't tell you?"</p><p>"Josten said that they were scared I'd freak, and that the armbands aren't exactly subtle. I have no clue what that has to do with anything."</p><p>"It could be that they didn't want to dredge up any unpleasant memories, hm? You're a private person, Andrew. I don't imagine you would have liked if they brought up your trauma, especially since you haven't told them about it."</p><p>"Right." Andrew said, voice brittle. "And I suppose finding out from my worst enemy was better. Finding out they lied to me was better. They haven't done a very good job caring about my emotions now, have they? Bee, have they?"</p><p>"No, Andrew. They haven't. But when we love someone, sometimes we do the wrong thing, thinking it will protect them. If you talk it out with them, I'm sure they'll have a good reason why they didn't tell you."</p><p>"Josten told me why. Things have come to a pretty pass when they trust an outsider over one of the family."</p><p>"From what you've told me, it sounds like Neil is family, just like you." Bee's tone was reproachful. </p><p>"And yet we are treated differently. How surprising."</p><p>"Andrew, I'd recommend you speak to them about it, but I know that isn't your way. So, just don't ignore them for too long, okay?"</p><p>"Bee." Andrew closed his eyes and leant his head against hers. </p><p>"You can stay here, if you like. I cleaned your room this morning."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Bee started to talk about her week, knowing Andrew was done talking. He grunted occasionally to show he was listening, snorting when she said something particularly funny. She wasn't allowed to disclose anything that happened in her sessions as a psychiatrist, but there were quite a few parking lot anecdotes she had collected. He felt himself getting drowsy, so he said goodnight and headed to bed. </p><p>He would deal with the situation tomorrow, or the day after. He just had to make sure Josten didn't tell anyone that Andrew knew. He shot off a quick text, after spending a good five minutes trying to find Josten's number on the group chat.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Don't tell Nicky you told me.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>huh?</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">It's Andrew.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>right.dont worry.i wont. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>any specific reason¿</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Yes. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>oh right.forgot u hate me.</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">I don't hate you, I'd just like to shove you off a cliff.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>oooh.thats like every other friendship ive had. </em>
</p><p>Andrew wondered how someone could text so atrociously.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Okay.</span>
</p><p>Then something occurred to him.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Where were you on Friday?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>my flat.interested in stalking me are you¿</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">No.</span>
</p><p>
  <strike>Just wondering how you have the money to fly down for dinner every Sunday. </strike>
</p><p>
  <em>okay.now go away.</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">You go away.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>no u</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">I'll block you.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>please do</em>
</p><p>Andrew felt like he was letting Bee down by not thanking Josten for the information.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Fine. The information was useful.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>youre welcome.dont kill nicky.he was trying to protect you.</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Don't tell me what to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>fine.deal with it on your own then.i have better things to do than babysit an idiot. </em>
</p><p>Andrew didn't bother to justify that with a response. He went to sleep wondering what Abram was doing. They had an unsaid agreement that Sundays were for their real lives. Andrew was glad, he didn't think he could bear so much of the same person.</p><p>He opened his notes app, and continued with his outline for his book. After a half hour of staring at his screen, he put it down to a bad day and went to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Andrew: If I talk to Abram everyday I'll get tired of him<br/>Also Andrew: texts Neil, who is the same person as Abram 😩😩</p><p>Hope you enjoyed! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Aaron, Allison and Renee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Why doesn't Neil trust Renee? Why is Aaron so scared? Why is Allison so oblivious?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oKAY I finally got this chapter done, and it was a tough one to write. BUT, yall finally meet Aaron and Rainbow Hair. </p><p>Also, I thought this was going to be fifteen chapters tops, but hey when Jay says slow burn, ooh they don't even touch pinkies till like chapter 20 soooooo Bear With Me</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Neil woke up when a weight settled on his sore feet. Only years with Sir stopped him from kicking him off. He groaned and sat up so he could push Sir off, wondering how he was supposed to walk to Aaron's clinic in this state. Well, he'd cross that bridge when he came to it, right now he needed to see about food for Sir and him.</p><p>  He swung his legs over the side of the bed, gingerly testing his weight on them, and grimacing as he stood up. He limped to the bathroom, sitting on the ledge of his bathtub to get ready. He fed Sir, had a bowl of cereal, and rushed off after checking if Joseph was awake. He wasn't. Or if he was, he didn't feel like talking.</p><p>  Aaron took one look at Neil when he walked in and sat him down firmly. He leaned on the counter opposite, crossed his arms, and glared at him until he started talking.</p><p>  "Allison went out brawling. It took me six hours to find her. You know I don't have a car."</p><p>  Aaron continued to glare at him. "Shoes. Off."</p><p>  Neil took his shoes off, flinching at the swollen undersides of his feet. "Um, if I say that I soaked them last night, would it make you stop glaring at me?"</p><p>  "You didnt just search for Allison. After that, you've done something else to them."</p><p>  "I was late for a call with my boss. I had to sprint home from the Kloses' house."</p><p>  "Fuck, Neil. You're just getting better. You do know that if you do something like this again, I wont be able to clear you to play exy again, right?"</p><p>  "Aaron," Neil said, panicked. "You can't do that."</p><p>  "I can, and I will. Do you know how many times you've done this, when I specifically told you to rest your leg? Four. You can't help your friends if you're going to ruin yourself in the process. Do you understand?"</p><p>  "Yes, mother."</p><p>  Aaron moved over to the sink and started filling a basin with hot water. "How's my brother?"</p><p>  "He asked me what the rest of your family is hiding from him. I told him. I don't think he likes secrets being kept from him."</p><p>  "Neil," Aaron's tone turned warning. "Don't bring this up again. You know why I don't want him to know about me. Just stop. Please."</p><p>  "Aaron, you said you didn't want to tell him because he didn't need you. I dont think you told me the truth. You don't care if he needs you or not. You're scared he wont want you, just like your mother."</p><p>  Aaron shoved the basin at him. "I told you to drop it."</p><p>  He turned and left the room, and Neil sighed and placed his feet in the water. He reached down and massaged them, hissing when he found more blisters than foot.</p><p>  Aaron came back in and pushed his hands away. "Let me."</p><p>  "I was under the impression that you were pissed at me."</p><p>  "You are a patient. I will treat you as such."</p><p>  Aaron looked down at Neil's feet, and he knew the conversation was over. He pulled his phone out and sent Allison a text. </p><p>
  <em>  u free¿lets go for a massage later¿</em>
</p><p>  She replied before he put his phone off.</p><p>
  <strong>Yes pumpkin! The two of us will go for a massage, and then Renee and I are visiting you. xoxo</strong>
</p><p>  "Tell me where it hurts the most." Neil didn't think Aaron wanted to know that he hurt all over, so he just pointed out a few spots.</p><p>  "Right," Aaron said, getting up and taking his gloves off. "You've set yourself back a week. I'm prescribing a cream, massage your feet with it every night before bed. No running till your next visit. Do basic stretching exercises for the rest of this week. We'll get back into training next week."</p><p>  "Aaron-"</p><p>  "Don't worry, Mr Josten, I was being unprofessional. It won't happen again."</p><p>  "No, Aaron. You're my friend, you were right to tell me to back off. I was wrong not to. It's your life, and I shouldn't interfere. I'm sorry, Aaron." He turned to go.</p><p>  "Neil. I was angry because you were right, not because you were pushing boundaries. I am scared Andrew will not want me in his life. I don't think I could handle another rejection."</p><p>  "Even so, I should have listened to you. You don't have to do anything you don't want to, okay?" Neil patted him on the shoulder and left.</p><p>  He headed for Allison's favourite massage parlour, and waited for her. Rainbow hair dropped her off, giving her a kiss and waggling her fingers at Neil before driving off.</p><p>  "She'll pick us up in an hour." Allison bounded over and kissed his cheek. </p><p>  An hour later, Neil thought he could sleep for a couple decades, and wake up with his muscles still loose and floppy. Allison, however was not about to let him test that theory. She dragged him to an ice cream store, and bought ice cream for them and Renee.  </p><p>  Back at his apartment, the two girls settled outside with Sir while Neil went to get changed into something more comfortable. When he came back out, Allison nudged him and nodded toward the huge purple stain on the floor.</p><p>  "That's actually your fault." He said, propping himself up against one of the legs of his chair.</p><p>  "Pumpkin, meet Renee. Renee, this is Abram."</p><p>  She smiled at him, and Neil knew he wasn't going to trust her. That cross on a chain around her neck and her sweet smile hid something almost as sharp as his father's knives. He nodded back and settled his head on Allison's knee, half-listening to them talk. Allison combed through his hair with her fingers, twisting and braiding it absent-mindedly.</p><p>  He woke up a while later to find the two girls curled up against each other fast asleep. He shook his head, and went to make them tea. He wondered if Joseph was okay, he hadn't heard from him in a couple days. He didn't seem as accident prone as Neil, so maybe he just wanted some time alone.</p><p>  He took the mugs to the living room and went to wake Allison and Rainbow Hair up. They came in and Renee tried to make conversation with him. He answered non-committally, keeping an ear out for any movement in Joseph's apartment. Allison nudged him when he said 'yes' in answer to 'what's your cat's name'. He looked up to find her glaring at him, before she stalked off to get the ice cream she had left in his freezer.</p><p>  He followed her into the kitchen. "Allycat, what's wrong?"</p><p>  "Just, I. I want you two to get along, and you aren't even making an effort. It's like Seth all over again." She leaned against the counter.</p><p>  "Ally, I haven't heard from one of my friends for about two days now. I'm worried about him. I'm not trying to be distant, okay?" He wondered when he had started to think of Joseph as a friend.</p><p>  "Pumpkin, are you alright?" </p><p>  "Yeah, I'm fine." He said. Before she could say anything else, he took the ice cream and went back to the living room.</p><p>  He forced himself to sit next to Renee,  and talk to her for the rest of their stay. He didn't want to question Allison's dating choices, but he couldn't help but be suspicious of this new girl. He could see the similarities between her and Seth, and wondered how Allison couldn't. </p><p>  Thankfully, after a half hour of small talk, Renee's phone rang. She had to go help someone, and offered to drop Allison off on the way. They left, allowing Neil and Sir some blessed peace.</p><p>  He pulled up his schedule for the week. Tuesday, nothing. Wednesday, a shoot. Thursday, nothing. Friday, that bloody interview with Minyard. Actually, Tuesday night, he had to go spying for Ichirou. So, he'd take Sir to the vet on Thursday, he was due for a couple shots, and he'd move Aaron forward to Thursday, as well.</p><p>  Neil stretched, wondering if Aaron would know if he went on a short run. He reconsidered as soon as he stood up and his knee nearly buckled under him. He swore and sat back down, wondering if he needed to dig his cane out. He huffed at that, no need for such extreme measures.</p><p>  He turned the tv on, turned it off again, turned it back on. He surfed for a while, finally settling on a weapons making show. It was vaguely interesting, and Neil watched it to the end of the episode. He liked it, he decided. </p><p>  His phone buzzed just then, a message from Aaron.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>  If he listens, tell him about me. Or bring him here. AD</em> </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Can anyone tell me which show Neil was watching?<br/>Also yes I did leave this on a bit of a cliffhanger but all will be well soon. </p><p>Quick edit: Hi, it's me, Jay. I'm having a bit of a rough time juggling school and a research project AND this writing thing, so it may be a couple more days before I post. Also, the whole Andrew mindset keeps escaping me, so it's been tough writing his pov. I did go ahead and finish chapter 15/16, so don't think I'm going to abandon this. And if you were wondering what AD stands for, it's Aaron Doe. Yeah, I think that covers it *crawls back into my hobbit hole* </p><p>Hope you enjoyed! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Andrew goes home.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh gosh I finally wrote this, and now I have a proper idea of how the time line is going to work.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Andrew lazed around Bee's apartment till the clock struck noon. He didn't want to impose on her any longer, so he left a note on top of a pile of pancakes, thanking her for her help. </p><p>  He drove to Renee's usual spot, and called her. </p><p>  They fought for a while, and Renee told him about her girlfriend. They'd been on a couple dates, but she'd stayed over once. In Renee's spare bedroom. She was incredibly pretty.</p><p>  "Not that you'd even notice." She laughed as she ducked under his arm.</p><p>  He rolled his eyes, she was one to talk. She wouldn't know a good looking man if he fell through her ceiling. Speaking of ceilings, he wondered if his neighbour upstairs was missing him. They hadn't had a proper conversation in at least two days. </p><p>  He blinked as Renee slammed him against a wall, knife to his throat. </p><p>  "Pay attention," she said, grinning and stepping away.</p><p>  "We're done here." Andrew glared at her as he pushed off the wall, heading to his car.</p><p>  "Nice hearing about your week," she called after him. </p><p>  He turned, walking backwards till his back hit the car. "Met a guy. More problems than a math book. Smart mouth. He's waiting."</p><p>  "Just two gays going home to their partners. Have fun." She grinned at him.</p><p>  "Not my partner."</p><p>  "Yet." She got into her car, spinning out of the parking lot before he could say anything else.</p><p>  No, they were friends. Not best friends, certainly, but more than acquaintances . None of that romantic shit that got people into messes. This way they could grow apart when Andrew moved out of Wymack's apartment. A clean break. A distraction, one that could be scrapped as soon as Andrew found his own place.</p><p>  When he got home, he went to the balcony, checking to see if Abram was there. He wasn't, so Andrew went in to find King. He wasn't worried about her; she had an automatic food dispenser that Nicky had bought when Andrew adopted her, and a water fountain. He was more worried about the reception he was going to get.</p><p>  He was right. As soon as she saw him, she leapt off the bed, heading straight for his legs. She climbed up him, digging her claws into his arm, and headbutting him hard. He scratched her back, taking her with him to the kitchen.</p><p>  He made a sandwich for himself, and got some fish for King from the freezer. He took their plates out to the balcony, sitting back on the swing.</p><p>  A tentative voice came from above. "Joseph? Are you there? Do you want to be left alone? Am I going mad and talking to air?"</p><p>  "I'm here. I visited my adoptive mother yesterday and stayed over."</p><p>  "Right," Abram said, sounding relieved. "It's just - you know how most people who know me get hurt around me. I was worried."</p><p>  "Don't, I can take care of myself."</p><p>  "Not against some people, you can't. Trust me."</p><p>  "Not in the habit of trusting someone I barely know." Andrew snapped, regretting the words almost immediately.</p><p>  "Oh. Is everything okay?" Abram sounded concerned. Not the way this was supposed to go.</p><p>  Andrew thumped his head against the side of the swing. He couldn't do this, couldn't keep lying to himself. He liked talking to Abram, and he didn't want them to stop once he moved out. He had failed to push him away, and didn't have the strength to withdraw.</p><p>  "No. I don't know what to think."</p><p>  Abram hummed. He was waiting for Andrew to  gather his thoughts.</p><p>  "I found out something that my family's been hiding from me. I thought they trusted me. Clearly, they don't. Not if they're still keeping secrets."</p><p>  Abram kept quiet. Then he sighed, loudly.</p><p>  He said, "I know what you mean."</p><p>  "Oh?"</p><p>  "Except I'm the one with the secret."</p><p>  "Well, that's not great."</p><p>  "Agreed." Neil laughed. "We're quite the pair, aren't we?"</p><p>  "Oh, shut up. Just because we have a laundry list of problems."</p><p>  "You can say that again."</p><p>  "You sound stressed." Andrew thought Abram was going to say he was fine.</p><p>  "Just a bit. I have a job this week. Not the normal kind. I'm not sure my leg can take the pressure."</p><p>  "The leg that you go to physio for." Andrew clarified.</p><p>  "Also the leg that I used to go find my friend two days ago."</p><p>  "Am I having a conversation with an idiot?"</p><p>  Abram snorted. "Oh, yes. I'm surprised you didn't figure that out earlier."</p><p>  "Your leg. You plan on walking on it again?"</p><p>  "Like in general? Or for the job?"</p><p>  "Either, both." Andrew shrugged.</p><p>  "I can walk, sometimes I use a cane. I'm being cleared for good in about four months. For the job, not so much walking as climbing and crawling. I suppose I'll just suck it up."</p><p>  "Are you sure that's the best idea you've had?" </p><p>  "It's certainly not the worst." </p><p>  Andrew rolled his eyes. "Are you dumb?"</p><p>  "I think I've answered that." Abram's voice shook with laughter.</p><p>  "Try not to die."</p><p>  "I've spent too long trying to survive to die now. In your words, don't worry about me."</p><p>  "I'm not worried," Andrew said scornfully. "If you die, I will not have anyone very interesting to talk to."</p><p>  "You must be friends with some pretty boring people then."</p><p>  "Nothing is more boring than a criminal with a sketchy past, who refuses to rest an injury, wears purple nail polish, and calls his cat demon."</p><p>  "Did I mention I come from a family of criminals as well? Maybe that would make me more interesting."</p><p>  "Murder would make you more interesting."</p><p>  "No." Abram's voice had changed; it was more guarded.</p><p>  Andrew knew better than to push. He did anyway. "No, murder won't make you more interesting, or no, you haven't murdered anyone."</p><p>  "No, murder wouldn't make me interesting. Why, you have background in that?" </p><p>  So, murder was on the cards. Interesting. "Maybe. Is that your question?"</p><p>  "Yes, now it is."</p><p>  "Just once."</p><p>  "Hmmm. I didn't think you'd actually answer that. What's your question?"</p><p>  "How bad was your home life?"</p><p>  "I wouldn't go so far as to call it a home. It was bad enough that my mum took me and ran when I was eight. She wasn't much better."</p><p>  "Mmm. Have you eaten?"</p><p>  "Lunch? Or tea? It's nearly three."</p><p>  "I'm assuming you forgot to eat lunch."</p><p>  "Well, maybe. But it's fine, I've gone without food for longer." Because that was reassuring.</p><p>  "At this rate the mafia isn't going to have to kill you. You're going to starve to death."</p><p>  "No, seriously. I'm fine." He sounded so earnest, and Andrew wanted to strangle him.</p><p>  "That doesn't make me feel better. Go eat, Abram."</p><p>  "Will you be here when I get back?"</p><p>  Andrew sighed. "Yes. I am going to work on my balcony, okay?"</p><p>  "Fine, bye." Abram was a petulant child. Andrew found it endearing.</p><p>  He wondered how he was going to approach the situation with Nicky and Erik tomorrow. He wasn't allowed to stab them, and he wasn't allowed to quit, so he'd have to settle for ignoring them. </p><p>  He pulled out his phone and saw 5 missed calls from Nicky. That didn't look good. He sighed and turned his phone off. He opened his book and read till Abram came back. He asked him what to do about the situation, and he was told not to 'murder anyone'. How incredibly helpful.</p><p>  "I'm just saying, don't do anything rash. For all you know, they have your best interests at heart."</p><p>  "Right. Of course. So everyone says."</p><p>  "Well, that's just my opinion. But, hey, great minds think alike, right?"</p><p>  "And fools seldom differ. I'm going with the path of least resistance."</p><p>  "Don't be too hard on them. Most of the time when I keep secrets, it's because it would hurt someone if it came out."</p><p>  "I doubt you've run a whole rescue operation without their knowledge. Especially when I would have wanted to be a part of it."</p><p>  Abram sounded choked. "I'm sorry. Did you say rescue operation?"</p><p>  "Yes."</p><p>  "You- you'll have to excuse me. I have to go."</p><p>  "Tomorrow?" Andrew asked, hating how hopeful he sounded.</p><p>  "I have a job tomorrow night, but otherwise I'm free." Abram still sounded like he was having a breakdown. Andrew thought it best that he dealt with it alone.</p><p>  "Bye."</p><p>  "Bye, Joseph."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter: Neil losing his shit because... anyway spoilers.<br/>Thanks for keeping up with my mad posting schedule, or lack of schedule. I have three tests next week, so probably won't post, but I've written what happens during the shoot, soooo. GET. READY.</p><p>Hope you enjoyed! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Neil panics, as Neil is wont to do.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I swear it was a coincidence that this chapter is the 13th one. A coincidence, yet apt.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Neil walked into his flat, shut his balcony doors and collapsed against them. There was no way Joseph was who he thought he was. But, that last comment. That last comment had him wondering how two incredibly similar things could happen in the same week. After all, there couldn't be two of the same organisations in one city. True, Joseph hadn't specified what kind of rescue operation, but Neil didn't think there was anything like that in his city. Apart from the one Erik and Nicky ran. The one they were hiding from a member of their family. The one he had told Minyard about. Neil rubbed his eyes, thankful he didn't have makeup on, for once.</p><p>  No, it couldn't be. It was just his overactive imagination playing games with him. There was no fucking way Joseph was secretly Minyard. Because if he was, then Neil was slowly coming to like the only enemy who wouldn't kill him. Maybe not just like.</p><p>  Think, Josten, think. If Joseph was in the path of a car, would you push him away, even though it compromised your safety? He wasn't surprised when the answer was a resounding yes. Neil drew his knees up, and dropped his head on them. Fuck, fuck, fuck.</p><p>  "I just wanted one person, just one, who didn't know who I was," he whispered into the space under his head. "Just the one, who would like me for me, rather than hate me for my father. And I can't even have that, can I? Can't I have just one thing that makes me truly happy?" He swallowed against the ache in his throat, somehow emotional pain hurt more than anything he had suffered in college. </p><p>  Neil felt a wet nose against his thigh, and reached out blindly to pet Sir. He arched his back and walked under Neil's bent legs. He nosed at Neil's face and tugged at his sleeve.</p><p>  Neil smiled, wiping his eyes on his knees, and lifting his head. "Silly cat, you want food, don't you?"</p><p>  Sir meowed and scratched at him.</p><p>  "Not food, then. Is it your bed?" Neil got up and followed Sir to their bedroom.</p><p>  His basket was a mess; not only had Sir pulled the blankets off, he'd also overturned the basket and scattered his toys all over the room. Glad for the distraction, Neil set about putting it to rights. He shook his head at Sir, who didn't appear to notice.</p><p>  He didn't sleep at all that night, trying to remember what he had told Joseph, and if any of it was incriminating. He wondered how it would be used against him, and where he would hide when it happened. How many times did he have to run before his past got tired of chasing him?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Updates will be few and far between as a levels are kicking my ass, and I have no time to even think. I'm not abandoning this story, oh hell no. I already have the scene from "that bloody interview with Minyard" all written out.<br/>Anyway, I'm really sorry this was short, I just didn't have much else to write. The next chapter is Neil's POV so we do see who Tetsuji is conspiring with.<br/>Hope you enjoyed! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Tuesday Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Neil goes spying.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey hey hey I have the next three chapters written so you aren't gonna have to wait for those love you mwah</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Neil didn't do much the next day, resting his leg for the night. He did, however, spend a few hours panicking over his Joseph-Minyard theory. Which was worse than worrying about spying on Tetsuji, a man known for his brutality. He wondered what Joseph would say if he told him who he really was. He wondered what Andrew would say if he told him who he really was. He tried to watch more of the weapons making show, but he couldn't concentrate, so he turned it off.</p><p>  He remembered the silence when he had told Abby and Wymack about his neighbour. He remembered Nicky's glee when Andrew had called his neighbour 'nice'. He remembered how Louisa and Abby watched the two of them from the kitchen window, and asked himself if there was anyone who didn't know. Allison, although there was a chance that Nicky had told her as soon as he could. Ichirou was the only person who knew both of them, and wasn't aware of their possible living situations.</p><p>  He approached his balcony apprehensively that night, with a firm grip on his dinner, his cat, and his emotions. He would not give anything away, not today. He would enjoy one more evening where Minyard-Joseph didn't treat him like an infectious disease. He would tell him tomorrow, at the shoot.</p><p>  "Abram."</p><p>  Now that Neil suspected who it was, he could hear the similarities in the two voices. Joseph sounded more relaxed, but he was still throaty and gruff. Andrew was merely more apathetic in public, but Neil assumed his laugh was the same. He realised he wanted Minyard to laugh at his jokes the same way Joseph laughed at Abram's. </p><p>  "Joseph." Despite his best efforts, he sounded like he was being strangled.</p><p>  "If you're coming down with something, you shouldn't go out tonight."</p><p>  Neil struggled to make his voice seem more normal when he replied. "No, no, I'm fine-"</p><p>  "I've heard that one." </p><p>  "No, honestly. I'm fi- I'm okay. I'm just nervous." A half-truth was better than nothing. He didn't need to know what Neil was nervous about.</p><p>  "You've done this before."</p><p>  He was trying his best to be reassuring, but Neil had never asked his near enemy if they were neighbours. No, he was completely out of his depth here.</p><p>  "Yes." And, because Neil liked Joseph's effort at comfort, he said, "the man I'm meant to be spying on is not gentle with his captures."</p><p>  "You did mention he was from a crime family."</p><p>  Neil snorted. "Yes, but so is my boss. And he's not an asshole."</p><p>  "Are you sure he's in the right profession?"</p><p>  "Of course. Roo's great at what he does."</p><p>  Joseph sounded choked when he answered. "I'm sorry, did you say Roo?"</p><p>  "It's my nickname for big boss."</p><p>  "Only you would have a nickname for the head of a crime family." Joseph sounded impressed despite himself.</p><p>  "You know how his father's name was Kengo? Guess what I used to call him."</p><p>  "Abram. Are you serious."</p><p>  Neil grinned. "Yes, completely. They were Kanga and Roo."</p><p>  "Do you usually court death, or is the Moriyama family the exception."</p><p>  "It's more like death courts me. I can't turn without it smacking me in the face."</p><p>  "If that's your definition of courtship."</p><p>  "Did I mention that I assumed Roo was going to kill me once, and I just went with it."</p><p>  "Were you thinking rationally?"</p><p>  "The armed guards around the stadium kind of warped my perception, Joseph. Then he ended up shooting his brother and not me."</p><p>  "Just to be clear, this is your definition of not an asshole."</p><p>  "He isn't an asshole to me. I don't know how he behaves with the rest of the world."</p><p>  "Stadium?" Neil could imagine Joseph cocking his head to the side. No, Minyard did that. This whole guessing thing was getting confusing. He'd end it tomorrow. Today, however, he could drop hints.</p><p>  "Exy stadium. I played in college."</p><p>  "Do I know you." And there was the wall building itself back up.</p><p>  "Oh, I'm really hoping you don't."</p><p>  "I played too, in college."</p><p>  "Hmmm. No."</p><p>  "What." Was that surprise?</p><p>  "No, I don't know you. I dont think you ever went to college with me."</p><p>  "Don't try to figure out who I am."</p><p>  "But you're doing it for me. You're currently going through all the colleges that offer exy as a sport, and making a mental list of the players."</p><p>  "Oh, well done. You have uncovered my nefarious plan. I could just wait outside your apartment and say hi."</p><p>  Neil stopped, he hadn't thought of that. It was surprising, usually he thought of everything. He could think of nine different ways to uncover Joseph's identity, but none of them included hiding outside his flat.</p><p>  "And that's on respecting privacy. Be warned, I'd probably stab you." </p><p>  "Not if I stab you first."</p><p>  "I'd like to see you try."</p><p>  "Okay, Piglet." How condescending. </p><p>  "I did not tell you that so you could weaponise it." Neil said, insulted.</p><p>  "Oh, but now I owe you one."</p><p>  "I'll have to take it later. I have to go." Neil said, gathering up his plate and shooing Sir inside.</p><p>  "Try not to die. Or strain your leg."</p><p>  "Wouldn't dream of it. Dont wait up," Neil said, then paused and turned back. "Rabbit."</p><p>  There was the familiar sound of a knife on metal, and Neil laughed as he turned to go in.</p><p>  He dressed quickly, in all black with a skullcap to hide his hair. He crept out of his flat, taking the stairs to avoid any night shift workers using the lift. He walked quickly, taking shortcuts to avoid normal people who would definitely report a strange man dressed in all black.</p><p>  He stopped outside the warehouse Tetsuji normally held meetings in. He couldn't hear anything, but that didn't mean his men weren't already there. He'd just have to do things his way.</p><p>  He scaled the side of the building, climbing onto the roof, and dropping in through the skylight he had vandalised years ago. He landed right on his favourite beam; it never creaked, no matter how hard he landed, and settled in for a long night of waiting.</p><p>  He had been sitting there for nearly an hour before he heard voices. Two of Tetsuji's thugs came in, looked around, never thought of looking up, and gave the all-clear. Neil smirked, Ichirou's intelligence was what would help him win this battle.</p><p>  Tetsuji and another man walked in. Neil knew this was the man he had been warned about. Tall, muscular, a tattoo creeping out from under his shirt collar. He glanced around, clearly clocking exits, then looked upwards. Neil stayed still in the shadow he was sitting in and hoped that was enough. The times where Tetsuji's contacts were smarter than him were few and far between. </p><p>  "It is clear. My men have checked it," Tetsuji said, sounding affronted. "Let us proceed."</p><p>  "Yes, Lord," the man said, and Neil was shocked. 'Lord' was Ichirou's title, Tetsuji had no right to use it.</p><p>  "My sources tell me the shipment will be here in two days."</p><p>  "What do I do if my clients need a fix between now and then?"</p><p>  "You will tell them that Lord Moriyama has deemed it not to be," Tetsuji snapped, and the man stood at attention. </p><p>  An army man then. What was an army man doing buying drugs from Tetsuji? And why was Tetsuji dealing drugs? Why was Tetsuji dealing drugs while masquerading as Ichirou? This was even more of a clusterfuck that Ichirou had predicted.</p><p>  "Yes, Lord."</p><p>  "You should not have left it so late to inform me. Thursday is the earliest you will get it, and you will be grateful for that."</p><p>  The man's expression turned sullen. "Yes, Lord."</p><p>  Neil was content to wait them out, but his beam, his trustworthy beam, creaked loudly. Neil tried to scramble backwards, but it was too late, the guards looking up. He reached for the edge of the skylight, swinging himself up and out of the warehouse.</p><p>  From below him, Tetsuji barked, "Get him when he tries to climb down."</p><p>  There was only one thing to do. He would pay for it dearly later, but he'd be alive. He rolled off the roof in one smooth motion, landing in a crouch that put all the pressure on his bad leg. He held himself still behind an empty crate, and waited for the men to pass.</p><p>  "At least it's not the Wesninski brat. He's raising hell in Stuart's territory," one of them muttered, and Neil smirked through the pain. Little did they know.</p><p>  He tried to stand up, and let out an involuntary yelp. Oh, he really would pay for this later, but it had to be done. Ignoring the pain in his leg, Neil sprinted past the shocked guards into the nearest alley. They started after him, but he had a good start, even with his leg the way it was. </p><p>  He cut through a narrow side street, before turning and running past them onto the deserted main road. He neatly sidestepped one of them, and disappeared into the darkness. At least, he hoped he had.</p><p>  Just to be safe, he walked in circles to confuse anyone who may have been following him. He would definitely have to dig out that cane to get to tomorrow's shoot. He went around the back of his apartment, and stopped just out of sight of one of the security cams. He found the pipe he'd been looking for, and with one hand on that, and the other on the decorative trellis that adorned the balconies, Neil began to climb.</p><p>  He managed to pass a couple balconies, before his good leg slipped, and he was left dangling by both his hands. He scrabbled for purchase, but obviously whoever lived below Joseph thought mesh was a good thing to wrap your balcony in. How were errant criminals supposed to get into their flats if people did stuff like this?</p><p>  "Fuck," Neil muttered.</p><p>  A familiar voice came out of the darkness. "I have knives and I won't hesitate to use them."</p><p>  Neil grinned. "Ah, hello, Juliet. Never a good idea to tell your opponent your strengths beforehand."</p><p>  Joseph's voice was resigned when he finally spoke. "Abram."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This took me so long, but it's finally here. The chapter where Neil is amazing and Andrew is very oblivious to all the hints he's dropping. But also balcony scene from dicapprios romeo &amp; juliet, except remivery the pool</p><p>If u didn't understand th at, it's the wee hours of the morning here and all my editing skills went into the actuall chapter.... bit whatever, just watch the damn movie</p><p>Hope you enjoyed! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. A piece of the past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Andreil balcony conversations (I'm really hoping you got the DiCapprio Romeo and Juliet reference last chapter)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And so the drama starts, and it doesn't ever stop from here on</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  There was a flash of teeth. "Ah, hello, Juliet. Never a good idea to tell your opponent your strengths beforehand."</p><p>  Andrew pressed his fists into his eyes. "Abram."</p><p>  Of course it was. Andrew didn't know anyone else who would climb up four stories, rather than just take the elevator. </p><p>  "Waiting up for me, were you?" He asked, and Andrew couldn't fathom how someone could sound so cheery when dangling by their hands over a 30-foot drop. </p><p>  "No. Couldn't sleep."</p><p>  "You should go to bed. Sitting on your balcony and brooding doesn't make things better."</p><p>  "I am not brooding. You look like you need a hand."</p><p>  "No. I'm fine." Obstinate little shit.</p><p>  "It's your leg."</p><p>  "Not entirely. I slipped." Abram was evading the unspoken question.</p><p>  "There's an easy way you can do this and a hard way."</p><p>  Abram groaned. "What's the easy way?"</p><p>  Andrew leaned over his railing, ignoring the nauseous feeling he got when he looked down.</p><p>  "May I?"</p><p>  "May you what? I suppose it doesn't matter, as long you don't stab me. Go for it."</p><p>  Andrew grasped Abram by his arms, and lifted him onto the balcony. Abram let out a little gasp, collapsing on the floor near Andrew's feet. He had his head turned away in a deliberate way. Andrew wasn't about to push his luck. He'd figure out the man's identity later. There were only so many exy players that also dabbled in crime.</p><p>  "Keys are behind the door. Lock up behind you." Andrew turned to go.</p><p>  "It's fine. You can stay. I'm the one who invaded your balcony."</p><p>  Andrew went in and turned off the light. He came back out, and threw himself into his swing.</p><p>  "If you wake King up, I'm not responsible for the damage she does."</p><p>  "I know how to be quiet." Abram snapped. He reached down and started massaging his leg.</p><p>  "That's why you were scaling our building in the middle of the night. Not because you made noise and are scared someone's chasing you."</p><p>  "How dare you?" He said, with mock outrage. "I'll have you know it wasn't me that made the noise." He muttered something that sounded like, "fucking traitorous beam."</p><p>  Andrew grunted.</p><p>  Abram started to tell him what had happened. "The thing I was sitting on made some noise, so I climbed back onto the roof. But to get to the ground before the bodyguards I had to roll off the roof, and I landed on my bad leg. And then I ran circles around them for almost an hour. And now I have to go dig my cane out of wherever I put it."</p><p>  Andrew wondered when Abram had stopped being terse and secretive. There was nothing incriminating in the story, but for Abram to tell him was a huge show of trust.</p><p>  "Are we telling each other embarrassing stories." Andrew asked, and Abram hummed and rested his head on his knees. "I had just met my cousin. His parents hated me, they were religious, and the last thing I believe in is God. I smoked more then, and drank, and did drugs."</p><p>  "Don't do drugs, kids." Abram sounded exactly like Daniel, and Andrew blinked before continuing.</p><p>  "I convinced my cousin to come with me to a gay bar. He wasn't out to his parents then. We took the car, and he let me drive Despite the fact that I was only sixteen and didn't have my learner's. He got flat out drunk, flirted with everyone in sight, and told me it was the best night of his life."</p><p>  "That sounds more embarrassing for him than it does you." But Abram was smiling again.</p><p>  "You have never sat at a bar and watched your gay cousin try to hook up with men, and if they rejected him, he'd point to me and ask them if I was their type instead."</p><p>  "I have, actually." Abram pushed his cap back over his head, and ran his hand through his hair. "I don't have any cousins, but my friends have done that on multiple occasions. In both gay and straight bars."</p><p>  "And the verdict." Andrew wanted to know if he had a shot with this amazingly interesting man.</p><p>  "Joseph," Abram's tone turned teasing. "Are you trying to find out if I'm gay?"</p><p>  "Shut up."</p><p>  "I'm not," Andrew's heart sank. "But I'm not straight either. I guess I just don't swing."</p><p>  "Must be tough playing exy if you don't swing." Andrew retorted, trying to recover the playful air from moments ago.</p><p>  Abram affected a deep voice. "My name is Kevin Day. I swing one way, and that's towards the goal."</p><p>  Andrew smirked, and lowered his voice. "But only if Jeremy and Jean are standing there."</p><p>  Abram threw his head back and cackled. Andrew could have sworn his hair looked red in the light of the street lamps. </p><p>  "We would practice together in college, and some nights Jean would join us. I have never seen Kevin miss so many shots in a row."</p><p>  "Ladies and gentlemen, exy's best striker, brought low by a pretty face and a nice smile."</p><p>  "Ooh, is Jean your type?" </p><p>  Andrew rolled his eyes, his type had red hair, blue eyes, and enough scars to rival Andrew's. Also, Abram had no proof that Andrew was gay.</p><p>  "No."</p><p>  "Ah yes, Jeremy seems more your type."</p><p>  "The way you're going, it sounds like all three of them are your type."</p><p>  Abram looked out into the street. "They propositioned me once."</p><p>  Andrew snorted. Abram looked at him, and burst into laughter. </p><p>  "And."</p><p>  "I asked them if they were mad. I also reminded Kevin that he really wasn't my type. Practice was not fun that night."</p><p>  "What is your type."</p><p>  "Broody." Abram answered.</p><p>  Andrew was still searching for a good retort when he got to his feet, jumped, caught the top of his balcony, and disappeared.</p><p>  "Later, Joseph."</p><p>  Andrew went to bed strangely exhilarated. He smirked into his pillow, and waited for sleep to take him.</p><p>  Andrew sat up exactly six minutes before his alarm went off. No. No. There was no fucking way. No. Every single thing Abram had ever said came back to him. He had been busy the same night as Sunday Dinner. Wymack and Abby had specifically warned him about his neighbour before dinner. Nicky had gotten excited when he had said he liked his neighbour. Nicky had two cats with him, he had only given Andrew one. He had named King, what were the odds that two cats would have such complementary names. Abram had red hair, and the same build as Josten.</p><p>  There, he'd said it.</p><p>  He thought Abram was Neil Josten. As he'd said, there were only so many exy players that also dabbled in crime. Josten had a bad leg, his father had nearly killed him when he'd been in college. His sense of humour was the same, smart and morbid. Andrew fell backward and thumped his head onto his bed frame. He threw an arm over his head. Monday night, Abram had excused himself the moment Andrew mentioned 'rescuing' people, after Josten had told him about Nicky's organisation. Last night, he'd imitated Daniel perfectly, and admitted to practising with Kevin and Jean. The only person who could keep up with those two was Josten. Things were not looking good for Andrew.</p><p>  He had to face the man today. He'd probably have a cane. He'd probably say something snappish and Andrew would glare at his mouth. Reynolds would do his makeup, and he'd look hot, and he'd walk past Andrew without so much as a glance. The sharp sound of his alarm pulled Andrew out of his 'brooding'. Brooding, that's what Abram had called it last night. Andrew huffed, he didn't brood. He merely considered all the worst case scenarios, and made sure they didn't happen.</p><p>  His suspicions were confirmed when Josten limped in, leaning on a black and silver cane. He waited for the customary insult, but Josten just smiled at him wearily and walked in.</p><p>  Andrew frowned after him, and Josten's face fell when he looked back and saw it. Andrew found himself feeling irrationally guilty. Surely there wasn't a law against frowning at one's nemesis. Even if they were your neighbour, who had visited you last night. Andrew shook his head and turned toward his dressing room.</p><p>  He froze when he walked in and saw someone waiting for him inside. </p><p>  "Andy, long time, no see."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, it's who you think it is. No, nothing happens like what did in the books. Yes, I'm posting the next chapter tomorrow. No, it's not from Andrew's POV.</p><p>Oof, things got serious.</p><p>Hope you enjoyed! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Wednesdays are not good days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>-_-</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: attempted rape, non-con, Drake.<br/>If those are things you aren't comfortable with, feel free to skip the chapter or start reading about halfway down the page. It's nothing more than what was in canon.</p><p>Anyway, content warning ahead of time, I have tagged it and I'm reminding yall now. So.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Neil walked in a little late the day of the shoot. He had taken the bus, garnering pitying looks from the other travellers. He tried to smile at Minyard, but got a blank stare in return. When he turned to look at the man, he was glaring at him. Neil almost shrunk under the intensity of the stare. He turned quickly and headed to his dressing room.</p><p>  His phone buzzed in his pocket. It was from Nicky. <strong>Shoot starts later today, Jack running late.</strong></p><p>  Neil made a face at his phone, Jack was the workplace dickhead. He insulted everyone he could, and had made fun of Allison more times than Neil could count. It was just like him to delay the shoot. Neil decided he would use this time to talk to Minyard. Better to get it out of the way sooner rather than later. </p><p>  He headed towards Minyard's room, stopping to lock his door. He paused when he heard sounds of a scuffle coming from inside. The door was shut tight, so he tried the handle. It was locked. Something was definitely wrong. Neil wedged his cane in his waistband, and threw himself against the door. It burst open and Neil dug his feet into the floor to stop himself from flying forward. </p><p>  He stopped for barely a second to take the scene in.</p><p>  It was the man from the night before. He had Andrew pinned to the wall with one hand, and with the other he was fumbling for his trousers. The man's pants were already at his knees. He half turned when the door opened, his expression angry.</p><p>  Before he could think, Neil was flipping his cane in his hands, and flying across the room to sweep the man's legs out from underneath him. He caught the handle in the man's trouser leg and yanked. Both his feet slipped out from under him, and he fell with a curse. Neil caught himself on the wall, and motioned for Andrew to get out of the way. </p><p>  In the split second it took for Neil to balance, the man was on his feet and out of the room. He tried to chase after him, but his leg nearly gave out from underneath him. He settled for hobbling to the door, and checking that the corridor was clear. </p><p>  He stumbled against the wall as he walked back into the room, reaching out a hand to steady himself. He knew he couldn't rest until Ichirou was updated, and Andrew was safe. </p><p>  Neil collapsed a couple feet from Andrew. "Who was he?"</p><p>  He stayed stubbornly silent. "Minyard, I'm not asking for your life story. I need to have a name so I can put a tail on him."</p><p>  He texted Ichirou as he spoke. 🚌¿ <em>Busy?</em></p><p>  🛀<em> No, resting.</em></p><p>  He coughed, and said hoarsely, "Drake Spear."</p><p>  Neil nodded, already dialling Ichirou. </p><p>  "Neil?"</p><p>  "Sorry to disturb you. I have an update." Neil massaged his leg, blinking at the pain.</p><p>  "In broad daylight? You're sure you have the right man."</p><p>  "Of course I'm sure. He was there last night and he's here now. I need a tail on Drake Spear." Neil could hear his fingers flying across a keyboard</p><p>  "Spear?" Ichirou's voice was sharp. "Are you sure it's Spear?"</p><p>  "Yes."</p><p>  "There's someone on him. Why was he there, Neil?"</p><p>  "He assaulted Minyard. I think it was personal, it isn't Tetsuji's style."</p><p>  "I know. Look, I have to go. I'll call you tonight. Don't let Minyard out of your sight."</p><p>  "Yes, sir. And Roo, be safe."</p><p>  Ichirou breathed a laugh. "You too."</p><p>  Neil hung up, wondering how the hell he was going to explain this to Daniel.</p><p>  "Fuck." He stood up, gripping his cane. </p><p>  He limped over to the water filter, filling two cups and placing one on the ground a little way from Minyard. He retreated back to his corner, leaning against a wall to give the man some space. If he sat down now, he wouldn't get up. </p><p>  "You can leave now." Minyard sounded more put together, and Neil was impressed at how fast he was regaining his composure.</p><p>  "I can't actually do that. Lord Moriyama has commanded me to stay with you until Spear is dead."</p><p>  "You were calling him 'Roo' a minute ago, now it's Lord. I wonder how close the two of you are."</p><p>  Neil grinned at him, sharp and sour. "I wonder if it's any of your business. We need to figure out how to get you out of your shoot."</p><p>  "My family is under the impression that you hate the Moriyamas. What else are you hiding from us?"</p><p>  Neil stiffened, if only he knew how close to home he was hitting. "Quite a bit, actually. There's only one more thing you need to know, and I was going to tell you that this Thursday." He formed a plan in his head.</p><p>  "Okay, here's what you're going to do. Text Nicky. Tell him you can't do the shoot today. He'll accept whatever excuse you make up. Pretend you're sick."</p><p>  "I doubt I'll have to pretend." Andrew interrupted. </p><p>  Neil clenched his fists, wishing he could put Drake Spear, himself, and his father's knives in the same room. "Meet me in the car park in five minutes. I'm going to drive you home and stay with you. You should call someone you trust, get them to come stay with you as well. Okay?"</p><p>  Andrew looked at him for a minute. He looked confused and thoughtful. </p><p>  Neil snapped his fingers, heading for the door. "Do you understand?"</p><p>  "What makes you think I'm going to let you drive my car? I can drive." It was a weak imitation of his usual sneer.</p><p>  "I don't even trust you to breathe right now, you aren't driving anything. You're on the verge of a breakdown. Call whoever you need to, say whatever you need to say, but don't let anyone else catch on. We don't know if there are moles in the building."</p><p>  "This is why I don't trust you, Josten."</p><p>  "I don't need your trust. I just need you to stay calm for five minutes. Can you do that?"</p><p>  Andrew pulled his phone out, and Neil waited by the door to give him his privacy. He mumbled into the phone for a couple minutes, then turned and walked out.</p><p>  Neil hurried to find Nicky, as much as he could hurry with his leg. He was fussing with lights when Neil caught up to him. </p><p>  "Nicky. I have to bail. My lag hurts like the devil, and I don't think I'm up for standing around all day." At least half of that was true.</p><p>  Nicky drew his eyebrows together. "Bad night?"</p><p>  "Had a job."</p><p>  "Oh, honey. Actually, this is fortunate because Andrew just texted to say he's feeling sick. Maybe he could give you a lift?"</p><p>  Neil smiled around the pain. "I'll see."</p><p>  He reached the car park and looked around for Andrew's car. He tried to hurry when he saw it, but Andrew waited patiently as he made his way to it. He tossed him a set of keys, and got into the passenger seat. Neil got in the drivers seat without bothering to adjust it. They were of a similar height, so he could get away with his mirrors being a little off. </p><p>  Andrew gave him one word directions, confirming Neil's suspicions with every turn.</p><p>  "Fuck, the universe loves it's jokes, doesn't it?" He had been hoping that maybe Andrew and Joseph weren't the same person, but he was. </p><p>  "Does this look like a joke to you, Josten?" Andrew asked, gesturing at himself.</p><p>  "I wasn't talking about that," Neil said, before he could stop himself. </p><p>  "Oh." Andrew's voice was tight, and Neil wondered if he had figured it out too.</p><p>  Neil searched for something to change the subject. "Is someone meeting us at your place?"</p><p>  "My mother."</p><p>  "Good."</p><p>  Andrew was silent after that, and Neil kept going towards their apartment building. He stopped outside, but Andrew didn't get out. </p><p>  "Josten, how do you know where I live." As if for one last confirmation.</p><p>  Neil stuttered. "I-I. Uh."</p><p>  Andrew flicked his hand at Neil's face and got out, a slight limp belying how hard Drake and slammed him against the wall. Neil could feel his temper rising, and quashed it. He didn't have to hurt anyone here. He would deal with Drake later.</p><p>  Neil followed Andrew into the lift, keeping to one side to give him space. He wasn't surprised when Andrew pressed the button for the fourth floor, running his finger over the five before looking away. He waited while the man unlocked his door, following him in.</p><p>  Andrew's apartment was set up almost the same as his, except where Neil's was done in creams, light oranges, and greens, Andrew's was a minimalistic black and white. Andrew threw his keys on the table, heading to his bedroom. </p><p>  Neil flopped down on his sofa, laying his head back. He was relieved to finally be off his feet. He dragged his hands down his face, letting out the groan he'd been swallowing for the past hour. He slumped even further and let his legs dangle against the leather.</p><p>  Andrew appeared after about half an hour, looking red and scrubbed, in new clothes. He stood in the middle of the room, unconsciously flicking his eyes between Neil and the sofa, the place to sit. Neil realised his mistake and got to his feet. He walked around Andrew into the kitchen.</p><p>  "Where do you keep your tea?" He called.</p><p>  "Top right cupboard." The flatness in Andrew's voice terrified Neil. That he could do nothing to help was worse.</p><p>  "And what do you put in it."</p><p>  "I don't."</p><p>  Neil kept up a steady stream of chatter as he put the kettle to boil and got mugs ready. He leaned against the counter as the water boiled.</p><p>  "Ah, yes, a man of taste. Black is the best kind of tea. Milk dilutes the flavour, and sugar makes it unbearably sweet. But some teas just don't taste right without the two. When I was in North India, I asked for black tea, and they gave me tea leaves boiled in water. Horribly bitter, and far too strong. Tea bags weren't very common, I suppose. After they added the milk and sugar it was nice, though. I enjoyed it. There was also this thing called masala tea. They put different spices in it. It was great on a cold day. Sometimes I miss all the different cultures I've visited, you know? America can be pretty dull when you've toured the whole of Europe."</p><p>  Neil corrected himself as he carried the mugs into the living room. "Well, not toured. More like, ran from my abusive father. But that didn't change the beauty of the places we lived in."</p><p>  He handed one of the mugs to Andrew and settled himself against the wall next to the sofa. </p><p>  "Would you like to watch something?"</p><p>  "Remote's next to you." Andrew was sinking into his head, and Neil was going to do everything he could to keep him in the present.</p><p>  He turned the tv on, and flicked to the weapons making show. He had memorised the channel number by the sheer number of times he couldn't sleep and had watched it. He kept up a running commentary about the contestants, what they were doing wrong, how they could have improved, and the judging. Halfway through an episode, Ichirou called.</p><p>  "Neil. How are the two of you doing?"</p><p>  "I think we're holding up. I made tea, and now we're watching people utterly fail at forging longswords."</p><p>  "Neil, I hate to ask this, but at some point I'm going to need more information about how Minyard knows Spear."</p><p>  "Ichirou. I am not going to ask him that."</p><p>  "It doesn't have to be now. But I do need it at some point."</p><p>  "Hold on." Neil put the phone in his lap, and looked at Andrew. "How much does your mother know about this?"</p><p>  "Enough."</p><p>  "Right," Neil picked up the phone. "I'll ask his mum when she gets here."</p><p>  "Thank you. Stay with him, okay?"</p><p>  "I am, Roo. I will."</p><p>  "And Neil, I'm coming back tomorrow."</p><p>  "Can I tell him about the thing?" Neil asked, being purposely vague, so if the answer was no he hadn't given anything away.</p><p>  "If you trust him."</p><p>  "I do."</p><p>  "Well, then. I'll talk to you later, Neil."</p><p>  "Bye."</p><p>  Andrew looked up when he cut the call. "Why are you still here."</p><p>  Neil countered the question. "When is your mother getting here?"</p><p>  "An hour. She's at work."</p><p>  Neil nodded. "I'm here because we don't know if they know where you live. And I want to keep you distracted till you can see a professional."</p><p>  "So you don't normally talk so much."</p><p>  Neil grinned at him. "When I got hurt while we were on the run, my mother would talk to me to distract me from the pain. Especially if she needed to stitch me up. I'm doing the same for you. Now, do you want to watch old men get hit in the face with watermelons, or hear the story of my amazing spy night."</p><p>  "Both."</p><p>  "Oh, good. I haven't seen this episode, yet." Neil slid down until it was just his head propped up against the wall, and lowered his voice. "So, the night was dark, and the intrepid spy Neil was on the hunt. Never had he been so sure of his prey's weakness. He crept around the back of the lair of the dragon, climbing onto the roof. He settled into his favourite corner, high up in the rafters, ready to collect incriminating evidence.</p><p>  "The dragon was out, but his underlings were securing the cave. They never looked up, so Neil knew he was safe in the shadows. The dragon came in, accompanied by a lizard. The transaction raised more questions in Neil's mind than answer them. Why was this common dragon masquerading as the ruler of all the dragons on the East Coast, just to sell drugs?"</p><p>  "Dragons don't sell drugs." Neil was surprised to see Andrew was actually listening. He'd assumed his voice was acting as white noise.</p><p>  "This one does," he said firmly. "Neil was content to wait for the dragon and his slimy lizard bitch to leave, but, alas, his foot slipped, showering gravel on the criminal. The guards rushed to secure the perimeter, but not before he rolled of the roof and ran. He returned home, gave his report and settled down with a nice cup of tea and a book."</p><p>  "Who is the dragon."</p><p>  "Tetsuji. Ichirou has no idea why he's dealing drugs while posing as Ichirou."</p><p>  "And the... slimy lizard bitch."</p><p>  "Drake," Neil said, grudgingly. But he had told himself he would be honest with Andrew, and he was doing that.</p><p>  "I see." Andrew looked over the arm of the sofa at him. "He's being tailed," he asked.</p><p>  "Yes. Both Ichirou and I get periodic updates about his whereabouts."</p><p>  "So you don't have to be here to monitor me."</p><p>  "We don't know who he's working with. We aren't tracking everyone he's ever come into contact with. What would you do if one of them came I through the window, and bundled you off to God knows where?"</p><p>  "Fine." Andrew bit the word out, and went back to staring at the screen. </p><p>  "Have you eaten?"</p><p>  "No."</p><p>  "Want to make pancakes? It's the only thing I know how to make. That, and lasagna," Neil said, using the arm of the sofa to pull himself up.</p><p>  "Should you be walking on that leg."</p><p>  "No, not really. But it's fine."</p><p>  "I don't think you know the meaning of that word."</p><p>  "Probably not. Do you want pancakes or not."</p><p>  "If it'll keep you off your feet."</p><p>  "I'll sit on the counter. Happy?"</p><p>  Andrew grunted, going into the kitchen without waiting for Neil to follow. He was getting ingredients from the fridge when Neil walked in. He wordlessly pointed to the counter, and waited. Neil obediently hopped onto the counter, resisting the urge to stick his tongue out at Andrew. </p><p>  He mixed the batter, then handed it off to Andrew to cook. Andrew made a stack and brought it over to him. He sat on the adjoining counter, and ate. Neil was grateful for the rest it gave his leg.</p><p>  They sat in the kitchen for a while longer, till they heard the sound of a key in the lock. Neil immediately stiffened, shifting his grip on his cane. Andrew motioned him down, and went to see who it was.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Jay physically cannot write angst. No seriously, I meant this chapter to be way worse emotionally, but I ended up with cuddly Neil and protective Andrew,  but it made me feel better about myself so win-win ig.<br/>Hope it wasn't too bad :,(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Bee?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bee??? But also, story time.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't think I'm capable of writing angst. At all.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Andrew opened the door to his study, trying to be quiet. He must have failed because in a minute Neil was out of the chair,  and pointing his cane at him. He relaxed when he saw it was just Andrew, and sat back down. Andrew went to stand in front of him.</p><p>  He looked up at Andrew. "Hey. Is your mum still here?"</p><p>  "Yes. Making lunch."</p><p>  Neil nodded. "Well, I'll be around if you need anything. I've been trying to get in touch with Ichirou, but he's probably in an airport or something."</p><p>  "Are you allergic to anything."</p><p>  "What?" </p><p>  "For lunch. Allergies," Andrew bit out. He knew this was Bee's way of bringing him back to the present; giving him simple tasks, but no one should have to deal with the absolute idiocy that was Neil Josten. </p><p>  "If I had any, my mum beat them out of me." Neil didn't appear bothered in the least by how it sounded. He flipped the book he was holding in his hands.</p><p>  "Reading."</p><p>  "I was bored," Neil said, defensive. "It's not bad. They're both drama queens, of course."</p><p>  Andrew settled himself cross-legged on the floor in front of the armchair. "Song of Achilles. Princes, not queens."</p><p>  "I suppose that's why Kevin liked it."</p><p>  Andrew tilted his head to the side, Josten had just cracked a joke. How was he meant to respond. He went for frowning at the man in what he hoped was a friendly manner.</p><p>  Neil didn't appear to notice. He went on, "Jeremy bought it for him as a Christmas gift. At two in the morning on Boxing Day, I got a frantic call from a distraught Kevin."</p><p>  "Kevin likes books." </p><p>  "I was half asleep, so I added Jean to the call and left."</p><p>  "And now you are reading it."</p><p>  "I'm going to get so much flack from Kev, I know." Neil grinned at him. He didn't seem bothered that Andrew was processing things at half his normal speed, and responding with answers that were unrelated to whatever Neil was talking about.</p><p>  "It's a good book. One of them is going to end up dying, and the other will pine for all of eternity. Of course, they're both dead, now."</p><p>  Andrew couldn't think of anything to respond to that, so he grunted.</p><p>  "So," Neil said, tentative for the first time since the- and Andrew's thoughts cut off. He wasn't ready to think about that. He wasn't ready to think. He wasn't. He was not anything. "I was thinking. I think it's my fault what happened."</p><p>  Andrew looked up at that. Neil Josten's fault. No, never. He raised an eyebrow at Neil.</p><p>  "We, Ichirou and I, were planning on offering you a job. But there must have been a leak. Tetsuji wouldn't deal with a small time drug addict otherwise. He must have dug up some of your past. So, it's really our fault that that happened."</p><p>  "Foster brother."</p><p>  Neil's mouth thinned, and he clenched his fists around the book. Andrew didn't know why he was so angry, he didn't care about Andrew. He voiced it.</p><p>  "I thought you would like it. To see me brought low."</p><p>  Neil's face twisted with disgust. He shook his head at Andrew, glaring. "I'm not going to let go of basic decency just so I can hold a grudge against you. Have some sense, Minyard."</p><p>  "You hate me."</p><p>  Neil rolled his eyes. "I may think you're an asshole who could with a swift kick in the pants, but no one should be molested. Plus, I don't hate you, you're the only person that's completely honest with me."</p><p>  Andrew drew back, this was getting dangerously close to what they had been avoiding for the past four hours. He frowned at Neil, shaking his head subtly. Neil shrugged, turning so he could throw both legs over the arm of his chair.</p><p>  "Do you think lunch is ready yet?" He asked.</p><p>  "Come." Andrew got up, wondering if Neil expected a hand. </p><p>  Sensing his discomfort, Neil smiled. "You go on. I'll be there in a bit."</p><p>  Andrew nodded.</p><p>  Bee was in the kitchen, putting the finishing touches on her vegetable rice. She turned when he came into the room.</p><p>  "Ah, Andrew. Is Neil joining us for lunch?"</p><p>  He nodded, going to the fridge to get water and ice before she could ask. </p><p>  "Would you mind setting the table?" She never told him to do anything, always asked. He didn't know if he liked it or hated it.</p><p>  He went to get the table mats he only used when Bee was over. While he was laying them out, Neil came out. He was limping less, but still leaned on his cane quite heavily. Andrew wondered if he would ever take it easy, he had to want to get back to playing exy at some point. </p><p>  Bee came out carrying three plates, smiling at Neil. Neil took one look at her, froze, and fell over trying to back away. Andrew raised an eyebrow at Bee, but she was watching Neil. Her smile had vanished, replaced by a slight frown. She set the plates carefully on the table, then crouched down next to Neil. </p><p>  "Nathaniel." Her voice was kind, but Andrew knew that was one of his triggers.</p><p>  He interrupted. "It's Neil now."</p><p>  She turned to him, shock clear on her face. "This is Neil Josten?"</p><p>  Andrew tilted his head to the side, as if to say 'that's what he calls himself'.</p><p>  "Hatford, you're supposed to be in Europe."</p><p>  Neil sighed. "I don't always do what I'm supposed to, Dobson."</p><p>  "Does Stuart know you're here?"</p><p>  "Sure, he's the one who left me here. I'm under the protection of Lord Moriyama."</p><p>  "And you know Lola is looking for you?"</p><p>  "Yes," he bit the word out as he got to his feet. "Now, I think your son is just the tiniest bit confused, so why don't you interrogate me while we eat?"</p><p>  Andrew stood and stared as she got to her feet, and went to bring the food in. Bee didn't take orders from anyone, certainly not a five foot nothing red-head?</p><p>  Neil cocked his hip out, balancing against the table. "So, your mum's a spy and you didn't know? How did that happen?"</p><p>  "My mother is a psychiatrist."</p><p>  "Your mother is-" he stopped, eyes darting to the kitchen. "Well, if that's what she's told you."</p><p>  Bee came back with a pan of rice. She heaped their plates with it, then sat at the head of the table. She picked up a fork and motioned Neil to a seat. Andrew sat in his regular chair, waiting to see how this would play out.</p><p>  "Didn't take you for the family type, Dobson." Neil paused with his fork halfway to his mouth.</p><p>  "Didn't take you for someone who'd take orders from a murderer. Guess people change."</p><p>  "Cut the crap," Neil said, shaking his head. "Why are you so surprised to see me? Shouldn't Stuart Dearest have warned you?"</p><p>  "He didn't." Bee grimaced at her plate. "He said you were safe. I assumed he meant with him, not with some lowlife killer."</p><p>  "Ichirou is not a killer." Neil spun his knife around, and pointed it at her.</p><p>  "Lord Moriyama's brother would beg to differ."</p><p>  Neil was obviously annoyed at his slip up. Andrew felt it was time for him to interfere. He hadn't understood anything so far, and he felt he deserved some answers.</p><p>  "How do you know my mother, Josten?"</p><p>  "Long before your time, Minyard." He turned back to Bee, and Andrew prickled at the dismissal. "Funny, Dobson. I thought you'd be the first to consider the death penalty for creatures like Riko."</p><p>  "In front of an unbiased jury, maybe. Certainly not some hyped up teenager who has a problem following orders."</p><p>  "Oh, sorry. Was that what happened with ribbons?" </p><p>Andrew's mouth fell open without his permission. Barely anyone knew about 'ribbons', the fate of Bee's abuser. She had strangled him with the same ties he'd used. For Neil to bring it up, it either meant that Riko was more twisted than anyone knew, or that Neil was incredibly biased towards Ichirou. Andrew knew which one he was going with; he remembered Neil's inexplicable anger when he'd seen the- the- the incident.</p><p>  Andrew must have missed some of the conversation, because when he looked up next, Neil was saying, "So if I told you I could have him dead by nightfall, you'd still want to take it to a jury?"</p><p>  "No, I'd tell you to kill him. But that's because we have hard proof."</p><p>  "You're biased. Andrew's your son, that's the only reason you trust his word. My friend said the same thing, and we did what we could. You do not get to blame me for something you're so eager to do yourself."</p><p>  Bee's lips were pressed into a flat line. "Why didn't you become a lawyer, Hatford?"</p><p>  "Requires an education." The twisted, half-amused, half-wistful smile was back.</p><p>  They finished lunch in a tense silence. Neil offered to help with the washing, but was met with a sharp 'don't you have somewhere to be?' He nodded hesitantly and retreated back into Andrew's study. Andrew went to Betsy's side, leaning against her shoulder a little.</p><p>  "Bee, Josten?"</p><p>  "It's a long story, Andrew. The gist is that I don't trust him at all. He's dangerous."</p><p>  "He hasn't hurt me."</p><p>  "I don't mean directly. But everyone who comes in contact with him ends up hurt."</p><p>  Andrew nodded. "He's protecting me, against the older Moriyama and his slimy lizard bitch."</p><p>  That got a laugh out of Bee. "That sounds like Neil's phrasing more that yours."</p><p>  Andrew nodded, lip twitching slightly.</p><p>  "Go. I know you want to talk to him. He'll tell you the truth."</p><p>  Andrew pulled some cookies from a cupboard, leaving with a brush of his head against Bee's shoulder.</p><p>  When he walked in, Neil was reading. He looked up, smiling.</p><p>  "These two are idiots, you know." He said, nodding towards the book in his lap. He was leaning back on the floor in front of Andrew's desk, his legs stretched in front of him. Andrew accepted the silent offering of the armchair. </p><p>  He sat down, putting the tin of cookies on the floor next to him. </p><p>  "Bee said you'd tell me the truth."</p><p>  "Do you want a story?" Rather than mocking, the tone was teasing, almost friendly. The grin Neil was giving him was equally disconcerting. </p><p>  "Let's start with why you're being nice to me."</p><p>  "You think I'm pitying you." Neil crowed. "No, we're all in the same boat. We've all suffered, you aren't special. I just think if we're going to be stuck in a house together, and a room if you insist on following me around, then it's better if we don't kill each other. And Ichirou threatened to have my hide if I let anything happen to you. I think that includes me stabbing you."</p><p>  Andrew nodded. He could understand the not wanting to stab the person who was protecting him.</p><p>  Neil put the book down. "Story time. So, the brave knight Neil did not have a happy childhood. When he was six, he found his true calling, his passion, the love of his life-"</p><p>  "Exy," Andrew interrupted. </p><p>  "How did you know? Must have been my aura, just gives off the air of star striker. When he was nine, his mother took him and ran. A reasonable response to your only child being auctioned off to the most powerful dragons on the East Coast. She also stole half her husband's gold. He decided the gold she'd taken, and the gold Neil was worth was enough to warrant their deaths. Definitely an unreasonable response."</p><p>  "Get to the point." Andrew said, unwilling to admit he liked the story.</p><p>  "Neil's mother took him to a powerful witch. Yes, your mother. She asked her if it was possible to put a spell of protection on Neil, you know so his murderous father wouldn't spill his guts. It could be done, but only for a while. It would have to be renewed every once in a while. It worked. For six years. They would find Ms Dobson, renew the spell, and go back into hiding."</p><p>  "But his father caught up with them."</p><p>  "Yes. He found them right outside California. They ran, but it was no use, he had spies everywhere. By this time, Neil was 15, he would have done anything for his mother. So when she told him to shoot her in the heart, he didn't hesitate. Nathan thought it was one of his men who had done it, called it a job well done, and said he'd pick up the brat later. In the meantime, Neil's uncle had found Ms Dobson, and told her she was in danger. You see, someone had spilt that a certain woman and son were visiting her every year. She went with him to England, never to be heard from again."</p><p>  Andrew frowned, that was not what had happened. "No?"</p><p>  "No. She worked for him for three years, and then she was back raising hell in the US. She found a scrap of a boy, adopted him, and forgot her life of crime."</p><p>  "Huh."</p><p>  "Yeah. Who'd have thought?"</p><p>  Andrew stood up and began to pace. He couldn't believe Bee wasn't what she said she was. Who she said she was. She was supposed to be a normal lady, a witch, a psychiatrist, but not a spy. Not someone who'd known Neil Josten.</p><p>  Neil tilted his head back, looking up at Andrew . "Andrew, I know it's a lot to take in. You've had a long day. Why don't you relax, and I'll tell you if anything comes up? Okay?"</p><p>  "Since when do you call me Andrew." Since when did he call him Neil? This wasn't the way things were.</p><p>  "I don't know. Just did it unconsciously, I guess. I can go back to Minyard if you want."</p><p>  "It's fine. Keep reading. I'm going to work."</p><p>  Andrew sat down at his desk, occasionally looking over the top, looking for a flash of red hair. Just to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have a penchant for turning people into spies... not sure how great that is.</p><p>Also um I found this chapter quite hard to write, but I was motivated last night and finished it, so here you go.</p><p>Hope you enjoyed! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A night at Andrew's</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, so the amazing junkiejosten10 is now my beta so... drum roll... happy Jay and more writing :)<br/>But also this one took a while to post, mostly because I forgot I actually needed to post it after writing the thing.<br/>Anyway, here it is, bit longer than the others.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Neil was halfway through the book when his phone rang.</p><p>  "Ichirou, why are you awake at four in the morning?" Andrew's head snapped up at the name. Neil motioned him away, moving to the armchair.</p><p>  "It's technically four-thirty. You should know that, unless you lost track of time, hmm?" Ichirou was clearly laughing and Neil flushed.</p><p>  "Shut up. I was reading."</p><p>  "Reading. Right, got to remember that one."</p><p>  "What news, Roo?" Neil asked, tired of the teasing.</p><p>  "Ask your boy if he's comfortable with Spear on the loose for a few more days."</p><p>  "Why? What are you planning?"</p><p>  "Neil, just ask him. If he says no, I'll scrap the plan."</p><p>  "He isn't going to agree with virtually no information."</p><p>  Andrew raised an eyebrow. Neil made a 'later' gesture, and he nodded. He turned back to his computer, pulling a pair of glasses from somewhere. He was still in all black, and the glasses just helped him pull off the look. The contrast with his blonde hair was striking. Neil could see why Nicky had dragged him into modelling.</p><p>  Ichirou sighed. "Neil, he might disagree on the very grounds that you would have to be with him at all times."</p><p>  "Fine. I'll ask him. But if I win, you're taking me out for a meal next week."</p><p>  "If you win, I'll take both of you out for a meal next week. Call me back."</p><p>  Neil put the phone down. He drummed his hand against the chair, waiting for Andrew to look at him. Andrew pressed enter and swivelled in his chair. He pulled both his legs up and rested his chin on them.</p><p>  "Ichirou wants to know how opposed you are to having me as a security detail for more than today."</p><p>  "I don't think you are telling me everything."</p><p>  He was smart. "I will. But let's start with this."</p><p>  "Not opposed. You know how to be quiet."</p><p>  "That's the criteria. Now, what if that was because they aren't securing him tonight."</p><p>  Andrew opened his mouth, paused, closed it. He stared at Neil for so long, Neil wondered if he'd forgotten the question. He waited. Andrew sighed.</p><p>  "Why?"</p><p>  Neil picked up his phone, already calling Ichirou.</p><p>  "Looks like you owe us a meal."</p><p>  "How is Neil Josten smarter than a literal crime lord," Andrew muttered.</p><p>  Neil laughed, going back to the call.</p><p>  "I want hard proof that Tetsuji and Spear are working together. No offence, but no one's going to trust your word, and if it comes down to taking sides, I need solid evidence. I'm going to be there at the drop-off tomorrow night, and record everything. We'll get them on Friday. Until then, you and Minyard need to stick close."</p><p>  "If he agrees."</p><p>  "There's a good chance he will."</p><p>  "It's dangerous. He's stupid, but not self-destructive."</p><p>  "We're upping it to drinks then?"</p><p>  "Yes. I'll call you back."</p><p>  Neil relayed Ichirou's plan to Andrew, trying his best to seem indifferent to the outcome.</p><p>  "What does he think I'll say."</p><p>  "Yes."</p><p>  "Guess you've lost this one, Neil."</p><p>  Neil called Ichirou back, let him crow for a while, then hung up on him mid-sentence. He smirked at Andrew, who was watching him with an expression akin to horror.</p><p>  "I'm not self-destructive, but I think you might be."</p><p>  "What can he do? He just runs the largest crime syndicate this side of the Atlantic."</p><p>  "This is the man who's protecting me."</p><p>  "I could go all strong, silent rock on you if that helps the image."</p><p>  Andrew screwed his nose up. "You could leave me alone."</p><p>  "Between you and your mother, you are the lesser of the two evils."</p><p>  "You are scared of my mother."</p><p>  Neil wasn't ashamed to admit that. "What's not to be scared of? She's a better marksman than I could ever be."</p><p>  Andrew's forehead shot up, making him look comically shocked. "Bee. Guns. No."</p><p>  Neil shook his head at Andrew in mock disappointment. "Why do kids forget their parents had lives before them?"</p><p>  "I am older than you."</p><p>  Neil nodded, conceding the point. He opened his book, when a thought struck him.</p><p>  "You don't mind me reading your book, right? Some people are possessive."</p><p>  "No. I want to see you cry. Only reason I'm letting you read it."</p><p>  Neil was sharp enough to hear the veiled confession. He smirked," Anything that makes both you and Kev cry, well it's sure to make me sob."</p><p>  "I did not say I cried."</p><p>  Neil grinned at him, enjoying the way the tips of Andrew's ears turned red. He opened the book and continued reading. They sat in comfortable silence for about an hour before Bee knocked at the door.</p><p>  Andrew looked up, pushing his glasses up as he did. They had thick, black, rectangular frames that highlighted his eyes. At some point he had turned his desk lamp on, and the yellow lighting made him look ethereal. He ran a hand through his hair, which had fallen in strands across his face. He seemed to glow in the dusky room, all pale skin and blond hair. There was something otherworldly about him; he belonged somewhere else. Somewhere that could treat him better than this world had done.</p><p>  "Yes."</p><p>  His voice was rough, reminding Neil of all the nights they had spoken. Would he have been as free if he had known it was Andrew? Maybe, if Andrew had been as nice as Joseph had been. It was a strange irony, that being with Andrew was taking him away from Joseph. He'd give about anything for Joseph's blunt kindness right about now.</p><p>  Bee pooped her head in. "One of my patients has had a relapse. I have to go. I've left dinner in the fridge. Will you two be okay?"</p><p>  "Yes."</p><p>  Bee blew a kiss at Andrew, nodded at Neil, and left.</p><p>  "Do you eat early."</p><p>  Neil shook his head. "Not very. I'm okay with whenever you eat."</p><p>  "Mmm.”</p><p>  “So,” Neil said. “Do you want to talk, or go back to brooding?”</p><p>  “I do not brood.”</p><p>  It was so similar to the conversation they had had the previous night that Neil bit back a laugh. He stopped short when he remembered what he had said after that. Wincing inwardly, he wondered if Andrew remembered it as well. What did he think it meant? Andrew and Neil weren’t like that. For all Nicky made jokes about it, Andrew didn’t think about Neil that way. In any case, Neil was as good as sure he himself was asexual.</p><p>  Allison had told him how strange it was to turn down a man like Kevin, and Neil had questioned if maybe he was straight. Allison and Nicky had refused to even consider that. He asked himself what they would say if he told them he had thought of Andrew in that way. Maybe even wanted to act on it. </p><p>  Neil excused himself after dinner; he had left Sir on his own for longer than this, but he was worried about him. Andrew told him to bring ‘the cat’ with him when he came back. Neil smiled and thanked him, rushing up the stairs and back as fast as his leg would allow. </p><p>  Neither of them got much sleep that night. Andrew paced up and down the length of the living room, playing with his keys. He kept casting longing glances at the door, then glaring at Neil. As if it was his fault Andrew wasn’t allowed to go out alone. He was tempted to make another joke about brooding, but questioned the intelligence of that. He didn’t want Andrew to snap at him, and that appeared to be the most likely option right now.</p><p>  Neil was curled up on the sofa, one hand on his cane. He had eight knives on his person, plus a gun lying next to him. He was divided between wanting the thugs to visit tonight so he could give them a taste of their own medicine, and wanting a peaceful night so Andrew could get some rest.</p><p>  Sir and King had become fast friends which surprised neither Neil nor Andrew. They were curled up together in King’s cat bed, intertwined so that they were indiscernible from each other. Andrew hadn’t asked how Neil knew King’s name so Neil didn’t ask why Sir went up to Andrew and butted against his legs until he picked him up. </p><p>  There were no disturbances for the first half of the night, but Neil knew better than to underestimate anything planned by the Moriyamas. He stayed vigilant even after Andrew tired of pacing and shut himself in his study. Neil’s eyes were drifting shut when his phone chimed.</p><p>
  <b> <em>  Spear heading in your direction. L </em> </b>
</p><p>  Neil got to his feet, securing the door before knocking on the door to Andrew’s study. There was a grunt, which Neil took as permission to enter. Andrew had pillowed his head on his arms and was clearly asleep at his desk. He looked up when Neil came in, those same strands from before falling across his eyes.</p><p>  “‘M awake.” Andrew swiped a hand across his eyes, blinking up at Neil. His gaze sharpened when it met Neil’s, presumably because he looked murderous.</p><p>  He dropped into Andrew’s armchair, glowering at his bookcases. He had no idea how to tell Andrew, or how Andrew would react once he did. </p><p>  “Cat got your tongue,” Andrew asked blithely.</p><p>  Neil rolled his eyes and chucked his phone at Andrew’s head. Instead of hitting him, it flew right into his outstretched hand. He tilted the screen towards himself, then put it down. His expression was deceptively calm.</p><p>  “Oh.”</p><p>  “I’m going to wait for the next update, and then call Ichirou. What do you think?” </p><p>  “You have a gun.” Andrew threw himself out of his chair, starting to pace again.</p><p>  “If it comes to it, I’ll use it.” Neil didn’t want to ruin Ichirou’s plan by killing one of the main parties in the deal.</p><p>  Andrew looked at him like he knew what he was thinking. He pulled a knife from somewhere, twirling it before throwing it at the door. It thudded heavily into an existing hole. Neil raised his eyebrows, aim like that was impressive. He smirked, pulling one of his knives out. Without looking away from Andrew, he threw it sideways. It landed true, forming another gouge, making the door look like it had knives sticking out of its eyes. Wymack would throw a fit if he ever found out his door was mutilated.</p><p>  “You weren’t kidding when you threatened to stab me.” Andrew raised an eyebrow and turned to pace back the way he’d come. </p><p>  Halfway there, a knife whipped over his shoulder, landing exactly where the nose would be in their gruesome smiley. Neil cracked his neck. If it was tailspinning into a pissing contest, he knew he would win. When Andrew turned to smirk at him, he was balancing on his head on the armchair. A knife was already making its way to start the mouth.</p><p>  Before Andrew could respond, his phone chimed. Andrew got it from his desk and tossed it to Neil. It was from Ichirou.</p><p>
  <strong>   Don’t worry. Under control. </strong>
</p><p>  <em> under control how </em> <em> ¿ </em></p><p>  <strong>Neil. Levi is on him. A broken leg won’t stop the deal from going through.</strong></p><p>
  <em>   thank you. </em>
</p><p>  He grinned at Andrew. “We owe Ichirou big time.”</p><p>  “I’m not sleeping.”</p><p>  “You don’t have to. But you can stop pacing.”</p><p>  “No.”</p><p>  Neil knew this was Andrew’s way of regaining control, doing the opposite of everything Neil suggested.</p><p>  He shrugged. “Okay then. Do you mind if I turn the light on? I can go into another room if it will disturb you.”</p><p>  Andrew flicked a lamp on, going back to his pacing. His heavy, even tread soothed Neil as he reopened the book. Sometime in the wee hours of the morning, Andrew settled back down. </p><p>  “Story time.” The question was implied in his tone, but his face remained as blank as ever.</p><p>  “Supply of stories exhausted,” Neil said, adopting an electronic voice. “Please try again in twelve hours.”</p><p>  “I owe you.” Andrew was staring at him like he was trying to communicate via telepathy. </p><p>  Then, it clicked.</p><p>  “No, it’s fine. I didn’t do it hoping for something in exchange. I didn’t even tell you everything.” Neil was shocked that Andrew would think that. Taking his need for fairness into account, it still didn’t seem reasonable.</p><p>  “That’s why.” His mouth had narrowed into a thin line as if he was stopping himself from saying more.</p><p>  Neil had no idea what that meant. “Well, if you want to.”</p><p>  “Living in an old house rather helps one overcome one’s fear of ghosts. Which is why, when more and more started visiting me, it did not bother me too much. I hated it, but it was one of those necessary evils one must endure to enjoy the pleasures of life. I had done it before, I could do it again. She was my mother, after all.</p><p>  “I was... pleased when I found out I had a family, if you can consider one woman and her drugs family. I jumped at the chance when she offered to take me back. I questioned why she would want to, considering she had been non-existent for the previous fifteen years. I never asked her, it was enough that she had come to her senses now, rather than never. I told myself she could not be worse than the other houses I had been in. Years later I realised she needed the child support money.</p><p> “We never spoke much. She gave me a room with a lock on the door and three square meals a day, at least for the first few months. That was enough. I could not remember ever having that. It made me feel human for the first time.</p><p>  “She had a string of boyfriends. There was never one that could put up with her crazy for very long. By the time I turned sixteen, she had tried to hook me on eleven different drugs. I never succumbed, I had seen what they do to the mind. She was building up resistance to the drugs faster than before, the money I brought in was not enough to take care of both me and her addiction. She chose to save the one more important to her.</p><p>  “It was then that the ghosts of my past, the ones I thought I had left behind, resurfaced. The amount of food I was given grew less. Her anger issues started playing up. Not enough to leave bruises, so who would believe me? Her latest boyfriend did not look at me with indifference. I snapped.</p><p>  “Later I would use the money her death brought me and buy a car with no feeling of remorse. A reminder of how I had beaten the last person to ever have any control over me. I met Nicky’s parents at the funeral. They offered to take me in. After a month, like every other foster home, they grew tired of me.</p><p>  “Nicky came back from Germany for the holidays, looking nothing like the tired boy I had seen in pictures. He was glowing, a glow that seemed to disappear the moment he saw his parents. We snuck out almost every night. He would let me drive their old, beaten up car to places neither of us had been. I wondered what would happen to me once he left. </p><p>  “One night, he asked me if he stayed back, would I stay with him. I said no, knowing he would have to give his home in Germany up. He told me that he was staying back no matter what, and not to be a selfless idiot. We found a house in Columbia and moved in before the fall semester began. </p><p>  “We had a deal. We would stick together until I was an adult, then go our separate ways. He was eighteen, juggling two jobs and night school. The school therapist told me exy was a good way to channel any rage I was feeling. I roped Nicky into it. We were approached by Coach Rhemann a year later, full-ride scholarships. We never renewed our deal, but it was an unspoken promise that we would go together.”</p><p>  Neil had been staring at Andrew throughout his speech. Andrew, however, had his eyes fixed on a point above the door. He turned to look at Neil when it was clear he was finished, a challenge in his eyes. Daring Neil to make a wrong move. Neil decided the best course of action was to be honest.</p><p>  “Why are you a model when you could be an author?”</p><p>  Obviously, Andrew wasn’t expecting that. “Mmm?”</p><p>  “You have a way with words. You’ve made my dragon story look pathetic.”</p><p>  “You have nothing to say about my mother.”</p><p>  “She sounds awful. I would have killed her too. I’d have been more subtle.”</p><p>  Andrew nodded, a calculating look in his eyes. “How.”</p><p>  “Easy. Overdose. A drug addict like her? There would have been incontrovertible proof that it had been an accident. Why would her loving son have anything to do with it?” </p><p>  Andrew nodded. “Next time I want to get rid of someone, I’ll ask you.”</p><p>  Neil wondered how soon that would be. By Friday, he decided. By then, they would both have murder on their minds. He was looking forward to it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, a little bit of Andrew's backstory, yes he is definitely a better storyteller than Neil.<br/>Also, I'm on break, so maybe I'll squeeze some writing in<br/>Hope you enjoyed! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Sass and Danger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>'That bloody interview with Minyard' except they don't seem to be enemies anymore...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to junkiejosten10 for making this chapter happen &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Andrew continued to stare at Neil. He had just ripped his spinal cord out and handed it to Neil along with a knife, and the man had given it back unharmed. He had noticed Andrew’s discomfort and steered the conversation away from the topic of Tilda instead of using it to hurt him. <em> Maybe he was waiting for a chance to strike, maybe in public. </em> </p><p>  Andrew shook his head. No. Neil wouldn’t. Right? He wasn’t going to throw it back in Andrew’s face the next time he could. That would be foolish. It was foolish, Andrew’s brain reminded him, to think of trusting someone who wasn’t Renee or Bee. He groaned, letting his head thump against the desk, trying to block out Neil’s voice. Thankfully, he got the message, slipping out silently. He returned with two glasses of water, put one next to Andrew’s head and retreated back to his chair.</p><p>  “It’s nearly morning.”</p><p>  “Doesn’t mean a thing.” It didn’t matter to Andrew what time it was.</p><p>  “I have an appointment with my doctor today. Is there someone who could stay with you for the morning?”</p><p>  “Yes.”</p><p>  “Good. Breakfast?”</p><p>  “Because you know how to cook.”</p><p>  “We could have pancakes again.”</p><p>  Andrew sighed, getting up. “I’ll make toast and eggs.”</p><p>  Neil smiled so wide Andrew wondered what he usually ate for breakfast. Probably muesli and low-fat milk. He shuddered internally. </p><p>  Andrew texted Renee during breakfast to see if she was free. She promised to be there in half an hour, giving them plenty of time to wash up. Neil offered to do it by himself but Andrew had given him an incredulous look and grabbed the soap. It was strangely comfortable, doing chores with someone who he’d thought had hated him. Who still might.</p><p>  Neil hadn’t given any indication that he wanted to talk about the elephant in the room, even though it was obvious both of them knew. Andrew assumed he would be the one who brought it up, whether by accident or not. It would shatter their tentative truce, maybe even end their friendship as ‘Abram’ and ‘Joseph’. He mentally put it off to Saturday, after that interview with Kathy Ferdinand. That gave him at least one more day with Neil before Neil decided he never wanted to see him again.</p><p>  Neil came back from his appointment looking downcast. Andrew wanted to ask about his leg, but knew it would be suspicious since Neil hadn’t told him what he was going to check. It was Abram who had physiotherapy on Thursday mornings. Keeping his mouth shut was going to be harder than he’d thought.</p><p>  Neil was quiet through dinner, only stopping to compliment the pie Andrew and Renee had baked. He had wrapped a few pieces for her and her girlfriend to share. He wished she could have stayed and met Neil, but her pager had gone off so he’d nodded and said he’d be fine for a few more minutes. He wondered if it was unhealthy that he knew Neil’s schedule so well.</p><p>  He excused himself to the spare bedroom Andrew had made up for him without staying to chat. Was this what it would be like if he had friends that came to stay with him? It had always been a dream of his to have ‘houseguests’, a term he had come across in a novel. He had given up any idea of letting people sleep under the same roof as him a long time ago. He stayed up to check his email, delaying going to bed, where he knew he wouldn’t sleep well, if at all. </p><p>  Surprisingly, he slept for more than six hours, waking up without a start for once. King was asleep in the living room curled around Sir when Andrew checked on them after filling the kettle. Neil would wake up in a bit; he should make breakfast, they had a long day ahead. If he knew anything about Kathy Ferdinand, it was that she was a vampire who would drain them of any life they entered her studio with.</p><p>  Andrew drove Neil to Ferdinand’s studio, ignoring Nicky’s excited squeal when they got out of the car.</p><p>  “I knew it,” he said, practically bouncing on his heels. Andrew ignored him, despite all the fuckulence of the week, he had not forgotten about the lies between them. He stepped carefully around Nicky, noting the glance he exchanged with Neil.</p><p>  Neil sighed and shrugged, hurrying to fall into step with Andrew. A cheery attendant met them at the door, ushering them towards their dressing room. </p><p>  Neil gestured for Andrew to go in, standing outside and looking for all the world as if he was Andrew’s bodyguard and not a fellow model. Which, in a way, he was. </p><p>  Andrew offered Neil the same courtesy when he was done, stopping yet another attendant and asking for two coffees. Kathy appeared then, all scarves and botox and fake smiles. Andrew found himself retreating into the very back of his mind, letting her fawn all over him. Neil came out grimacing at Andrew over Kathy's back. He fake gagged when she moved on to him, far too handsy for someone almost double Neil’s age. Andrew could sympathise.</p><p>  He tuned out the next half hour, knowing the rush he’d get swept up in, only paying attention once they were on stage and he had to answer questions. Thankfully, he had reviewed them beforehand, striking out anything he was uncomfortable with, so he knew what to expect.</p><p>  Neil was wired tight and sitting stiffly next to Andrew, his hands clenched at his sides. The studio audience was as unnerving as ever. Andrew shivered slightly; he knew rationally that <em> he </em> was nowhere in this room, but somehow he couldn’t shake the feeling of being watched. Kathy was still… flirting… he supposed, with Neil. She finally finished with Neil, leaning over to pat his knee, apparently not noticing how he tensed further at that.</p><p>  Andrew had to resist glaring when she finally turned her attention on him. Insead, he kept his face as pleasant as possible, definitely not smiling, but enough that Nicky wouldn’t ask him to ‘tone the aggression down’. This interview was great for <em>Klosed</em>’s reputation. There were rumours that models who had better things to do were about to turn to Klosed for contracts. Andrew wasn’t going to jeopardise his cousin’s dream because he couldn’t stand vultures.</p><p>  Ferdinand went through the normal set of questions that he answered as patiently as possible before moving on to the more personal ones.</p><p>  “What would you want to see in the future, Mr Minyard?”</p><p>  Andrew used his standard answer. “I want nothing.”</p><p>  “There are rumours that you want to leave <em> Klosed </em>and strike out on your own. Is this because of trouble with your family?”</p><p>  Andrew gritted his teeth. “No, I intend to work with <em> Klosed </em>for as long as they’ll have me.”</p><p>  “Does that mean you aren’t going to revisit your exy career? There are quite a few teams that want you.”</p><p>  She was crossing one of the lines Andrew had set - no talk about exy. He answered anyway. “Depends.”</p><p>  “On what?”</p><p>  Andrew shrugged, smirking inwardly, and stared at her until she looked away.</p><p>  “You aren’t one for talking, are you?” It was said in a joking manner but Andrew could feel the annoyance seeping through her fake smile.</p><p>  Andrew shrugged again, allowing a hint of a triumphant smile to slip through his blank mask. He regretted that a moment later when she brought up yet another taboo topic.</p><p>  “How would you describe your relationship with Mr Josten?”</p><p>  Two days ago Andrew would have said ‘professional’, but that was before the smart-mouthed jerk had made him pancakes and told him stories. </p><p>  “We’re friends.”</p><p>  Even if he hadn’t meant it, the look of shock on Neil’s face as he whipped his head around to look at Andrew would have been worth it. Andrew sat on the urge to wink at him and looked back as if he hadn't just shattered their little rivalry.</p><p>  “Could you see that going anywhere?”</p><p>  “I don’t know what you mean.” He knew exactly what she meant.</p><p>  She smiled at him, shark-like. “Can you see a romantic relationship between you in the future?”</p><p>  Before Andrew could say something embarrassing like ‘I wish’ or ‘I dream about that every night’, Neil jumped in, clearly over Ferinand’s shit.</p><p>  “First of all, I don’t see how it’s any of your business. If you had enough of a life for someone to be even vaguely interested in you, you wouldn’t want anyone prying into it. Especially if they were a weasel using you for clout and fame. Your questions are intrusive and, quite honestly, no one’s business but Andrew’s. For someone who works in the media and tries to have a reputation as kind and tactful, you strike me as tactless and cruel, putting people through your interviews so you can make a name for yourself.”</p><p>  Neil smiled, matching the veiled ferocity in Ferdinand's eyes. “You show no creativity, and do not seem to want to learn more about people. Instead, you ask them pointless questions they have refused before in the hopes that this time you will wear their defences down. Well, let me tell you, we aren’t going to fall for that crap. We have put up with your fondling and inappropriate actions for long enough. It ends now.”</p><p>  When Andrew looked at Nicky in the front row of the meagre studio audience, his hand was clapped over his mouth but he was nodding along to everything Neil said. He’d had some interviews with Ferdinand that hadn’t gone as well as he wanted. Andrew was glad someone was finally giving her a talking down.</p><p>  Her fake smile fell, something sinister entering her expression. “Why don’t we ask Andrew what he thinks? Without his guard dog answering for him.”</p><p>  She punctuated this with a laugh, high and bitter. Neil looked at Andrew, secure in the knowledge that Andrew hated her as much as he did. A small jerk of his head was the only indication that he wanted Andrew to tear her a new one too.</p><p>  “I agree completely with what Neil said. Even if that question was not completely out of line, I explicitly stated I would not be answering certain questions before accepting your offer. You have violated what little trust I had in you, and you can be certain you will not do so again. I never held you in high regard and now that we will no longer be working together, I can say that to your face.”</p><p>  Neil looked at him, the smile still in place, but turning playful when turned on Andrew. “Was that really your last point because I can think of a few more?”</p><p>  “We are on live television, Josten,” Andrew said, gesturing at the shocked faces of the audience and the camera crew.</p><p>  Neil’s jaw dropped comically before he composed himself and got up. </p><p>  “Then I suppose they’ll want to see this,” he said, before turning and walking off stage.</p><p>  Andrew saluted the closest camera and followed Neil out. Behind him he could hear Ferdinand yelling at the camera men to stop filming. They walked sedately back to their dressing room, collapsing against the door when they got in. Neil’s face was carefully blank, but Andrew knew the joy and mischief in his eyes was reflected in Andrew’s own.</p><p>  “I definitely recall Nicky telling us not to screw this interview up.”</p><p>  “No, he told us not to start brawling on stage. We did not. At least, not with each other.” Andrew bit his lip to stop a snort from escaping; not even Nicky could have predicted this result.</p><p>  Neil laughed out loud at that, all composure lost, thrown to the four winds by (Andrew fancied) his words. He slid down the door until he was sitting against it, looking up at Andrew. He pulled his knees up to chest in a move reminiscent of Tuesday night. It pulled his mind back to Neil’s statement that night, the one Andrew had been agonising over for three days. </p><p>  Andrew mirrored Neil’s position, tilting his head so he could look at Neil sideways. Neil’s chuckles died down slowly till he was just smiling at Andrew. His jumper was sitting crooked on his shoulders and Andrew had the overwhelming urge to straighten it. He casually folded his arms to stop them from shooting out involuntarily; he had had enough disasters this week without adding another one to the list.</p><p>  A short knock on the door had them jumping to their feet, glancing at each other like naughty children. Neil looked to Andrew, satisfaction and apprehension warring on his face. Andrew winked reassuringly before opening the door. Jack stuck his head in, looking equally uneasy.</p><p>  “Um, hi. How soon can y’all leave?” He grimaced. “It’s just… Well, Ferdinand’s throwing us out.”</p><p>  “Give us ten.” Neil turned to Andrew. “I’m going to try and find Nicky. Will you be okay packing us up?”</p><p>  Andrew understood the hidden question. <em> Would he be okay with no protection while Neil salvaged their jobs? </em>He nodded.</p><p>  Neil flashed him a quick smile and dashed out of the door. Andrew turned around to get their bags when he heard the door close. His hand shot to his armband, thumbing a knife before he turned around.</p><p>  Jack smiled at him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My update schedule said lol bye, mostly because I am overworked and I needed to get around the whole perspective obstacle...<br/>Sassy Andreil is life, have fun with it<br/>And uh, I'm definitely posting the next chapter soon, promise<br/>Hope you enjoyed! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Extracting Information</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Badass crime fighting duo</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My update schedule said bye bitch and dipped, apologies;)<br/>But I'm back with chapter 20!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  Neil hurried down the corridor, eager to explain himself to Nicky so he could get back to Andrew. He paused as he saw Nicky speed walking towards him, looking harried and exhausted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  He waved a hand at Neil. “We’ll deal with the fallout when we get back, okay? Just, just get your stuff and let’s leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Neil tried to stutter an apology, but found himself staring at Nicky’s retreating back. He let out a sigh, turning to go back to the dressing room. He stopped short; he had left the door open when he left and he hadn’t heard Jack leave. So, what was happening behind that door?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  He pulled out his phone, opening the camera app and aiming it at the door before trying the handle. It slipped smoothly downwards and he cracked it open. Andrew stood facing the door, arms crossed. Neil knew he had knives ready if he needed them, but he couldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>be concerned. Jack stood with his back to the door, all pretence of humility gone. He stood with a hand cocked on his hip, his head tilted as he spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “You see, Minyard, your stunts have cost me a handsome payout. One I was really looking forward to. Here’s the thing, I was meant to stall the shoot long enough for Drake to get to you, but you somehow got away. Now, Drake has a broken leg and Lord Moriyama is beyond pissed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Neil narrowed his eyes and inched the door open wider with his foot, making sure his camera hand was steady.  Andrew’s gaze snapped to him and the phone in his hand. His expression stayed the same, but his eyes narrowed as he looked back at Jack. Neil could tell they were on the same page; extract as much information as they could before giving him the thrashing of his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “So, you are doing this for money. Who’s paying you.” Andrew’s tone was flat but his stance had relaxed after he’d seen Neil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Lord Moriyama.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “You mean Tetsuji Moriyama. The one who is pretending to be a Lord.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “That’s not what’s happening! You don’t know anything!” Jack was getting fired up, letting his temper get the best of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Enlighten me then.” Andrew stepped to the side, making Jack expose his expression to the camera as he turned to watch Andrew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Ichirou is barely out of diapers. His delusions are wasting Moriyama money. If Lord Moriyama could take his rightful place, he would restore their glory. Right now, the Moriyama name is a joke, all their overflow going towards charities. It’s disgusting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Neil nodded when Andrew looked at him. It was brief but Neil caught the flash of surprise that crossed his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “You would rather deal drugs and kill people. I assume you are the only one who supports this deranged notion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Jack smirked. “You’d be surprised, Minyard. Not many people like taking orders from a sissy. I suppose you would know about that, huh? You didn’t always look like thi-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Neil cut in, shutting his phone off. “I think that’s all we need, thanks. Andrew, you’re free to do what you want with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Andrew nodded. Jack was still looking at Neil in shock. Neil mentally groaned at the incompetence of some of Tetsuji’s morons; the first rule of intimidation was locking the door and making sure you could best your opponent. He had done neither.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Andrew casually swept a leg behind both of Jack’s, stepping out of the way as he toppled. He motioned to the door, tilting his head to make eye contact with Jack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “It is incredibly sad that you have to bring others down to boost your own self-confidence. I have done a lot of growing in the past few years, maybe you should too. Now leave before I decide to stop treating you with kid gloves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  So, only slightly on the same page then. Neil watched as Jack scrambled up and made a dash for the door, flinching away from the two of them. Neil waited until he was out of sight to move. He got both their bags, stuffing things in haphazardly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “We need to go,” he said, echoing his mother from so many times before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Andrew nodded, pulling his jumper over his t-shirt and taking one of the bags from Neil. They almost sprinted to the car, startling more of those robotic assistants. Andrew sped back to his apartment, not bothering to wait for instructions from Nicky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Neil sent the video to Ichirou when they reached Andrew’s apartment, along with an apology for any trouble they may have caused by interfering. Andrew turned both of their phones after he did, telling Neil that he had faced enough shitshows with the press to know what was going to happen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Neil ordered lunch from his favourite restaurant, a small family-run place. He hoped Andrew would eat something, having so many reminders of your past in one week wasn’t nice. If Ichirou didn’t have it all under control, Neil would have hunted them all down days ago. He still might.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Andrew picked at his food, preferring to sip at his beer and glare at their cats. However much he scowled and grumped, Neil could see he was just tired under it all. He wondered how he could help, if he could help. Maybe this was like after he had gotten away from Romero and had refused to speak to any of the foxes for almost a month. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  They slouched around the house for the rest of the day, Andrew because he didn’t want to bake, and Neil because he didn’t have anything else to do. He had tried reading more but decided he’d rather Andrew didn’t see him tear up over what he knew would be a sad ending. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  By dinner, Neil was tired of not being able to leave the apartment and on the verge of calling Ichirou. Except, Andrew had confiscated his phone. And the thought of his phone blowing up with notifications chilled him. Doing an interview so close to home had blown his cover of pretending to live in Europe, he may as well have mailed an address straight to Baltimore. Now, the amount of attention he had called to himself was just highlighting that address in bright pink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  He managed to force some leftovers down, before stealing his phone from the kitchen counter while Andrew washed up. He turned it on, wincing as his phone started buzzing incessantly. Andrew turned at the sound, rolling his eyes when he saw Neil had snuck past him. Neil waited by his phone, anxiously drumming his fingers on the counter. Andrew pushed something against them as he passed to go wipe the dining table down. Neil opened his eyes to see a box of pastries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “They’re savoury. I make them for Kevin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Neil smiled gratefully. “Thanks. I don’t really like sugar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  It was as they were settling on the couch to wait that Neil’s phone finally rang. He shot out of his seat as he answered, as if that would help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Neil?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Yeah. It’s me, us. Andrew. And Neil.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Yes Neil. I know,” Ichirou said tiredly. “Well, it’s all over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  And, just like that, it was. Neil packed his stuff up and extricated Sir from under King. He nodded at Andrew awkwardly and tried to smile. He was sure it came out as a grimace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Call me if you need anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I won’t,” Andrew said, nodding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Neil laughed. He decided to test the waters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “At least I don’t live on the other side of town.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Lock the door behind you,” Andrew said over his shoulder as he left the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Neil gaped at the closing study door. Andrew had just admitted to giving Neil a key. Giving Abram a key. He knew, and he hadn’t tried to kill Neil. He left before he exploded all over Andrew’s floor.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, a couple revelations and more kicking ass, which I'm quite addicted to<br/>Also the next 3 or 4 chapters are written, so if we're lucky we'll get daily updates for a week or so.<br/>A huge thank you to everyone who has borne with the stilted writing thus far, I really hope you enjoy what I have in store (or maybe not because I'm a firm believer in angst before a happy ending), but either way THANK YOU, I love y'all mwah :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Revelations Old and New</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Secrets and not-so-secrets come to light</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*gasps* We did it, 2nd chapter in as many days, make hay while the sun shines!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  “Joseph, are you there?” Neil asked, as he watered his plants the next evening. He had called down that morning but got no answer. He’d assumed </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn’t want to talk and left it at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  A grunt, followed by the distinctive smell of cigarette smoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Right. So, are we acknowledging this?” Neil gestured between him and the floor, even though the other man couldn’t see him, determined to figure it all out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “There is no this. This is nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Didn’t you say you wanted nothing on Friday?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “You are going head to head with this. Surprising. I had you pegged for a runner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Someone once told me that running from your problems only made them chase you,” Neil said, struggling to keep his voice as indifferent as Andrew’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Was it Louisa?” Andrew asked, with just a touch of humour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Neil relaxed, they weren’t ignoring this. “Yes, yes it was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “She said that to me once, too. After I graduated and told Nicky I didn’t want anything more to do with them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I remember that. She stayed up all night after that, trying to find a separate flat for you. So that you didn’t have to stay with us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “You were living with them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Yes, my uncle didn’t have permission to take me out of the country, and Wymack asked them if they’d be willing to help. I stayed with them for a year before I found this flat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I thought you lived in Europe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I set my clock forward a bit when I go live. Which you noticed. Because you stalk my Instagram.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Neil grinned when Andrew said, “I do not stalk your social media. I merely get a notification when you livestream. To annoy you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Obviously,” Neil said, laughing. “What else would you be doing, if not annoying me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Andrew huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Andrew,” Neil said, sitting down and growing serious again. He knew he would have to bring this up at some point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Neil.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “There’s something else you should know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “More secrets.” His tone was flat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “When I picked my physiotherapist, I had no idea who he was. I walked in and got the shock of my life. I’d like you to come with me to meet him tomorrow.” Neil dug his fingers into the handle of his chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Why.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “He bears a striking resemblance to you.” Neil winced, his accent only played up so much when he was on edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “He is related to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “You kept this from me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Yes.” Neil could feel the wood biting into his palm and let go of the chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Why.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “He asked me not to. I respected his wishes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Think you could cool it with the accent?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “I apologise,” Neil said, biting down on the urge to snap. “Happens when I’m nervous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Oh Lord, you’re a basket case.” At least emotion was slowly seeping back into his voice. It was almost better when he sounded frustrated with Neil’s very existence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “We established that the night I nearly fell off your balcony.” Neil shut his eyes, leaning back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “If I had known who you were, I would have pushed you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I’d have taken you down with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I don’t doubt that. I will drive you there tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Neil sat up so fast he nearly toppled over. “You will? You don’t have to. We can fix another time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “It’s okay. I want to meet this elusive doctor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I think the two of you are really going to get along.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Are you always this optimistic.” Neil knew Andrew was wearing his trademark stare. The one that said ‘are you stupid or dumb or an idiot.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I’m letting you drive me there, aren’t I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Stupid, really. I have knives.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “If I didn’t trust you not to stab me, I wouldn’t get into a closed vehicle with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I’m not going to stab you, Josten. Push you off my balcony, maybe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Are we bonding over the fact that you thought I was an assassin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “No,” Andrew said, sounding incredibly unimpressed. “I thought you were a murderer. Assassin is the term for a murderer who kills someone whose death will have an impact.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Your death would have an impact on me,” Neil said, softly. Very softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  There was silence for so long, Neil wondered if Andrew had left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Then he coughed, startling Neil. “You’ll have to excuse me. I have to, uh, go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Take you long to come up with that one?” Just because they were grudging friends now didn’t mean Neil couldn’t keep irritating him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  There was the thunk of a knife slamming into wood, and Neil raised his eyebrows, going back to his plants. Either Sir was growing a taste for geraniums, or he had a caterpillar infestation.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wrote this chapter almost two months ago, before I even knew how exactly I would get here. Since then I've revised it only twice, which is impressive considering the winding path we took to this point. But this is just here to say that no matter how many times I proofed it, if it seemed slightly stilted you know why.<br/>But also, can y'all tell that Andruwu is BLUSHING at that last bit, because I really think he is :D<br/>More soft Andreil, and maybe (definitely) Twinyards in the near future, I haven't completed that chapter yet so bear with me, but there's a cliffy in the next one which will inspire me (probably) to write faster<br/>Hope you enjoyed! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Phone Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Neil receives a phone call.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*hides*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  Neil was startled awake by the shrill ringing of the phone in his nightstand. A number only three people knew. He picked up, a familiar dread filling him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Hatford speaking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Neil. I was knifed.” His voice shook with pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Where are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Outside your apartment.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I’ll be there. I know someone with a car.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Neil,” there was a scraping sound like he had collapsed against something. “Neil, hurry.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>haha remember when we had fluff and happiness, hehe fun times<br/>;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Long Overdue Conversations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Deep meaningful conversations, also deep stab wounds.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  Constant hammering woke Andrew up at... 3:27? Who would dare disturb him at such an ungodly hour? The answer came to him immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Neil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Sighing, he made his way to the door, blinking blearily at the menace. He was in ratty jean shorts and an ill-fitting t-shirt, clutching a flip phone that had to be a decade old.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I didn’t know who else to go to. Can you help me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “What.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Can you drive me and a bleeding man to Aaron’s clinic?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Who on earth is Aaron.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Neil scrubbed his free hand over his face. “Look, one of my best friends is bleeding out not three stories below us. Can you interrogate me later?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Andrew grabbed one of King’s old sheets and his keys. “Come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  He headed to the basement, taking a moment to spread the sheet over his backseat. He met Neil just outside the garage. Neil and a strange man clad in all black, down to the balaclava rolled up to expose the lower half of his face. Neil was barely supporting his weight and Andrew jumped out to help them into the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Neil.” He knew he should let it go, but the ride was going to take the same amount of time whether he kept his mouth shut or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Andrew, now? Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Is he safe? I need to know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Yes. He is.” Neil shuffled closer to the man, adding more cloth to the wad already on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “How bad is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Neil looked up, meeting Andrew’s eyes in the mirror. “Not too bad. I think Aaron can deal with it easily. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit, Aaron.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Josten,” Andrew snapped. “Focus. Give me directions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Neil showed him the way, interspersing it with </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucks</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>shits</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>goddamn you, Aaron Does</span>
  </em>
  <span>, until Andrew had a pretty good idea who this Aaron was. The physiotherapist. Possibly his brother. He took a shot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Why do you think a physiotherapist is going to be okay treating a stab wound?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Neil’s head shot up from where he was tearing a strip of cloth off his already torn shirt. “How- no, you’re smart. I get it. Because he’s done it before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  The man’s head lolled against Neil’s shoulder. “You told him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Neil sighed. “I had Aaron’s permission. You don’t need to worry about that now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Yes. I feel sleepy, Abram.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “We’re almost there. Do not pass out on me now. Do you hear me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I hear you. Loud and clear. Except sort of fuzzy, no, more fluffy. Fluffed voice.” He sounded confused, his fingers tapping out a random rhythm on Neil’s thigh. No, not random. A steady pattern that repeated itself over and over again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Stop. It’s just here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Andrew helped Neil half-carry the stranger, who really needed a name, up to the steps of a nondescript clinic. There was a small sign, barely noticeable, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Aaron Doe MD.</span>
  </em>
  <span> A man hurried out, pulling on a pair of gloves as he walked towards them. He was blond and approximately Andrew’s height, with a longish lab coat flapping around him. He fit the very description of ‘eccentric scientist’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  And although Andrew had been expecting someone who resembled him vaguely, as Neil had put it, he was not ready for when the man looked up. Hazel eyes met hazel eyes, and Andrew wondered in the back of his head if he had fallen down a rabbit hole at some point. Maybe it was a clone. Andrew had never seen such a perfect replica of himself, it was uncanny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  The Doppelganger/Clone grimaced awkwardly. “So-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “So,” Neil interrupted. “I am holding a bleeding man,” Andrew realised he had let go of his side, “think we could get some medical attention?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Aaron nodded. “Bring him in. Do you know what happened? Where is it? How bad is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “He didn’t say how he got it. Shoulder wound. The weapon’s gone, probably taken after the attack. It isn’t too bad, but it’s wide. I think he tried to dodge. I wrapped it, but it looks like it needs stitches, probably a tetanus booster.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Neil’s sentences were sharp, terse, delivered rapidly as he helped Andrew lift him onto the table. Andrew found himself wondering how many times they had been in this exact scenario; Neil reciting everything he knew about the injury and Aaron memorising it as he gathered his supplies.</span>
</p><p><span>  The man groaned from the table and tried to sit up. Neil muttered something that sounded like </span><em><span>god you’re</span></em> <em><span>stubborn </span></em><span>and pushed him back down.</span></p><p>
  <span>  “Stay down. It’s just Aaron.” His tone turned soothing. “I’ve told you about Aaron haven’t I? The asshole doctor who has the steadiest hands I’ve ever seen. Hmm? I wouldn’t trust him with you if he wasn’t the best. I know it hurts, but he’ll take care of it. All of it. By the time he’s done, you won’t even remember you’ve been stabbed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Aaron hummed. “He’ll be far too high to remember his name, let alone the wound.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Neil winked at him. “This is why I’m the talker and you’re the doer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Andrew felt strangely out of place as they moved around each other, seeming to know exactly where the other needed to be. They never missed a step in this strange waltz, banter flowing easily from both of them, never letting the man on the table forget where he was for too long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  He felt a sudden surge of wistfulness as he watched them. He could have been the one in Aaron’s place; an asshole, but also a confidant, someone who trusted Neil enough to let him in at nearly four in the morning. Or he could have been the one in Neil’s place; the brother maybe, steadfast, equally witty, equally skilled even. He shook himself and went back to watching them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Fuck, it’s wide.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I told you that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Neil, just shut up and stop hovering. Let me do my job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Fine,” Neil said, stepping back and motioning to Andrew with his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Andrew followed him back out into the waiting room, nothing like any of the medical facilities he had ever seen. The walls were a pale shade of blue, with white lace curtains over each window. Instead of harsh, glaring lights, there were soft antique-looking brass lamps in the corners. There was a box of LEGO and a small whiteboard on one side of the room, and opposite were armchairs and a small bookcase filled with paperbacks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Neil watched as he took it all in. “It’s nice, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Andrew nodded reassuringly. “Calming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Neil smiled, turning it into a frown halfway through. “I could have prepared you better for that. I truly am sorry it turned out the way it did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Andrew sat down. “Can’t be undone. In any case, knife wounds take precedence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “True. I should have told you he was your twin, though. Well, he isn’t a shapeshifter or a hallucination, so twin is the obvious answer, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “What about clones? I could be in an alternate universe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Neil huffed. “Sorry to break it to you, no clones, no alternate timelines. Your mother was just a bitch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Nothing new.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Neil looked away then, studying the children’s toys like they held the answer to all his problems. His leg kicked against the wall he was leaning on. Andrew waited. He glanced through the books next to him, amused to see his twin (</span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> would take some getting used to) shared his taste in books.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “You know,” Neil said, the words rushing out of him almost pleadingly, “You know I would have told you, right? I wasn’t trying to keep you away from your family. I wouldn’t do that, Andrew.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I know,” Andrew said patiently, biting down on the urge to reach out to him. “You would have told me even if I wasn’t Joseph. I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Okay, okay.” He smiled and leaned back against the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  A thought struck Andrew. “Neil. It’s not Kevin in there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Neil frowned at him. “No, no it isn’t. I think if Kevin got knifed he would call you first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “You said best friend. I assumed Kevin was,” Andrew trailed off, wondering where Kevin fell on Neil’s friendship meter. Where did Andrew fall, if Kevin of all people wasn’t a best friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “If it was Kevin, I would have said brother.” Neil squared his shoulders, defiant in face of Andrew’s stare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Andrew tilted his head, comparing this self-assured man and the scared boy he had first seen leading the Foxes. Almost two years Andrew’s junior, yet he led the older players through the warm-ups like he’d been doing them all his life. Strangest of all, they let him, even Gordon and Reynolds. Kevin had glared at him, muttering that he had turned the Trojans down and then chosen the Foxes. Good enough to be Perfect Court, he’d said, looking significantly at Andrew. He’d been ignored, of course. Kevin had also unknowingly started the Minyard side of the Minyard-Josten rivalry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  It was funny, if Neil had joined the Trojans, if Andrew had joined the Foxes, if Kevin had gone to his father instead of hiding, any small twist of fate could have brought them together far sooner. He sighed, leaning back against the wall, the powder blue wall. The powder blue wall that his </span>
  <em>
    <span>twin</span>
  </em>
  <span> owned. It was barely ten past four and he was already overwhelmed. Even without Nicky calling to try and wrangle some sort of damage control, he had no clue how he was going to get through the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Nicky still hasn't called me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Neil’s eyes shot open as his foot slipped out from under him. He grabbed at the wall, hauling himself back up. “Mmm? Oh yes, he sent me a text. Sleep it off or something, I assume he sent you the same thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Sleep it off, maybe things will look better tomorrow,” Andrew quoted. “Sunday Dinner is going to be so fucking awkward.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “At least we aren’t - what was it? - fiercest enemies anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “That was one interview. I was twenty, let it go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Neil seemed about to fall asleep again when Aaron came out again, looking flushed and tired. He stripped his gloves into a nearby bin, collapsing on the ground against Neil’s legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “You come to me at midnight one more time and I’m terminating this friendship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “You say that everytime.” Neil’s hand crept into Aaron’s hair. “You’ll get over it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Did he have to be so attractive?” Aaron asked petulantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “You took his mask off?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “No, he took it off himself, while ranting about how I shouldn’t have let him into heaven with it on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “How many painkillers did you give him again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I’m being serious. He claimed, and I quote, ‘no mortal could look so nice, you have to be an angel’. Neil, he’s a basket case, you should have left him where you found him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “And what did you do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Gave him a sleeping pill and told him he’d wake up back in hell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Andrew looked away, he felt like he was intruding on their lives. He shouldn’t be here. He should have waited in the car to drive Neil back. He had no business fucking up anyone’s life like this. He should just go while he had the chance, let Neil find his own way back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Aaron turned to him as he started to get up. He got up to meet Andrew, smiling tentatively. He put out a hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Hi, I’m Aaron Doe. I think you’re my brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Andrew took the offered hand. “It’s Minyard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Sorry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Minyard,” Andrew clarified, hoping he wasn’t fucking up. “Doe is for people without a family. You are Aaron Minyard. I’m Andrew,” he added belatedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I gathered.” His smile had widened throughout Andrew’s speech, now he looked ready to cry, so Andrew stepped back. “Would you like to come up and get hot chocolate? Neil isn’t leaving the clinic and you look like you need a drink.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Can it be Irish?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “My flatmate doesn’t like alcohol. You’ll have to deal with ordinary chocolate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Andrew nodded, following him out of the room. He turned to look at Neil, who gave him a thumbs up before disappearing into the main clinic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  The staircase leading up from the clinic was narrow, but clean and well-lit. It ended in a hallway with two doors opposite each other. Aaron opened the right hand one, stepping aside to wave Andrew in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  It led into a small living room with an attached kitchenette. Aaron flicked his fingers at a small divan next to another bookcase while getting the cocoa started. He used the same brand Bee used. Andrew took a seat, taking the rest of the room in while Aaron’s back was turned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Unlike the clinic, this room had a darker colour scheme. There was a black throw draped over one of the bolsters on the divan, and so were the cushion covers on the two armchairs across from him. The place would look like a vampire’s den if not for the cream and gold highlights. It was warm and cosy, and it felt like, not home, but incredibly close to home, which was not a feeling Andrew felt often. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Just as the silence started to feel oppressive, Aaron turned to hand him a mug. He sat down in one of the armchairs sipping at his drink, eyes darting around the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Andrew felt a sudden surge of guilt. “Sorry for imposing. You probably weren’t expecting to deal with this today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Aaron waved it away. “When Neil calls me in the wee hours, I prepare myself for the impossible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Andrew nodded, unsure what he should say next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Aaron sighed. “You can ask. Whatever you want. You probably have a lot of questions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “So do you.” Andrew held up a hand. “I’m not being evasive. Just pointing up that we have a lot to learn about each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Well then, why modelling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I didn’t feel like listening to Kevin and going pro. This seemed like the most infuriating thing I could do. Nicky, my- our cousin was looking for models, so that was convenient.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “You just wanted to do the opposite of what everyone expected.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Andrew shrugged. “Why medicine?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Got tired of not being able to save people,” at Andrew’s questioning look he continued, “I grew up in a foster home, under a policeman. He wasn’t awful to me, but he was as corrupt as all his colleagues. Which is why I’m both a physiotherapist and a general practitioner for the homeless in the area. Most of them are classified by the law as people of interest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Andrew was grudgingly impressed. “Good. That's... good.” He floundered about for something to say. “Oh, Nicky would love to meet you. He’s my cousin. Your, our- He runs an NGO with his boyfriend, to help children in abusive situations.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “And you?” Aaron tilted his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “What do you want to do with your life? Is modelling your be all and end all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “God, no. I’d like to write a book someday. I majored in criminal justice in college.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Aaron screwed his face up. “Isn’t that what most pigs major in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Andrew sighed. How many times did he have to defend his sanity? “It’s also required to work as a victim advocate, in child protection, and forensics.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Forensics? You’re good at biology then.” Aaron was starting to look less like a kicked puppy and more like a hopeful one. Andrew wondered if he looked like that when someone was nice to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I have an eidetic memory.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Oh, of course. Me too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Andrew figured he could ask now without it sounding like an accusation. “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Aaron’s face fell. “You didn’t- don’t need me. You’re doing well on your own; you have a family, a career, friends. You don’t me and all my issues messing it up. It was safer if you just assumed you were the only one. I can survive on my own. I have Katelyn, my flatmate, and Neil and, well, that’s enough. Trust me Andrew, you’re better off without me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Andrew felt like banging his head against the very pretty rosewood coffee table. He settled for running his hands through his hair, a habit he had picked up from Neil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Aaron frowned. “No?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “No. All my life people have told me what I should do, what was good for me, what society wouldn’t find acceptable. Do not presume you have the right to do that, Aaron Minyard, because you don’t. If you try to push me away, I swear I will camp on your doorstep until you let me in. Try me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “But why? I’m more trouble than I'm worth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Oh, yes. You think having you will just fuck up this perfect life I have. I wonder what you’d do. Will you wake up from a nightmare and come into the kitchen, trying not to wake me up? Guess what, I’m already there because I haven’t slept in three days. Do you want to know why? Because the moment I close my eyes, my eidetic memory forces me to remember things I wish I could forget. You do not get to sit there and tell me I have a nice life when I actually have to </span>
  <em>
    <span>live</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. Every. Day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Aaron’s eyes had gone dead somewhere in the middle of Andrew’s tirade. “Oh,” he said in a flat voice, “Oh. We’re more similar than I thought.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Andrew swallowed, looking away. “Appears so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “If you’re sure you want to get to know me, then that’s nice. Yeah. Good. Fine. You don’t have to tell your family if you don’t want to.”</span>
</p><p><em><span>Are you aware you have more issues than Neil and myself combined?</span></em> <em><span>No, Andrew, don’t drive him away. He’s just starting to open up. </span></em><span>The coffee table was beckoning to Andrew’s head again.</span></p><p>
  <span>  Aloud, he said, “Why wouldn’t I? I’m sure they’d love to meet you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Why-,” Aaron stopped himself when he saw Andrew’s eyes narrow, “Okay. Just not now, okay? Not for a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Okay. I will not pressure you into something you aren’t comfortable with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “You just threatened to camp on my doorstep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “That was because you didn’t mean it, it was your insecurities speaking. If you truly don’t want me around, I will respect that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Aaron smiled gently. “You know, I think we’re going to get along very well indeed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “That’s what Neil said.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I bet you were really cynical about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “No, I wasn’t,” Andrew said quickly. Going by Aaron’s smile, too quickly. “Maybe. I called him an optimist.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Huh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Andrew remembered something. “Actually, I’ve been looking for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I’m sorry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Not actively. Not for a while now. But you were wrong when you said I didn’t know I had a brother. I’ve known for a while now.” Andrew sighed. “Tilda was our mother. As far as I can tell, she gave both of us up for adoption at birth. She found me again when I was fourteen, and I was eager to get away from my foster family. I accepted her offer to move in. However, I didn’t trust her, so I went through her things the first chance I got. I found two hospital bands in her nightstand. Andrew and Aaron Minyard. Her name was Hemmick, so I dismissed it out of hand. But I put it together just before she died, she kept muttering about how the other one would have been a better choice. I looked for you behind Luther’s back, that’s Nicky’s father, but I couldn’t find a single trace of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “That makes sense. I wasn’t given many internet privileges, so most of my social media accounts were nondescript and nameless. And I doubt you know enough coding to hack into government files. It’s nice to know you looked, though. That’s- yeah. Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Andrew inclined his head, not knowing how Aaron kept creeping past his defences, hugging him and retreating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Aaron continued, “Neil and Mystery Man will probably be here for breakfast. If you’d like to clean up or something before then, Katelyn’s room is probably  free.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “They won’t mind?” Andrew looked down at himself, realising he was still in blood stained pyjamas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “She’s barely ever here. She’s a paramedic, so she works funny hours. Actually, she might be in her room, I don’t know. You can use mine. Bathroom’s right next to it, and take whatever you want out of the closet. We’re basically the same size.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Sure. Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Aaron smiled, and Andrew wondered how two people could be so similar yet so different. He nodded once and retreated to Aaron’s room.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, that was one hell of a ride, I hope you liked the Twinyards first interactions, may there be many more to come.<br/>Yeah you still don't know who the 4th man is, that's the point.<br/>Because I don't want to leave this on an odd number, I will write another chapter sometime this coming week, but otherwise this is the end of daily posts.<br/>You're welcome to skip the rest, but I just wanted to say thanks for sticking with this story. I've been reading over some of the previous chapters, and guys, y'all need medals for putting up with the stilted writing. I cringe at myself, but you know, that's growth, so thanks! &lt;3<br/>Hope you enjoyed! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Minyards have Feelings, so does Neil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What it says on the tin, plus some backstory for spice</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know I said I'd post on Sunday, and you know what, it's still Sunday in an alternate universe where Julius Caesar didn't fuck with the calendar, so I'd say I'm home free</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  Neil wandered back into the clinic, going to sit next to Aaron’s ‘fainting couch’. He leaned his head near where the other man’s was and tried to get some sleep. He woke up a while later to coughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Can I have water?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Neil nodded, getting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He filled a glass, handing it over before going to check the time. It was nearly six.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “We should go upstairs. Aaron probably has breakfast ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “What will we tell them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Neil shrugged. “The truth?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “All of it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I don’t know what happened last night. But apart from that, I think they deserve to know the rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “It’s dragging them into danger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “You were planning on doing that anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Fine. And then I can tell you what happened yesterday, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Neil nodded, this wasn’t going to be pretty but he owed it to both Andrew and Aaron. He knocked on the door at the top of the stairs, waiting till Aaron opened it. Andrew was sitting on the divan, freshly showered, staring stiffly in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Neil squared his shoulders, swallowing. "Andrew, Aaron. This is Ichirou, my boss."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Roo nodded to both of them. He smiled at Aaron. "Thank you for your hospitality, Doctor."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Aaron froze, still holding the door open. "Uh, no problem. It was no problem at all. Do you want to come in, maybe?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Neil rolled his eyes. He pushed past Ichirou and went to sit next to Andrew. He muttered, "He's so smart when the man's unconscious or high, but now? High school Aaron takes over."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "You didn't know him in high school."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "No, but this is a sneak peak." Aaron and Ichirou were currently trying to step around each other, without much success.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Andrew's lips quirked. "To be fair, he is incredibly attractive."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Even I can see that, but must it interfere with breakfast?" He raised his voice. "Can we serve?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Aaron looked up, the tips of his ears an unbelievable shade of red. "Uh huh. Cereal and yoghurt, or porridge."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Thanks," Andrew said as he turned to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Neil whispered, "I'd suggest the porridge. Aaron buys what you'd classify as 'health freak' yoghurt."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Andrew's face fell. "You influenced him, didn't you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Guilty."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Roo and Aaron joined them in the kitchen moments later, both looking embarrassed. Neil restrained himself from mentioning it, wanting to stay on Aaron's good side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Andrew put his bowl aside, turning to look at Neil. His stare was heavy. “Feel like explaining yourself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Roo looked up. “I will, if you don’t mind?” Andrew nodded. “I am the head of the largest crime family on the East Coast. Neil works for me. I was considering trying to recruit Andrew because I needed someone trustworthy with his skillset. I assume that’s why Drake targeted you. My uncle doesn’t trust me to run the organisation properly, mostly because I appear to have a heart. As far as I can tell, he was trying to set me up as a drug dealer and then expose me to the police. Obviously, they can’t arrest me, but I would have been shamed. One of his minions was working with Neil and Andrew, and after they caught him out, he tried to kill me. He missed because I turned, but it led to us coming to the clinic this morning. Now you’re caught up. Any questions?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Andrew’s lip curled. “Recruit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Neil nodded. “He was going to offer you a contract. Kind of like mine, except not for life. And Roo, what happened to Jack? You didn’t let him go right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “No, he’s with Helen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Andrew tilted his head toward Neil, refusing to look at him. “Was he being nice so you could get close enough to strike?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Nice? You hate each other.” Ichirou looked confused and Neil remembered he hadn’t mentioned Andrew was his neighbour. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I didn’t tell him,” he said softly. “Anyway, he didn’t want you for your people skills.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Andrew’s eyes softened. “Which are fine, by the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Whatever you say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I still don’t understand why </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> here,” Aaron said, question clear in his tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Roo smiled. “Neil talks about you a lot. I need a trustworthy doctor on my side for when stuff like this happens. Only if you want.” He turned to Andrew. “If either of you declines, we’ll move past it with no hard feelings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Andrew got up. “I need a cigarette. Neil?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Yeah, I’ll join you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Neil followed Andrew downstairs, waiting for the inevitable conversation. He wasn’t sure how Andrew was feeling about all this, but he knew it wasn’t good. Andrew didn’t say anything until they were both outside with lit cigarettes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “You were vetting me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Before all the,” Neil waved his free hand, trying to encompass everything they had been through, “I was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Why.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Because Ichirou told me to.” And Neil knew that was a shit answer and, judging by the look he gave him, Andrew did too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “You do everything Ichirou says?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Neil frowned. “His family owns me. If I didn’t, I think one of them would try and kill me. Or him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “And you want to drag me into it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Not exactly. When Ichirou says he wants to hire you, he means privately. For his personal business. Like spying on other Moriyamas and the like. I do that too, and I get paid for it.” Neil hadn’t meant to let that last part slip, but it was out now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Andrew had clearly caught it. “Why has no one just murdered the lot of them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Because they have money and that counts for everything in this world.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Andrew nodded. “I know.” Then. “If you could drop everything and leave with no consequences, would you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Neil considered. “Would you come with me? I don’t think being alone again would be very nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Andrew looked at him, a quick glance before he was facing the road again. “If you like, I will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Then yes. Let’s go travel the stars.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I was thinking more a farmhouse somewhere peaceful. King and Sir can chase the hens, and we can sit on the porch reading.” The teasing, playful energy that was solely theirs was slowly returning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Well, if you don’t want to go on intergalactic adventures with me-” Neil stopped as Andrew swung around to face him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  His voice was deep when he spoke. “I would follow you anywhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Deep down Neil wondered if this was payback for his ‘your death would impact me’ comment, but he knew even deeper that Andrew was telling the truth. Just as he had been. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Thank you, but if you didn’t want to, I wouldn’t ask.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Andrew’s eyes went a little wide. Neil wondered how many people had disregarded his wants in the past, and felt a surge of anger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Andrew was still staring at him, so Neil asked if he wanted to go back upstairs. “Maybe see how Roo and Aaron are faring?” He didn’t get an answer, and Andrew had moved closer. “Hello? Andrew? Are you with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Andrew suddenly blinked and moved back. “Yes. Upstairs. I’m here. Present. Hi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Neil smiled. “Hi, you dork. We can stay here if you don’t want to go up. Oh, I didn’t ask. How did your conversation with Aaron go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Better than I expected. He’s a lot like me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I’m glad. I feel responsible for your relationship, you know, due to the whole me bringing y’all together,” Neil said, playing it off as a joke</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “There’s no need to feel bad,” and when had Andrew learned to read his mind, “You were only doing as your friend asked. If he wanted to contact me, he could have years ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “He isn’t as bold or brave as you. He thought, well, he thought a lot of incorrect things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I figured. Thanks for convincing him I wasn’t going to hate him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “He told you that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Andrew shook his head. “It was a guess. Thanks for the confirmation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Neil gasped. “Andrew, that’s downright devious. You’re welcome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Let’s go in. I don’t trust that man alone with my brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I think Aaron’s saying that about me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Andrew huffed. “Never. I exude trustworthiness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Neil paused in the doorway. “You’re the brother, Andrew.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Oh, right.” And Neil’s heart clenched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “You’re as bad as Aaron. You’re so lucky I’m always going to be around to deal with your nonsense. Double now that the two of you have met.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Andrew caught Neil’s collar from behind him. “Don’t say always.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Neil turned. “Why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Because you can’t mean it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I can’t or you won’t let me?” Neil’s penchant for a fight had showed up at the worst possible moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “This world won’t let you. It’s cruel that way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “It’s not the world that’s cruel. It’s the people in it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Andrew’s grip on him loosened. “Let’s go up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Andrew hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Neil hummed back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  When they got back, Ichirou and Aaron took one look at the two of them and burst into laughter.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think here we need to remember that Ichirou has a reputation to hold up and no matter how he feels about Neil, his position as Lord Moriyama comes first. Yes, it is an unhealthy relationship, but come on, it's Neil and Ichirou have they ever known any other? (That's a bad joke ignore it)</p><p>  I know on some level that Andreil aren't even close to being a couple yet, but I physically cannot stop myself from scenes like these. In any case, most of the bangers in canon were before they started dating. </p><p>  Oh, and the line 'It’s not the world that’s cruel. It’s the people in it.' is taken directly from the books. I don't think I've used any other quotes this whole time, so this is the only one that isn't mine.</p><p>  I feel I should explain the ending, Andrew and Neil aren't fighting, please don't assume that. They're just being incredibly petulant children who disagree on expressions of affection. (Although Neil totally won that one :D)</p><p>Hope you enjoyed! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Sunday Judgement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sunday Dinner at the Klose's is stressful, so Neil and Andrew go on a drive to unwind</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Content warnings: mention of Luther, mention of emotional abuse, mention of conversion camps, mention of power abuse, homophobia, mentions of child abuse and abusive homes</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  As Andrew had predicted, Sunday Dinner was a disaster. From start to almost finish. The very end wasn’t too bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  He drove Neil to the Klose’s house from Aaron's clinic, having stayed there the whole day to allegedly help Ichirou. Andrew thought Neil just wanted to stay out of his apartment for a while longer. Despite showering and changing into clean clothes, a hint of blood and hospital lingered around them. And then there was Nicky waiting for them outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  He didn’t look particularly pleased which, as Neil had said, was only to be expected. It wasn’t everyday his two top models pissed off the only media company giving them any coverage. They glanced at each other warily before getting out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Surprisingly, Nicky didn’t say a word about it. “Dinner’s ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Andrew expected to feel relief at being let off the hook so easily, but he twitched uncomfortably. If Nicky wasn’t shouting, wasn’t bringing the talent of an entire troupe to the table, something was terribly wrong. Judging by the look on Neil’s face, he’d noticed as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Andrew glanced his way, hoping to take a cue from him, but Neil’s hands were waving at his sides. He was digging his feet into the ground so hard, Andrew wondered if the cement would crack before Neil took off running. His face went through a series of emotions, changing so fast Andrew could hardly keep track.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I can’t be remorseful about what I said, because I’d do it again given the chance,” Neil appeared to be muttering to himself, “but I can try to act like it.” Turning to Andrew, “Alright. Game face on, we’re going in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Andrew had no idea how to portray remorse without it coming off as sarcastic, so he settled on his blankest emotion. He let a lot loose around Neil that he now had to corral and bury. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Deep down, all the way to the bottom.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>  They walked in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  The first difference he noticed was the lack of people. Normally, Wymack and Abby were there, even if Reynolds arrived ‘fashionably late’. It was just Daniel, Louisa, Nicky and Erik. It was starting to look less like a dinner and more like a sentencing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Neil glanced at him apprehensively. Andrew stared back, unsure what he wanted. Neil’s lips tensed, then he was facing the ‘judges’ again. Daniel motioned to the chairs. Fuck, it felt like he was back in a foster home, all those eyes, none of them friendly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  They finished the tense, short meal before Nicky deigned to speak. Andrew knew he wasn’t trying to be, but it was so condescending. “I can’t tell you what you did back there was wrong. It was understandable, and she’s had that coming for a long time. However, next time one of you feels the urge to lash out, consider whether it’s the appropriate time, and whether or not your actions will have ramifications.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Andrew could feel Neil coiling up, ready to fly at Nicky and verbally scratch his eyes out. While the Kloses were kind to both him and Neil, he knew in the back of his mind that they were not immediate family. Their nuclear family sat together, separated from Neil and Andrew by a table. The distinction was clear to Andrew. As much as he disliked the idea of family, he had to admit it would hurt to be excluded any more than this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Gently, he slid a hand under the table and towards Neil, palm up. An offering. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Break my wrist if it gets to be too much for you.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Neil took hold of it and clung to him like he was a lifeline. In the background, Nicky was still spouting his clearly memorised speech, something about ripples in ponds and consequences not being singular. It sounded a lot like when Andrew had to bullshit a paper in college; big words with no punch behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Erik’s hand on Nicky’s halted the flow. “They aren’t listening. What’s done is done. Nothing you say now will change the past. Just, let it go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Neil’s hand tightened around Andrew’s, the meaning hitting him the same time it did Andrew. Erik was trying to guilt trip them. They were teaming up against Andrew and Neil. How </span>
  <em>
    <span>funny.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Usually they were on opposite sides, this time they had only each other. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ironic,</span>
  </em>
  <span> mocked the part of his brain that being sober hadn’t shut down entirely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Erik’s next words shocked Andrew. “They’ve obviously had a long day. They stink of blood and Andrew hasn’t slept for god knows how long. I have no idea how they got through dinner without collapsing. Let Andrew and Neil sleep off whatever happened to them, and we can deal with it tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Nicky’s head slumped. “I’ve been saying I’ll deal with it tomorrow all weekend. This is no way to run a company. Unless I'm trying to run it into the ground.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Erik stroked his hand over Nicky’s head. “We’ll figure it out, okay? You aren’t running the company alone. If need be, you take a day off and I’ll step in tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I’ll see.” But Andrew could see some of Nicky’s spark returning. “He’s right. Both of you go home, deal with all that muck, and be in my office tomorrow afternoon. Make sure to try and sleep. Text me if you need more time. Now shoo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Andrew got up, dragging Neil with him. As expected, Louisa and Daniel followed them out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Louisa pulled Neil into a hug. She petted his hair and whispered, “It’ll all work out. Don’t you worry. Next Sunday, we can have proper dinner, none of this lecturing. Andrew might even bake a cake. Get over the hump in the road first. Remember-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Neil recited it dutifully with her, “Running from your problems only makes them chase you. I know, </span>
  <em>
    <span>meine Mutter.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Louisa smacked his arm lightly before letting him go. “One of these days, I’ll adopt both of you and then you can’t say that sarcastically, hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Andrew rolled his eyes, watching Daniel's reaction carefully in his peripheral vision. He was nodding along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “It’s true. You two need more family than those cats. You know our house is always open if you need a place to stay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  From behind him, Louisa muttered, “Or dump injured people. Injured people who leave blood on your car seats.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I laid out a towel, ” Andrew said automatically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Neil nudged him. “I don’t think that’s the point they were making.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  But both of them smiled. All of a sudden, Andrew found himself wanting to stay. In this house that always smelled like Schmalz and sausages, it felt like nothing bad could touch him. Of course, he couldn’t stay and it could, but he wanted to. Wanted so badly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Instead, he turned to the door. “Coming, Josten?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  When he looked up while unlocking Neil’s door, he thought he saw disappointment on Louisa’s face. When he looked again, they smiled and waved.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Drive safely, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she signed to him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>I will, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he signed back. Then quickly, before he lost his nerve, </span>
  <em>
    <span>thank you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>  He drove away, watching their silhouettes fade in the rearview mirror, wishing he was alone so he could speed down a highway and forget his feelings for a while. He had to get Neil home, then he could do whatever he wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Neil paused the music, turning to him to say, “Can we drive around a bit before-” he waved his hand in vague circles again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Andrew raised an eyebrow. “You want to find a highway and go full speed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Yes, exactly that.” He pressed play, his finger lingering over the buttons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Yes you may,” Andrew said, without looking over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Neil finally settled on a channel with extremely loud, headache-inducing music. Maybe they were on the same page after all. It  wasn’t surprising, considering their shared view on family as a unit and their expectations going into tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Andrew had burned through a quarter of the Maserati’s tank before Neil broke the silence. “Hey, did you feel tonight didn’t go the way they meant it to go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Wasn’t that the understatement of the decade? “It might have gone right if we hadn’t showed up half dead, smelling like farmers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Will they think we did it on purpose?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “No.” It wasn’t Andrew’s nature to be reassuring, but he could try. “You saw how they responded. They’re too nice to even consider it.” Silently he added, </span>
  <em>
    <span>they haven’t had lives that warped their view of the world.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>  Neil sniffed. “More fool them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  But a suspicion was blooming in Andrew’s mind. “Maybe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Neil looked up at his tone. “Elaborate?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Did that comment about adoption feel out of the blue to you? Almost as if she was trying to be subtle but failed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “No. She cracks jokes like that all the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “About adopting you, and you calling her Mother in German. Affectionately.” Andrew was wondering if finding a parking lot was a good idea. He was tired of talking above the music and the engine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Well, not really. Just what she says around you. You know, taking us to Germany to fatten us up on proper food. Us being as good as Erik’s brothers. Not letting her ‘kids’ neglect themselves. Although most of the time, we’re all lumped together.” He reached out to turn the music down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Andrew pulled off the highway and onto a quiet stretch of road, looking for a place to park. “But never something so direct, hmm? I think today’s setup was Nicky’s idea, and Louisa and Daniel were just playing their parts. It reminds me of things Luther used to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Luther as in homophobic Luther who I dearly want to castrate with an exy racquet? Luther who tried to send Nicky to conversion camp? That Luther? Why is Nicky channeling his abusive father?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Andrew parks and rolls the windows down before answering. “Bee says sometimes children in abusive homes unconsciously absorb some of their parent’s traits. For example, tonight could definitely have been learned from a youth pastor who liked abusing his power.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Oh,” Neil deflated in the seat next to him. “I can’t hold that against him. I suppose I understand the temptation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Andrew hummed, wondering if that counted as a question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “You can ask, you know.” When Andrew stayed silent, Neil continued, “When Riko was tormenting me back in college, he cornered me at one of the banquets. I knew he’d probably been on the wrong end of one of my father’s blades more than once, so I played up my resemblance to the Butcher. It was very satisfying to see him flinch. Although, I hope I never feel the urge to use that against someone I love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Nicky’s still convinced Luther and Maria love him. It’s complicated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “And you think,” prompted Neil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Mm? Yes, that their little display by the door, out of Nicky’s sight, was a show of solidarity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “More like to show they aren’t taking sides.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Maybe. I got the feeling they wanted us to stay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Neil glanced at Andrew sharply, but when he spoke his words were tentative. “I got the feeling you wanted to stay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Maybe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Is that the word of the day, then?” When Neil wasn’t playing Abram, and wasn’t being overly American, his accent tended to be a soft mix of both British and American. Not at all hard on the ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Andrew blinked. “Maybe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Neil smiled. A little sadly, Andrew thought, but he was feeling too much today to judge reliably. He could ask, but suspected it would reveal more than he wanted to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  He repeated Neil’s words back at him. “You can ask, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “You may not want to answer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Let me decide that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Why are you so determined to push your family away?” Andrew could hear the question from that morning, </span>
  <em>
    <span>why are you pushing me away?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>  He settled for the truth that had become a lie years ago. “They are not my family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  He knew Neil saw right through him, but Neil merely nodded. Accepting that Andrew needed the lie to feel stable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  But Andrew just had to poke the bear. “Not very opinionated today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I don’t think you’ll appreciate my honesty right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I always appreciate honesty. Tell me a story, Neil.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Neil sighed. “I warned you. When I first joined the Foxes, I was incredibly skittish, to quote Dan. I also saw myself as very self-sufficient. One time I had a panic attack in the bathroom, and then walked out looking ‘fine’ only to find Matt standing there. He’d heard the whole thing. I didn’t talk to the team for a week after that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “It was only long after the whole fiasco with my father that they finally got through to me. I think it was my third year. They showed me Lilo and Stitch and then Matt stood up and yelled ‘Ohana means family.’ Allison and Dan joined in for the ‘that means no one gets left behind.’ And then we had a sleepover in the girls’ room. Of course, I stayed up most of the night keeping watch. But it drove the point in that they saw me as family, and didn’t see that as a weakness. I started shifting my view on caring about people openly after that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Andrew pursed his lips. “You were right. I did not like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I’m not saying you need to watch Lilo and Stitch and automatically change your opinions on life. I know it doesn’t work like that. It took me a long time to stop seeing family as abusive and not worth a damn, after the mess I was born into. It isn’t impossible and doesn’t kill you, is all I’m saying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Shut up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Wisely, Neil didn’t say anything more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  But Andrew knew he had to reciprocate. Neil would say it was okay, that he didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to, but Andrew didn’t like debts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “It nearly did, once.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Neil frowned, obviously confused before the pieces fell into place. “Oh. I’m sorry, I didn’t realise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Then don’t apologise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Neil leaned back in his seat, stretching in a manner reminiscent to King. “Why do most of our interactions end with you telling me to stop apologising?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Because you’re an idiot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Neil grinned at him wickedly, sharp canines flashing. “But you like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “No,” Andrew said firmly. “I hate you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Neil hummed, that look still on his face. Andrew decided he didn’t care. Whatever Neil was thinking, he could keep it to himself. Andrew was not curious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  He lay awake that night wondering what exactly had put that look on Neil’s face. It had been pure, playful evil.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This fic: 0.o<br/>Me: pulls on every bit of GCSE German I ever learned (which wasn't a lot)</p><p>Hi! I'm back! Hello, lovely people. It's so great to be back, my laptop got fixed, but then a bunch of life problems arose. The gist of it is that I'm just gonna write regardless of things IRL.</p><p>I need some feedback - Is this enough backstory? I mean- does it feel like the Drake storyline has come to an end? Can I move on or would y'all like another chapter just tying everything together. Because let me tell you I wouldn't mind writing Neil [redacted] Drake and then dumping his body in [redacted], or an "interrogation" scene with Ichirou. Let me know.</p><p>Hope you enjoyed! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>